


Harry Potter and The Essence of Love

by MK1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK1996/pseuds/MK1996
Summary: What if Harry's parents had somehow escaped death that Halloween night? How would it have changed his journey to his destiny? This a different view of Harry's life and his journey. it's a AU story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> J. K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter world and everything you recognize belongs to her.

Prologue

_January, 1980:_

It was too cold outside. Grounds were covered with snow. Christmas and new year had passed just weeks ago. But there were not so much happiness to share. People were doing their best to avoid going outdoor. No, not because of cold or wind, it was because of the terror of inhumane death eaters or worst the dark lord of the era, Voldemort.

It was the middle of the wizarding war after all.

But not everyone was totally unhappy.

Somewhere in Scotland, a young woman was relaxing on a couch in the living room of a considerably large manor while gently caressing her not so visible pregnant belly. Lights from the candles were reflecting from her auburn hair. A small smile was playing on her lips, as she was reminiscing one of the best day of her life, while waiting for her husband who was an auror in the Ministry of Magic, to return home from his work.

_It was two and a half weeks ago; she was in the potion lab of st Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where she worked as a potion maker, when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. She ran toward the bathroom and threw up her morning breakfast. She had already presumed the reason. So, after exiting the bathroom, instead of going toward the potion lab, she headed toward the cabin of her family healer._

_It was half an hour later she emerged from the cabin in a considerably happy mood and a genuine smile on her lips._

_She was pregnant._

_Though her husband and she didn't plan it, because they wanted to wait until the end of the war, she knew her husband would be very happy. Even Sirius, Remus and Peter, the three best friends of his husband, would be elated too._

_After all it would be one of the best day of their life too._

She was snapped out of her thought when the floo flared, and a handsome young man with messy black hair and round glasses came out of the fireplace.

* * *

James Potter was frustrated. He removed his glasses and placed his head on his hands above the desk. He and the other aurors, though most of them were useless morons, were working day and night to oppose Voldemort and his minions but failing miserably. Even the Order of the Phoenix, which he and his wife were part of, was also succeeding enough to save a few witches and wizards. Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order of the Phoenix and the only wizard Voldemort was afraid of, was having no success in finding a way to defeat the infamous dark lord.

The watch on his wrist ticked six, and he closed his files to go home.

Home.

A small smile appeared in his lips at the mention of home. Okay,not actually home, but the only female occupant of it: his beautiful, two months pregnant wife. Only two weeks ago they had come to know that they were going to have a baby. It was really a happy news even in the middle of a war. After all things like these give you more strength and motivation to fight and win over a dark time.

He reached to the ministry atrium and took a fireplace to floo home. Exiting the fireplace of the living room, he noticed that his wife was relaxing in a couch. He hurried toward her. He hugged her tight and all the work stresses and frustration washed away from his body and mind.

"So how was your day?" asked Lily.

"Same. going nowhere"

"Don't worry everything will be fine with time", she consoled; "By the way, where is Sirius and Remus?"

"They are going to Andromeda's for her daughter's birthday. They also invited me but i refused."

"Oh, okay"

They stood there a few minutes in each other's embrace.

Then James kneeled down and started to kiss his wife's stomach.

"How is our baby doing?"

"Better than his father: no work stress; no frustration."

James laughed and stood up to kiss his wife.

Lily looked at her husband's hazel eyes and asked,

"James?"

James looked at his wife's beautiful green eyes.

"Yes baby?"

"You know, with all this war going, our baby is going to be alright, Isn't he?"

James kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"Yes baby, our baby is going to be perfectly alright. We will keep our child as far from the war as possible", James reassured her.

They fell in silence after that taking comfort from each other's embrace.

Little did they know that their child was going to be in the the centre of the whole mess.

It was about one hour later; they were finishing their dinner when the fireplace flared and head of Albus Dumbledore appeared. He looked quite sad and stressed.

"Good evening Albus. How are you? Is there going to be any emergency order meeting?" asked James.

"Good evening to you both; I am fine. And no, there is not going to be a order meeting. Actually i need to talk to you both. Can you come to my office after dinner?"

"What is it Albus? Is there any problem?" asked Lily.

"I will tell you, when you will arrive at my office. Just be quick."

With that the head of the old man disappeared and the flames of the fireplace turned into its usual reddish yellow colour.

Lily looked at her husband in worry.

"What do you think is the matter?"

James looked thoughtful.

"Whatever it is, is very important, or else Dumbledore wouldn't have call us to his office."

Lily nodded her head.

"Okay, let's finish our dinner, so that we can go there quickly".

Half an hour later, Lily and James emerged from the fireplace and noticed that, Dumbledore was not alone in his office. There were sitting in a couch two very familiar witch and wizard as well as aurors: Alice and Frank Longbottom. James looked at Frank, who shook his head indicating: he also didn't know anything.

Dumbledore told Lily and James to take another couch and they did that. After they sat comfortably, James spoke up.

"What is it Albus?"

Albus leaned over his desk and started to speak.

"A few days ago, I was in Hog's Head pub taking interview of a witch named Sybill Trelawney and she made a prophecy in front of me."

"A prophecy?" inquired James.

"Yes James, a prophecy about a boy who will defeat Voldemort." all the four other occupants looked surprised at this; "But the problem is, there was a death eater outside of the bar spying on us. But before he could hear the whole prophecy Aberforth noticed him and he escaped. But yesterday the death eater came to me and told me what Voldemort has contemplated about that part of the prophecy."

"Okay, but why did the death eater came to you?" inquired James.

"Because he requested me to protect the family of the boy".

Everyone was shocked.

"what? A death eater came and requested you to save the family of the boy who will defeat his lord" asked James.

"Yes", answered Dumbledore.

"Okay, but who is this boy, Albus?" asked Frank.

Dumbledore sighed.

"For that you need to know the prophecy first."

With that he summoned his pensive from the cabinet. He touched the side his temple with his wand and poured a silvery thing into the pensive.

The face of an woman with thick round glasses appeared and she started to speak in a unnaturally chest voice:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Lily, being the smartest of the four understood the indication of the prophecy and started to cry immediately. James took her in his arms and looked at the old man still confused.

"In which month is Lily due, James?" Dumbledore asked and James's eyes widened in horror.

"But ...but..", he started but Albus cut his off; "Neither Lily is the only one due in July, nor you and Lily are the only couple who have defied Voldemort, James. There is another couple who also fulfill both requirements".

James's eyes widened further and he looked toward the other couple. Alice was also crying in Frank's arms. He looked at James and nodded.

Both men sat in silence for a few minutes consoling their wives.

A few minutes later, after the two women had regained their composure, James asked, "But Albus, who was the death eater?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"I think the name of the death eater should be kept secret for the time being. now, we should concentrate on, how to keep your families safe".

"What do you suggest Albus?" asked Frank.

Dumbledore thought for a few moments; then replied, "I think you should go into hiding. Both of your safe houses will be under fidelius charm. frank, your brother Damien can be your secret keeper and Sirius can be James's secret Keeper"

James and Frank nodded at that suggestion.

The next morning, Lily was making breakfast when James came downstairs. "Good morning my Lily flower", he greeted her with a kiss.

She kissed and greeted him back.

James was sitting it the kitchen, waiting for Sirius and Remus, with a mug of coffee in his hand. He had dark circles under his eyes, due to the lack of sleep. He had spent the last night thinking about the whole matter, not to mention holding and soothing his sobbing wife.

A few minutes later the fireplace flared and Sirius came inside followed by Remus.

"Good morning Lily, James", greeted Remus.

"How are you Prongs? Why are you looking miserable, like Lils has decided to leave you and marry me?" asked Sirius.

"What's the matter Lily? You both are looking as if you haven't slept the whole night", inquired Remus.

When none of them replied instantly, Sirius and Remus looked at each other worriedly.

After a few moments James spoke up, "I think, both of you should sit down first".

They both nodded and sat down; Lily handed each of them a mug of coffee.

After fifteen minutes of explanation of both the prophecy and the hiding plan, Lily started crying again and james got up to comfort her, while Sirius and Remus stared at each other shocked.

A few minutes later, after recomposing herself, Lily served breakfast and they ate in silence.

After the breakfast was finished, it was Sirius who spoke up.

"James, during breakfast, I was deliberating about your hiding plan. And I think, you should reconsider the secret keeper once more".

All the other three occupants looked at him.

"What are you talking about Sirius? Are you refusing to be the secret keeper? Are you afraid of Voldemort?" cried James.

"Come down James. You know very well, I am not scared of that bastard. So far as protecting you, Lils and your child, you know, I will happily jump in front of a killing curse to save any of you."

"Then, what are you talking about?" asked James confused.

Sirius leaned over the kitchen table.

"I think, you should make Wormtail the secret keeper."

James was confused now. He knew Peter wasn't strong and brave enough to hold such a responsibility.

"What? Peter. But why?"

"You see, I am your best friend and every one knows that, even Voldemort. And if you are going into hiding, I will be your first choice to be the secret keeper. Now, I know, I won't tell him your address even under cruciatus curse. But, you know about his knowledge in dark magic. He may have another way to do it. So it's for the best, if he doesn't even know about the secret keeper".

"But why Peter and not Remus?" asked Lily.

Sirius gave a deep sigh.

"You see Lily: firstly Remus will be next choice after me and then we don't know what will happen once he is under the effect of full moon. But with Peter no one will consider him as a secret keeper. Everyone knows he is not so strong and brave. So, even Voldemort won't suspect him to be your secret keeper. And that will be our best way to execute the whole plan".

"I think he is right James", commented Remus. James and Lily nodded.

"So, where are you planning to go for hiding?" inquired Sirius.

James replied, "Godric's Hollow".

* * *

_July 31, 1980_

Albus, Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting outside of the living room of the house in Godric's Hollow for last four hours. Albus was sitting in an armchair; Sirius and Remus were Pacing the floor impatiently while Peter was standing in a corner. They all were waiting for the arrival of the newest Potter. Albus had called for a healer for helping Lily in her labour.

After another two hours, the door of the living room opened and James emerged from the room with a black haired baby in a bundle in his arms. He walked to Sirius and called out, "Padfoot, meet your godson, Harry James Potter".

* * *

_October 15, 1980._

James returned home from a order business through the floo and found the living room empty. He walked up to the bedroom and found no one.

He sighed. His wife was spending more and more time in study these days.

He entered the study and as predicted, found his wife sitting on a desk with her face buried in a thick old book on Egyptian masic.

It was the book she brought from the library in Potter manor. The library in Potter manor had vast collection of both muggle and Wizarding books.

His son was sound asleep in a crib.

He walked up to his wife and placed his arms around her kissing her head.

Lily got startled at first but calmed down when she recognised the familiar hand.

Lily marked the page and close the book.

"How did your order business go?" asked Lily.

"As usual" replied James.

"I will start making dinner half an hour later. Is any of Sirius and remus coming?" inquired Lily.

"Yeah, they both will be here within half an hour", replied James. Then he added, "You are spending too much time in the study, you know?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Researching".

James was confused.

"Researching what?"

"How to protect our son"

James was surprised. He didn't know Lily was researching to find another way to protect their son.

"But Lily we are already In hiding. What more can we do?" asked James.

"There should be something else to do, James. It's our son. And when it comes to him, I am not depending only on just the fidelius charm. If our son is the one the prophecy is talking about, what I think it is. Then we have to take more precautions".

"Wait", interrupted James; "How do you know, the prophecy is talking about our son? Why can't it be Frank's son? After all he and his wife are both aurors".

"Yeah but you are forgetting something James. Our son is also a half blood like Voldemort. But that's not the most important part" informed Lily.

James was even more surprised now.

"There is something more important?", James muttered.

"Yes James there is something more important. Have you forgot, that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin?"

"No", replied James.

"And you can't find any reason for the heir of Slytherin to think a Potter as his worst enemy".

"Oh", mouthed James; "I forgot".

"Yes, you forgot. Because it doesn't mean too much to you. But that doesn't mean Voldemort will take that lightly too".

"OK, I got you. But you do you think Voldemort will be able to break the fidelius charm?"

"Ok, maybe not. But do you think, we can spend our whole life In hiding? And what about our Son, do you think he can spend his whole life being locked in a house, just because a dark lord is maybe after him?"

"Then what do we do Lily?" asked James.

"We will give him more protection. Something that will even protect our son against the killing curse", suggested Lily.

"Do you think you can find something like that?" asked James.

"I think I can find something. The ancient Egyptian wizards and witches had vast knowledge in blood and soul magic".

"And that's why you were reading this book?" inquired James.

"yes".

But before he could ask something else, Sirius's voice came from downstairs.

"Lily, James, where are You? you are not enjoying in your bedroom living my godson alone, Are you?"

"We are in the study Sirius. And your godson is here too", shouted James.

Sirius And Remus came upstairs and entered the study.

"Hey Lily, when is dinner? I am hungry".

"You have to wait another half an hour, Sirius", replied Lily.

"Can I atleast have some juice?" asked Sirius.

"Don't you know where is the juice?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, but I have to take your permission. Don't I?" asked Sirius making an innocent face.

"Yeah, like you always do", snorted Lily while Sirius grinned.

"Hey, where is my godson?".

With that Sirius walked toward the crib.

"What are you doing in the study by the way?" asked Remus.

"Oh, you know, my brilliant wife is always studying" commented James.

Lily hit him in the arm and Remus laughed.

* * *

_January 7, 1981._

Lily and James were sitting in the living room couch, with Harry in lily's arms; a toy snitch in his hand, waiting patiently for a guest. Finally Lily had found a perfect way to protect their son. And all they needed, was confirmation from the greatest wizard of their time.

About fifteen minutes later, the fire in the fireplace flared green, and Albus Dumbledore emerged from the green flames.

"It's so good to see you Lily, James. How is little Harry doing?" greeted Dumbledore.

"It's good to see you too Albus. And Harry is doing fine. He is generally a very appeased child. Just give him a toy and he will play with it for hours", replied Lily back.

The old man smiled.

"Then he is going to be very attentive at studies", stated Dumbledore.

"Unlike his father" replied Lily grinning.

James scowled but the corner of his mouth twitched slightly upward.

"So Lily, James told me that you want to talk to me about something important", stated Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus, I have something important to talk to you. Actually I have found a more effective way to protect Harry. It's actually is a very old Egyptian magic. It's called The Ultimate Creator's Protection".

Dumbledore shifted in his chair to make himself more comfortable.

"It seems interesting, Lily. So tell me more about it".

"Actually professor, the old Egyptians used to use it, to protect their dangerous and prized creations. Only the creator of an object can use the charm to protect it. On the other hand a wizard or witch can can use the charm only on his or her own creation. So, as parents are the creator of a child, they can use it to protect their child too", described Lily.

"And you want to use this magic to protect Harry?" asked the old wizard.

"Yes", answered Lily and James in unison.

"Interesting, very interesting. So how does it work?"

Lily took a deep breath and then started.

"It has two parts. The first part is a ritual and the second part is an incantation. The ritual is needed to be done only once but the incantation is needed to be recast once in a month".

"So how does the protection work?" asked Dumbledore.

This time it was Lily who shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"OK, the parent - child protection method works this way: when one or both of the parents die or get murdered, their souls create a type of shield around their child. It protects the child from any kind of lethal curses and jinxes, like the three unforgivable curses. The shield not only protects the child from those curses but it also make the curses rebound to its caster". Dumbledore nodded.

"So what happens, if someone cast a killing curse on the child?" the old man asked.

"The curse will be rebounded at its caster getting him killed in the process".

"And when will the shield be finally broken?"

"As the shield is created by the magic of the souls, it will only break, when the souls will consider the child safe".

Dumbledore nodded.

"Isn't there any side effect?" ask the old man.

"Actually there is one", Lily hesitated for a moment, then started; "As the souls create the shield, they will be stuck in the mortal world until the shield is broken".

Dumbledore looked horrified for a moment.

"And you both are willing to take the risk?"

"Yes professor we are. We will do anything to keep our son safe", explained Lily and James nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, do you need any help for me?"

"Actually yes professor", replied Lily; "You see, as we both are participating in the ritual, someone else has to do the incantation part of the ritual. And we were thinking if you can do the incantation".

Dumbledore nodded.

"You both are sacrificing your souls, to protect your child. This is the least I can do".

"Thank you professor", Lily and James said simultaneously.

"So, when do you want to do it?"

"What about tomorrow evening professor? Harry usually doesn't sleep at that time", suggested Lily.

"OK, I'll be here at seven".

"thank you professor"

They greeted each other goodnight and Dumbledore left for Hogwarts.

The next evening professor Dumbledore arrived at the Godric's Hollow five minutes to seven.

Lily and James were sitting in the living room couch with Harry in James's arms.

"So Lily, James, are you ready?", asked the headmaster and they both nodded.

Five minutes later Harry was seated in the couch in a sitting position, while Lily and James took one of his hand in theirs.

The old man waved his wand and muttered something and a white light emerged from Lily and James and surrounded Harry through their linked hand. Then each of the parents took out there own wands and muttered something, pointing their wand at Their son's forehead.

Harry's eyelids drooped and Lily ran to take him in her arms. Harry fell asleep in her arms instantly.

"Is he Ok?" the old man enquired.

"Yes, he is just exhausted after the whole process. But don't worry, this happens only the first time", Lily informed them.

"Now, you just need to recast the incantation once in a month, Right?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes", replied Lily.

* * *

_31st July 1981._

There was a air of joy and celebration in the Potter house at Godric's Hollow.

It was little Harry's first birthday. James Lily and all the marauders were there. Sirius and Remus had decided to spend the whole day with the newest Potter and they had also dragged a reluctant Peter into it. So they had spent the night before the birthday at Godric's Hollow. It was eight in the morning and every occupants of the house, both permanent and guest, were having breakfast at the kitchen table. From the expressions on their faces it seemed that Harry's Godfather was more excited than him on his birthday. It was Sirius who explain that they would spend the whole day with Harry playing and there will be a little party on the evening. After breakfast Sirius tried to convince Lily to let Harry open one of his presents, at least the one given by him. Sirius smiled brightly when Lily give him the permission to open the gift given by him. He jumped up excitedly and James and remus laughed at his childishness.

Sirius brought a colourful wrapped box and handed it to Harry. Seeing the little boy's attempt to eat the box instead of opening it, everyone laughed and Lily took the box from him and ripped apart the wrappings. Both James and remus's eyes lit up seeing the toy broom inside the box while Sirius just grinned.

"Wow, it's a toy broom, Padfoot. This is a wonderful gift", commented James.

"Yeah Padfoot, James is right. This is amazing", added Remus.

"Yeah, but if I find even a scratch on my son's body, don't hope to sit for at least a week", threatened Lily and Sirius gulped. It was always best to take Lily's threat seriously.

"Don't worry Lils. He will be fine", he replied sounding braver than he actually felt.

James, Sirius, Remus and also Peter spend the next two hours playing with Harry and his toy broom. When they were all tired, the four friends sat on the living room couches relaxing while Harry played on the floor with his toy snitch.

"It was great Padfoot. Harry is natural in flying", commented Remus and Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, and I think he is going to be even better than Prongs".

James didn't mind the comment and replied, "And with the time he spent with his toy snitch, he is going to be an amazing seeker".

Sirius jumped up at a sudden thought, "Hey I just decided, I will be buying all of his brooms in future".

Remus smiled but James's face fell.

"What's the matter James?" asked Remus.

James just said, "Voldemort".

Remus also looked worried and Peter face paled at the mentions of Voldemort.

"Hey don't worry Prongs. We are going to kick his arse."

James and Remus laughed

"Hey, don't you think we are powerful enough?" Sirius asked cheekily.

James grinned.

"Maybe I, but not you".

Sirius jumped up and removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his inner vest.

"So let's have a challenge of Judo. The winner will have free lunch for next 15 days from the losers".

James and Remus also removed their jacket and shirt but peter refuse to participate and stood their clutching his left arm. the latter part went unnoticed by everyone but Sirius. he thought, he would have to spend some quality time in spying.

Peter noticed the suspicious look on his eyes and started to do his best to avoid him.

* * *

_October 31, 1981._

It was night of the halloween. Lily and James were playing with their son who is now fifteen months old, in the nursery. Suddenly there was a bang from the downstairs and then there was that voice.

Lily and James looked at each other. Dread was evident in their eyes but there was also a fierce determination to protect their son.

James jumped up from his seat and looked at Lily.

"Lily, he is here. Voldemort is here. I am going down; you take Harry and run".

"No James, I am not going anywhere without you", refused Lily.

"But Lily..".

James started to speak but Lily interrupted him.

"No James, when it comes to live it's both of us or none, because Harry will be safe either way".

"But what about his upbringing, Lily?"

"There are Sirius and Remus, james. They will look after him".

When james look unconvinced, she pleaded, "Please James".

James looked at her beautiful green eyes and saw all the love she possessed for him.

How could he refuse those eyes.

He kissed her hard on the lips and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead and left the nursery.

Lily could hear all the noises, bangs and sound of curses and hexes and then it stopped. An uncomfortable and painful silence reigned over the house. Tears were flowing down her eyes freely. She knew, her husband was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save them. And now she was going to do the same to save their child.

She placed Harry in his crib and spoke to him.

"Good bye my baby. Be a good man. And always remember: mama loves you; dada loves you".

Harry was looking at her with an unnatural concentration, like he knew what was coming next.

A few second later the door of the nursery burst open and Voldemort walked in.

Lily spun around and saw the face, no sane witch or wizard wished to see even in their wildest nightmare.

But she kept rooted to the spot she was standing, guarding her son from that evil monster.

"Stay aside girl", spoke Voldemort.

"No", refused Lily. she didn't have any fear now. All she had was the fierce determination to save her child.

"Stay aside you mudblood or you will go down with your fool of a husband", he warned.

"Do what you want, you bastard. I'm not even going to move an inch", cleared Lily. she didn't care; she was ready to join the love of her life, even in souls.

"As you wish... Avada Kedavra".

A sickly green light filled the room and Lily fell to the ground dead.

Harry was crying in his crib now. Voldemort looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Good bye, young Potter... Avada Kedavra".

Another green light shot from his wand toward the little boy.

When the room was cleared, half of the nursery was blasted and all left alive was a crying in boy in a crib with a lightning bolt cut on his forehead with blood dripping from it.

Sirius reached Godric's Hollow a few minutes after the incident. He felt sick to the stomach seeing the dark mark above the house of his best friend.

He entered the house and found his best friend lying on the floor motionless. He ran upstairs to the nursery and found lily in same situation of her husband.

He looked up to his crying godson and found blood dripping down the cut on his forehead.

He picked Harry up in his arms and wiped the blood with his shirt. Tears were flowing from his own eyes.

"Mama?" asked the little boy.

"No mama, Harry", replied Sirius shaking his head.

"Dada?"

"No Harry, no dada".

He came downstairs carrying his godson in his arms when the half giant, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, was entering the house.

"Sirius, is..is little Harry okay?", Hagrid asked. Sirius nodded.

" How is Lily and James?"

Sirius just shook his head.

"The headmaster is coming soon. Do you know how it all happened?"

At that question, Sirius was snapped from his misery and an uncontrollable rage filled him. He stood up and looked at the half giant.

"Can you hold Harry until Albus comes? I've a very important work to finish".

Hagrid nodded and took Harry who had now fallen asleep, from sirius.

Sirius kissed his godson on his forehead and stormed out of the house.

About fifteen minutes later Dumbledore appeared on the spot. He already assumed the worst, but when he noticed the little boy in Hagrid's arms, he got his hopes a little up.

"How is Harry, Hagrid?"

"Asleep but not doin' good. He has a cut in his forehead".

The old man was surprised seeing the distinct shape of the cut.

"Are Lily and James alive?"

The half giant shook his head.

"Sirius checked on them".

Dumbledore went to the fireplace and called Remus's address after throwing some floo powder into it. He said something and then came back to where Hagrid was.

Seconds later Remus emerged from the fireplace and almost broke down seeing his friend motionless at the foot of the stairs. He ran up the stairs toward the nursery.

A few seconds later a loud voice came from upstairs.

"ALBUS, COME HERE. QUICK".

Dumbledore was startled at the tone of the voice. It was hopeful which was really unnatural considering the situation.

The old man hurried upstairs in spite of his age and found Remus sitting on the floor with Lily's head on his lap. His eyes were shining with hope and joy.

"What's the matter Remus?"

"Lily", breathed Remus: "She is alive. She is breathing, Albus".

Dumbledore was shocked.

"That means James…", he paused in his sentence and ran downstairs.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be my first long fanfiction. Hope you will like it. Please read and review.


	2. Some pre-Hogwarts events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. R.

_November 2, 1981._

It was the morning of two days after Halloween. Lily Evans Potter stirred in her bed; she was gaining consciousness. She open her eyes slowly. The light was bright enough to see her surroundings.

She was in a room with white walls and ceiling. She recognised the room. Yes, she was in one of the cabin of St Mungo's hospital.

Then it dawned to her. The last event of her life came to the surface of her mind. She remembered the incantation of the Killing curse in Voldemort's voice and then, the sickly green light. But she was confused. Why was she alive? She should be dead. Her soul should have made the protection shield for her son.

But she was alive. And that meant only one thing: their charm didn't work.

Dread filled her immediately. It shouldn't be happening. The charm should have worked. Her son needed to be alive. She and her husband were ready to sacrifice their souls to protect their child.

At that moment the door of the cabin opened and a healer walked in. She knew the healer. She jumped out of her bed ignoring the slight pain in her muscles and walked toward him.

"Derrick, where is my son? Where is my husband?"

"Don't worry Lily, your husband is in the next cabin, sleeping".

"And where is my son?"

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore will be coming soon and….", the man started but Lily was too inpatient at that moment to listen to any irrelevant word. She grabbed him by his collar and shouted, "DERRICK, WHERE IS MY SON?"

Before the healer could answer, the door of the cabin opened and Remus walked in with a little boy in his arms.

"Mama", the little boy called out.

Lily ran toward Remus and took her son from him.

She placed frantic kisses all over his face and hugged him tight to her chest. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh my baby .. thank Merlin … " she said between her sobs: "Thank Merlin you are okay. I thought … I thought I lost you".

"He is fine Lily. He just had a little cut in his forehead. That's only a scar now", Said Remus trying to sooth his friend's wife.

Lily looked at her son's forehead and was surprised to see the lightning bolt shape of the scar but she wasn't in a mood to comment on that. Her son being alive and safe was enough for her for that moment.

Then she looked at Remus, "How is James, Remus?"

"Don't worry Lily. He was a little beat up but he will be okay", replied the werewolf.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked.

It was near the afternoon of the day when James gained consciousness. All of his muscles were aching like a hippogriff had ran over him. He open his eyes slowly and found a while ceiling.

Then a hand was placed on his arm. He slowly but painfully turned his head toward the person. It was one of his friends, Remus.

"What's the matter Remus? Where am I?"

"You are in St Mungo's hospital", the other man answered.

"But why?"

"Don't you remember anything James?" Remus asked back giving him a distinct expression.

James concentrated and focused in his memory and the events of the night before the previous came to the surface of his mind. He tried to get up but Remus restrained him.

"Don't get up james. The healer has forbid you from getting up. Your muscles are too sore at the moment to take any stress."

"But Moony, where is Lily? And how is my son?" James asked impatiently.

"Don't worry James. they are fine. They are in the next room", He informed and James relaxed a bit.

"I want to see them, Moony. Take me to them", pleaded James.

"You can't get up in this condition, James", supplied Moony, but seeing the frantic look in his friend's face he added; "But don't worry, I'll go and bring them"

A few minutes later Lily, James and Harry was sitting in the hospital bed while remus sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Where is Sirius and Peter, Moony?" james asked and Remus's face fell at the mention of their two other friends. Jemes got tensed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Actually something happened there soon after the incident in the Godric's Hollow", Remus hesitated for a moment then started again: "Sirius confronted Peter in an alley in the muggle London. He blasted the alley killing twelve muggles along with Peter. The aurors informed that before Sirius blasted the alley, Peter shouted that it was Sirius who have betrayed you."

Both Lily and James were shocked.

"What are you talking Moony? How can he Just betray me? He was my best friend", protested James.

"I know James, it's hard to believe but it was what Peter told. And Sirius was also acting weird lately", supplied Remus.

"I don't Believe this", retorted Lily shaking her head: "He was so nice with Harry. How can he just hand him over to that monster?"

"I don't know Lily. Peter was your Secret keeper and it seems that Sirius forced him to give away the secret." Remus sighed: "Peter was destroyed Lily. All left of him was a finger. The aurors have captured Sirius and he has been sent to Azkaban even without a trial".

"No, yet I have to look into it myself. I have to talk to the Minister", said James shaking his head.

"Ok James, but you have to recover before doing that", suggested Remus and James nodded.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was too much of a shock to take at once.

After a few minutes of silence James spoke up, "What about Voldemort? Is he alive or dead?"

"No, Albus don't think he is dead. According to his theory Voldemort disappeared of some sort. Dumbledore is going to be here after dinner to explain his theory", then he grinned, "There are going celebrations all over the wizarding Britten. they believe Voldemort is dead. They are calling Harry 'the boy who lived".

James laughed but Lily scowled.

"So that means my son is going to be a celebrity", joked James and this time even LIly also laughed.

"But why the boy who lived?" asked Lily.

Remus looked apologetic at this.

"Actually, at first it seemed that you and James were dead. So the rumor sprayed up that Voldemort is dead and only Harry has survived. So people started calling him 'the boy who lived'. Even after we announced that you are both alive the name doesn't seem to go away."

James laughed.

"I think the name will be stuck to him, like this wicked lightning bolt scar on his forehead", James added pointing at his son's forehead.

Lily hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, and people will gawk at him everywhere like he is a three headed alien".

"Sorry Lily, I didn't think about that", said James somewhat remorsefully.

After dinner they all were relaxing in James's cabin when the door opened and a very familiar old man with long white hair and beard entered the room.

"How are you doing Lily, James?"

"We are both fine Professor. James was feeling a little beat up at the afternoon but he is recovering fast. We both are going to be released the day after tomorrow", replied Lily. Harry was sound asleep in her arms.

"So do both you remember, what happened to you in the Godric's Hollow?" asked the old headmaster.

"Yes, Albus", Lily and James replied in unison.

Then one by one James and Lily explained their interaction with Voldemort from the night of the Halloween.

After Lily was finished, James asked, "How did this happen Albus? How is it possible that even after being hit by the Killing curse, we are still alive? though it's not that I am complaining about being alive". James said the last part a bit cheekily.

Albus smiled at James's last comment and then got serious.

"I think after killing you and Lily, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and the spell backfired, something unnatural happened and your souls rejoined your body again", answered the old man.

James nodded but Lily looked thoughtful. She was not one to be convinced so easily.

"Ok Albus, but what can happen to make our souls join our bodies once again?" asked Lily.

"Magic, is a very extensive thing Lily", answered Dumbledore looking thoughtful; "and we, wizards and witches, have discovered only a little bit of its wide dimension. And it is one of those cases where magic goes beyond human wits. But I have my theories". Confirming he had everyone's attention, Dumbledore started, "If the charm Lily used to protect Harry did work properly, after killing you both when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the magic of the charm should have ripped apart Voldemort's soul from his body. Right Lily?", at Lily's nod he continued; "So I think: when Voldemort cast the Killing curse at Harry, the spell backfired but for some reason the charm could not ripped Voldemort's Soul from his body. so somehow the magic of the charm reversed itself and ended up giving you your life back in the process".

Everyone was astonished at his explanation.

James only muttered, "Wow".

"But Albus, what could have happened for such powerful magic like, The Ultimate Protector's Charm, to reverse itself?" inquired Lily further.

"Time, Lily, time", Dumbledore started; "If there is something even more powerful than magic, that is time. And time will open every knot; reveal every secret. What we have to do is to flow with time and it will give us every information we need".

* * *

_November 4, 1981_

It was the afternoon of 4th November and James Potter was sitting outside the office of the Minister of Magic, waiting for his call. He and his wife had been released that morning from St Mungo's and he had spent the whole morning in settling back in the Potter Manor. Now he was sitting in a chair outside of the Minister's office though his mind was running a mile a minute. Everyone was saying that Sirius had betrayed him and killed twelve muggles and one of his friends Peter: the press, the aurors who had captured Sirius, the whole Ministry and even two of his most reliable person, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. He knew Sirius was acting weird the last few months. He seemed a bit aggressive toward Peter the last few months while Peter seemed to try to avoid him.

Was Sirius really leaning toward the dark arts like the rest of his family? Did he really force Peter to give away his secret to Voldemort? Did he really kill those twelve muggles along with Peter? He was buried in all those jumble of thoughts when the door of the Minister's office opened and the Minister's secretary called him in.

He entered the office and found Minister Millicent Bagnold sitting behind his desk with a stack of folders upon it. Seeing him entering the cabin the Minister smiled at him, though it looked a bit forced.

"Good afternoon Minister", greeted James.

"Good afternoon James. It's good to see you safe and sound. Are there any special reason for the father of the boy who lived to pay me a visit?" asked the Minister smiling.

James wasn't really sure if he did like the Minister of Magic calling his son the boy who lived.

"Actually sir, I was thinking if I could do anything to get Sirius out of Azkaban?"

The Minister looked stunned at his request.

"What? But why do you want to get the person who sold you to You-know-who, out of Azkaban?"

"But sir, he wasn't the secret keeper".

The Minister looked taken aback at this statement. "He wasn't? Then who?"

"Peter ,sir. Peter Pettigrew was my secret keeper".

Millicent Bagnold looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied.

"Doesn't this make Sirius more the guilty, James?"

"But how sir?" James asked a little confused.

"It's obvious, Isn't it? Sirius forced Peter to give away your secret to You-know-who and then when he found him dead, he killed Peter to hide his crime and his betrayal to you. He also killed twelve muggles in the whole process".

James contemplated about the Minister's words for a few moments, then spoke up.

"But sir, how can you surely say that it was Sirius who killed all of them?"

The Minister looked a little offended at this remark.

"Black was caught red handed, James. Peter shouted on top of his lungs that it was Sirius who betrayed your family. And ..", he stopped in the middle of his sentence and got up from his chair; walked toward a nearby self and brought a copy of The Daily Prophet; "Look at this, James", he said placing the news paper on the desk with a thump; "See, how madly Black is laughing. Do you think it should be the reaction of a innocent and sane person after seeing a blasted alley, twelve dead muggles and a destroyed person?".

James looked at the copy of the news paper. Sirius was laughing; madness was dancing in his eyes. The aurors were holding him from his back. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"But sir, why wasn't he given a trial?".

"Try to understand James, he was caught in the act. Why do we need a trial after that?"

"But sir, you could check his memory or give him veritaserum".

"Memory can be tampered with, James" the Minister said instantly in a raised voice; "And so far as the matter of veritaserum, haven't you noticed his reaction? He has gone insane. How can you give veritaserum to a wizard who has already lost his mind?"

"But sir, is there no any way to prove him innocent?" asked James hopefully.

"Only if you can prove that Peter is alive and it was him who killed all those twelve muggles".

Five minutes later James emerged from the office with a diminished hope and a defeated look in his face.

* * *

_January 22, 1982 ._

James emerged from the fireplace of the Potter manor and the delicious smell of lasagna filled his nostrils.

He was surprised.

They had two house elves, Bob and Mia. But Lily always did all the cooking. And his wife used to make lasagna only for special occasions.

At first, he got tensed about if he had forgot anything special or not. Lily didn't like when he forgot anything special. So, he searched his whole memory, but found nothing.

When he entered the kitchen, he expected to get a shout or maybe worse, a hex. But instead, he got a sweet smile from his wife.

He walked toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"Is anything special today?" he asked her. She just gave him one of her sweetest smile and nodded.

"What?" James asked.

"You will find soon", Lily replied giving him a kiss.

He was even more confused now. But knowing he wouldn't able to get any information from his wife until she is ready, he decided to do something else to distract himself.

"Where is Harry?", james asked.

"Upstairs, playing in the nursery".

He nodded and headed upstairs to spend some time with his son.

Half an hour later, it was almost dinner time and James come downstairs with his son in his arms. He entered the kitchen and found: there were three plates on the kitchen table, one for each occupant of the house. The plate in front of the chair, he usually took, was covered with another plate.

Now he was getting a bit suspicious. His wife was hiding something.

Seeing them Lily ordered, "Take your seat but don't touch anything".

He did as he was told. He placed his son on the high chair and took his own seat.

Lily placed the bowls of food on the table and took her seat.

"Now you can remove the cover of your plate", said Lily excitedly.

James eyed her suspiciously. she had a smile on her face and excitement was dancing in her eyes.

He knew she was not someone to play a prank on him.  _'So what could it be to make her that excited?'_  he asked himself.

He remove the covering plate and his jaw dropped to the ground.

There was a note on his plate and it read: I am pregnant.

James jumped up from his chair And walked around the table to his wife's side In a matter of seconds. He hugged her tight and kissed her passionately.

He pulled away from her and looked at her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"We are going to have another child?" he asked his wife.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes".

He threw his hands up and shouted, "Ho-ho, I am going to be a father".

"Hey, you are already a father", shouted Lily back.

"Oh yeah, sorry Harry".

He said to his son looking apologetic but smiling nonetheless.

Harry was watching the whole interaction between his parents with a smile in his face, though he understood none of it.

* * *

August 11, 1986.

Molly Weasley sat on the bed relaxing after dinner. Today was a hectic day. It was her youngest child and only daughter's birthday. She was five years old now. She smiled at the thought of her only daughter, Ginny, full name: Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was her seventh child. Ginny had six older brothers.

Birthdays in their family were never a major event. They were not well of. Having seven children in the family, they never had loads of money.

But that didn't mean they were not a happy family. After all, one don't need money to be happy. The only thing needed to be happy is love. And they had loads of it.

On each of her children's birthday she would make their favourite meals and give some little gifts. And they would be happy with that.

She turned her head toward where her husband was sitting on the bed with their daughter in his lap. He was currently reading their daughter, her favourite bedtime story: the story of the boy who lived.

Ginny loved listening Harry Potter's story. She would insist her brothers to tell her stories about the boy who lived. She even insisted them to buy her a Harry Potter picture book on her birthday.

She always kept saying: once she got older, she would befriend Harry Potter.

* * *

_August 15, 1989._

Lily and James Potter were really happy. They were back in the Potter manor soon after the disappearance of Voldemort. Their son was safe, at least for the near future. And they hoped, it would be like that for next 30 years or so. And now they had a beautiful daughter with her mother's red hair and father's hazel eyes. And it, was a special day for their daughter. It was her seventh birthday.

Daisy Lily Potter was born on 15th of August, 1982. She was two years and fifteen days younger than her brother.

The Potter siblings had a tradition for last two years to wake up the other on their birthday. but the difference was: Harry would wake up her sister with a gift and a kiss on the cheek while Daisy would wake up her brother with a little prank.

But Harry wouldn't mind so much. He knew it was just his sister's way to show her love for him. Though, it was his mother who told him that the first time his sister pranked him on his birthday.

So in his sister's birthday Harry was heading toward his sister's bedroom with a wrapped box in his hand, still in his pajama pants and shirt. He entered the room and found his sister sleeping on her side, covered by the duvet and hugging her pillow in her queen sized bed.

Harry walked up to her side of the bed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Wake up sis".

Daisy opened her eyes groggily.

"What is it Harry? Why are you waking me up so early?"

Harry smiled.

"Wake up. It's your birthday".

Daisy jumped up at the mention of her birthday.

"It's my birthday".

"Yes", Harry nodded and handed her the wrapped box and kissed her cheek; "Happy birthday Daisy".

She removed the wrappings and found a book from her favourite author. She hugged her brother in excitement and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry. This is a brilliant gift".

Harry smiled. "you are welcome sis".

* * *

July, 1991.

Lily and James apparated at the front garden of 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, With their son and daughter. Lily and her sister, Petunia, had never went along together well since she started at Hogwarts. Actually it was her sister who started to hate her after that. And it got worse after she married James. Yet, she kept trying again and again to grow up a relationship with her sister. And it was one of those attempts. she was there with her family to invite her sister and her family to Potter manor for the joint celebration of Harry's birthday and the beginning of his magical education at Hogwarts.

It was Sunday; so, she knew they will be at home.

She pressed the doorbell and after a few moments her sister opened the door.

Petunia's demeanor changed from pleasant to shock at the moment she saw them.

"L..Lily, JJ..James?"

"Hello Petunia, how are you? Can we come in?" asked Lily.

Lily knew her sister wanted to say no but she couldn't for the sake of politeness. So she just nodded her head.

They entered the house and noticed: Vernon Dursley was sitting on a couch with a news paper in his hand while Dudley and another boy was sitting in another couch watching television with bowl of food in their hands.

Seeing the Potters, Vernon jumped up from his seat with a scowl on his face.

"YOU?", he shouted.

"Don't worry Vernon, we will not be here for long", Lily replied, obviously trying to handle the situation.

He sat down on his previous seat and was staring daggers at them.

James was getting irritated by every passing moments. He didn't like Petunia or her husband because of their attitude but he was also willing to tolerate all of those shit just for his wife.

After some initial greetings and scowling in case of Vernon, Petunia told her son and his friend, Piers Polkiss to go outside and play. Lily also told her children to do the same so that, they didn't have to listen to Vernon's irritating words.

Once the children were outside the adults took their seats on the living room couches.

Lily decided to start the conversation with casual topics.

"Dudley has grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw him. He looks so much like his father. Isn't he?"

"Yeah he does. And both of your children have something from each of you too", replied Petunia though from her expression, it was obvious that she wanted nothing but her sister and her husband to just disappear from her sight.

"Yeah", replied Lily and thought: it was true. Both of their children had something from each of them in both looks and personality. Apart from eyes, while Harry looked just like his father, Daisy was the copy of her. But then Harry had a temper like her while Daisy had more endurance like her father. But again, usually their son was polite and well-behaved like her while their daughter was naughty and mischievous like her father. But, in spite of having such dissimilarities, they were too much alike. They both were brave, courageous and had too much love and affection for their parents and sibling. They were so much Potters.

She was snapped from her thought when her nephew's friend came running into the living room.

"Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley, Daisy just gave Dudley the knee".

Both set of parents jumped up and Vernon shouted, "WHAT?".

"Daisy just gave Dudley the knee", repeated Piers.

Both sets of the parents rushed out of the room and came into the front garden.

They found Dudley lying on the ground on his stomach clutching the middle of his thighs. Daisy was standing a few feet away looking angry while Harry stood there holding his sister from back trying to restrain his sister from hitting Dudley again.

Petunia and Vernon ran toward their son while Lily and James hurried toward their children.

"Why did you hit him Daisy?" asked Lily.

"It's nothing mum…", Harry tried to say but his sister cut him off; "It's not nothing mum. He called Harry a freak and said that he almost got you both killed".

James was angry but not more than Lily. She remembered her sister also calling her freak when they were younger. Now her nephew is calling her son the only that but It also seemed that her sister had blabbed to her family that Harry was the cause of their near death experience. she was really angry on her sister. But before she could say anything, Vernon came forward and started to shout.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. TAKE THOSE FREAK CHILDREN OF YOURS AND GET OUT. AND DON'T DARE TO COME…..",

But before he could finish Lily slapped him. It was so hard that Vernon was thrown onto the ground. She pulled out her wand and pointed at Vernon; then spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Dont, call, my, children, freaks. If you ever do that you will have to spend your whole life as a pig", then she looked at her sister; "How dare you tell them that it was our son who got us nearly killed. I have tried many times to fix my relationship with you but today, I came to know that it's never possible. So, after today I will never try to do that"

With that she gathered her family and disapparated from the front garden of the Dursleys.

A few days later, James woke up in the morning and come downstairs. He sat around the kitchen table and picked up the morning Daily Prophet.

His mouth fell open in shock. There was a article at the front page with a headline 'The boy who lived is about to start at Hogwarts".

He showed the article to his wife after she came downstairs to the kitchen. she looked worried too. they just sat there and kept looking at each other for a few moments. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They had guarded their son from public and press for almost ten years but now, they couldn't do that anymore.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not happy.

There was a article on the Daily Prophet that morning saying, Harry Potter was going to start at Hogwarts that year. And since then her elder brother Ron kept teasing her saying: he was going to go to Hogwarts with Harry Potter but she couldn't.

So she was sitting there at the bank of the river that went by near the burrow, to ease her grief.

She always came here whenever she was sad or frustrated. The beautiful surrounding of the spot always eased her sadness or frustration.

But today she couldn't. She was too much frustrated. Why she had not been born a year earlier, might be as a twin of Ron, then she could go to Hogwarts with her hero too.

She was so much buried in her thought that she didn't realise when her mother came and sat down beside her. She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head and saw her mother.

"Are you angry at Ron?" Molly Weasley asked her daughter. Ginny just shook her head.

Mrs Weasley put an arm around her daughter.

"Don't worry, you will be going to Hogwarts next year. Then you can meet and be friend with Harry Potter", she consoled her daughter.

"But what if he doesn't want to be a friend with me? What if he thinks me just as a little Ginny Weasley?"

"Don't worry, he will want to be a friend with you. After all you are a very brilliant girl and beautiful too", replied Mrs Weasley.

"Really?", inquired Ginny.

"Really. now let's go home and have some lunch before Ron finishes everything".

They both got up from the bank of the river and headed toward the burrow.

It was another few days later, Lily came downstairs in the morning and found her daughter sitting on the living room couch. she got tensed. It was the first time that any of her children had woken up before her. she hurried toward her daughter and sat down beside her on the couch.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Why are you up so early?"

Daisy Look at her mother then shook her head.

"It's nothing important Mum. It's just, Harry is going to Hogwarts in just a month and a half and I am going be alone here. I am going to miss him, mum".

Lily smiled. Her son and daughter really had a very strong bond between them.

"Don't be sad sweetie. After 2 years you are also going to start at Hogwarts", Said Lily trying to sooth her daughter.

"But that's two years mum, two long years", argued Daisy.

"Yeah, but before that you are going to see him during christmas and summer vacations. Maybe we can go to see some quidditch matches at Hogwarts too", said the older women trying to cheer up her daughter. And it somewhat worked. A small smile formed at her daughter's lips.

"Really, can we go to Hogwarts to see quidditch matches?" she asked, her voice was not that somber now.

"Why not, of course we can go".

"Wow!" She exclaimed; "I am going to prank Harry to celebrate this wonderful news".

With that she jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs.

Lily remained on her seat with a small smile on her lips: both of her children loved quidditch too much.


	3. New school and another prophecy

It was the morning of 31st July and a boy with messy black hair was sleeping soundly in his bed. Suddenly there was a loud boom and he jumped up in his bed.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat up on his bed frantically being woken up by a sudden booming voice in his bedroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room with his emerald green eyes.

What he found made him smile and scowl at the same time. His sister was lying on the floor bursting with the fits of laughter with a air horn in her hand.

"Hey Daisy, it's not fare. You can't wake someone up like that. I almost had a heart attack", he complained.

Daisy got up from the floor and headed toward the bed still laughing and sat on the bed beside her brother.

"Yes Harry, When it comes to you, I can do that. I have my rights as a sister after all".

Harry smiled at her remark.

Then she hugged and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Happy birthday, bro".

Harry smiled; then hugged and kissed his sister back. Daisy got up and headed towards the door; then she looked back. "Come downstairs quickly or I am going to finish all the breakfast".

Fifteen minutes later, he came downstairs and enter the kitchen. He found his father and sister sitting around the kitchen table while his mother was in front of the oven making breakfast. His mother always cooked in muggle way. She always said: when someone would cook something by their own hands, their love would also get mixed with the food and it would all over make the food even more tasty.

And Harry thought, his mother must be right because she always made the tastiest food in the world.

Seeing Harry entering the kitchen, Lily wiped her hands and hurried toward him. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Good morning sweetie and a very happy birthday".

"Thanks mum", he replied smiling.

James also got up from his seat and came forward to greet his son.

"Happy birthday son". He wished with a hug.

"Thanks dad", replied Harry.

They both walked toward the kitchen table and took their seat.

"So are you excited for your first Hogwarts letter?" asked James.

"Of course dad, I am really excited".

Harry noticed, his sister's face had fell at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Don't be sad sis. I'll send you loads of letters and I will come home for Christmas break and summer holidays. But more than that, two years later you will be going to Hogwarts too", Harry said trying to cheer up his sister.

She just smiled a little and nodded.

It was then a owl came through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on the kitchen table before leaving again.

Harry took the letter. It read on the envelope:

Mr H. Potter

Glasgow

Scotland

He opened the envelope and took out the letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He read the whole letter twice then handed it to his sister who was peeping over his shoulder in attempt to get a glimpse of the letter.

While his sister was reading his Hogwarts letter his father congratulated him, so did his mother.

They all decided to go to the diagon Alley the next Sunday to buy his school supplies.

At that moment the fireplace flared green and Remus came out of it. He entered the kitchen and Daisy jumped out of her chair and ran to hug his godfather.

"Happy birthday Harry", he greeted the boy.

"Thanks uncle Remus", Harry replied back.

"So our Harry already got his first Hogwarts letter", he said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah", replied Harry merrily.

They spent the whole morning and afternoon playing and talking to each other. James had taken the day off to celebrate his son's birthday.

In the evening there was a small party. As Harry had no other family left on both of his parents' side it was just a few family friends. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid were there in the party.

Professor Dumbledore gave him a rare copy of a book on great ancient wizards while Professor mcgonagall gave him a wand holster for his upcoming new wand. And Harry really liked the snowy owl Hagrid gave him. He named it hedwig. Remus give him a book on the history of his favourite quidditch team: the Pride of Portree.

His family gave him a new trunk which had a gold plate on the top with his name engraved upon it. His dad told him that, it had been a tradition in the Potter family for generations to give a child a new trunk on his or her eleventh birthday.

It was the evening of the next Sunday when James entered his son's room and found him lying in the bed on his stomach, going through his new transfiguration book. James chuckled. His son loved books.

They went for shopping that day and spent the whole morning and afternoon in the Diagon Alley buying Harry's school supplies.

But a strange thing happened there. They had tried almost every wand in Ollivanders' wand shop but didn't find any suitable one for Harry. And finally the wand that chose him, surprised everyone. Harry had a Phoenix feather in his wand and it was from the same Phoenix whose feather was in Voldemort's wand. So that's meant his and Voldemort's wands were brothers. Lily panicked at first but calmed down when James made her understand, that it might be because of the prophecy. Though he mentioned the prophecy in a whisper so that no other could hear but his wife.

He pulled himself out of his thought; entered the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Harry recognised the presence of his father and sat up on his bed.

"Hey dad, what's the matter?" asked the little boy.

"Nothing Harry, I just came here to spend some time with you".

After fifteen minutes, both the father and the son were sitting on the bed when the door of the room opened again and Daisy Walked in. She seemed to be in a somber mood.

"Hey Daisy, why are you looking sad?" asked Harry.

"Why are you reading those books now? You are already going to study them once you are in Hogwarts", she wiped some tears from her eyes; "I want to play with you now. You are going to Hogwarts within a little over than 3 weeks and I am going to be alone here".

James and Harry look at each other. They really hated it when Daisy and Lily got tears in their eyes.

Both the men jumped out of their seat and rushed toward the little girl. Harry hugged his sister and their father hugged them both together.

* * *

It was fifteenth of August and Daisy was sleeping on her bed soundly when something wet licked her face. she open her eyes and found a beautiful puppy In white and brown sitting on her bed. She smiled and it licked her face again.

"Happy Birthday Daisy", Harry wished from the side of her bed.

She hugged the dog and replied, "Thank you Harry. It's a wonderful gift and he is so cute".

"It's a gift from mum, dad and me. Now you are not going to be alone while I am at Hogwarts".

She got up from her bed and hugged her brother. Harry was a great brother. He was not like other brothers. He did never shout at her or leave her alone to play on her own. He always cared for her more than his own, unlike other brothers generally do.

* * *

On September 1st Harry woke up early and got ready to leave for King's cross station with his family.

They reached the platform 9 3⁄4 thirty minutes before the time for the Hogwarts Express to leave the platform. Harry boarded his luggage in a train compartment and stood with his family, looking the interaction between other families.

As James had already warned the media not to show up at King's Cross, the platform was empty of reporters.

About ten minutes before the time, Harry noticed, a family of redheads Came through the barrier of the platform 9 3⁄4. They had a wizard and a witch, a few years older than his parents, along with four younger boys and a young girl, maybe one year younger than him, in their group. The girl was clutching her mother's hand tightly.

When the group reached them, the older wizard called out, "Hello James, how are you?".

"I am fine Arthur, just dropping my son for his first Hogwarts year". He shook the man's hand and added, "How many of your children this year then?".

"Only four James. It will be five next year".

It was then, Harry noticed that the four younger boys were staring at his scar in his forehead while the little girl was looking at his eyes. There was a look of awe and disbelief in her eyes. But before he could say or do anything his father's voice caught his attention.

"Arthur, you have already met my wife Lily. this is my son Harry and my daughter Daisy", James introduced them to the Weasley family and Arthur shook all of their hands and started to introduce his family to them.

"This is my wife Molly. My two eldest son have already finished at Hogwarts. So they are not here. After them this is my third eldest son Percy. Then it's Fred and George. They are twins and this is the youngest of my sons Ron and finally my only daughter and youngest of my children, Ginny", he introduced pointing at every member.

Harry shook everyone's hand one by one but at last when he shook hand with the little girl, he felt something different. But he ignored it thinking, perhaps it was because the girl took his hand very shyly for some reason. After that all the Weasley boys headed forward to board their trunks and he looked around the platform toward the other students and their families. He didn't notice the adorable look, the little red haired girl was giving at his direction.

* * *

At the same time when Harry took Ginny's hand something extraordinary happened inside the walls of Hogwarts. The professor of divination, Sybill Trelawney, who was preparing for a new year of magical education in her classroom, went stiff and rigid and started to speak in a very unfamiliarly chest voice.

"The Dark Lord is waiting behind the shadow ….. terror he wants to shower in the magical Meadow …. The Chosen One will be tested again and again …. The power he knows not will never go in vain …. The doom of the darkness gave him the mark …. the essence of light will repel the dark …. His love his life his power in the vein …. rob her from the dark lord make the best gain …. her love is precious symbol or sence ….. that will fulfill the marked destiny in the end".

Prophecies are made very rarely but history changing prophecies are made only once in a century. But this time, two prophecies of that kind which were even linked to one another, was made by the same person within just a span of eleven years.

The whole event would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for one of the portraits.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a compartment alone. His mood was a little somber. His sister was crying while the train was leaving the platform and he always hated to see tears in his sister's eyes. He reminded himself to write her a letter, once he reached Hogwarts.

He was buried in thoughts when the door of the compartment opened and a very familiar looking red headed boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head.

"No, I am alone here. Please make yourself comfortable".At that moment the twins called out.

"Hey, Ron. Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin; "Don't hesitate to ask if you need help. We will be going then. Bye".

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them while Harry and Ron kept seated opposite to each other.

After a few moments Ron spoke up.

"So, that.. I mean on your forehead. You know…".

"You mean my scar", cleared Harry.

"Yeah your scar, is it… is it what you got when you know who tried to kill you?", asked the other boy.

"If you want to mean Voldemort, then yes", Harry said matter of factly and Ron gasped.

"What?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and  
impressed.

Harry was more confused now, "So what?".

"But no one says his name. My parents say, it's bad", defined Ron.

"But my parents say his name all the time; even my sister also does", replied Harry.

But before the other boy could say anything the door of the compartment open and the trolley witch said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron's ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches and took out a lumpy package while Harry went out into the corridor.

Harry bought some of everything like Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, but I bought for both of us. This is our first time in the Hogwarts express and I want to enjoy it".

"Oh, you don't need to do that. I have this". With that he unwrapped the package with four sandwiches in it. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these,"said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on –".

Harry always liked to share with others. His mum always said: sharing things is the best way to strengthen the bond between family and friends.

Ron hesitated for a few moments and then took a pasty, his sandwiches forgotten.

After that, they settled in a comfortable journey. Somewhere in the middle of their journey, a round faced boy, Neville came into their compartment and asked about his lost toad. They said no and he left the compartment looking tearful all the while.

After a few minutes when Ron was trying to change the colour of his rat, a bushy haired girl came into their compartment. She primarily had come to ask about Neville's lost toad but then started to complain about Ron's lack of knowledge and casting skill in spells and keep fussing over Harry and his name in the History of Magic book.

The worst part of their journey arrived when a silvery haired boy, named Draco Malfoy appeared on the doorway with his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle.

He wanted to befriend Harry but ended up insulting Ron and the Weasleys.

Harry declined his friendship saying, 'If you want to befriend someone, you have to learn to respect his friends first'.

After a little fight, Malfoy and his cronies left and the two friends started to talk about their parents' opinions on the Malfoys.

After that Ron and Hermione once again fell in a row about their little fight with Malfoy.

Almost ten minutes later the train reached the Hogsmeade station and they got out of the train. Then Harry heard a familiar voice. "Firs' years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?". Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!".

Harry was sitting in his bed that night writing letter to his parents and sister.

Mum dad and my dearest sister,

My first day at Hogwarts is almost at its end. It was nice but eventful.

The sorting hat almost ended up sending me into Slytherin but after I requested it not to, it sorted me into Gryffindor instead.

Thank Merlin for that.

You remember Ron from the Weasleys, right? We have become good friends during our journey in the Hogwarts Express. We also met a boy named Neville longbottom. He is too much forgetful. Ron and Neville are both in Gryffindor. You know, there is a girl Hermione; She is too much bossy and got in a row with Ron two times today. She is a Gryffindor too.

We met a Malfoy in the train and believe me, he is a real git. No Surprise he was sorted into Slytherin.

The castle is magnificent, Daisy. You will love it when you will come here. There are ghosts in the castle as mum and dad told us. The song of the sorting hat was wonderful. We even sang the Hogwarts song.

Ok, bye now.

I have classes tomorrow. Hope you will write me soon.

Love you mum, dad. Love you too Daisy.

Harry.

Classes started the next day. Professor Flitwick was the Charms teacher while professor Quirrell was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. History of Magic was taught by a ghost, professor Binns.

On the first class of transfiguration which was taught by professor McGonagall, she showed them how To turn a matchstick into a needle. all the other students started to mutter the incantation immediately except Harry. He was not one of the students who would just learn a incantation and start to cast it.

He would first learn the wand movement and try to understand how it would help at the perfection of the spell casting. only after then he would cast the spell. If it worked, then fine. But if it didn't, then he would try again with the different accent of the incantation and a little different wand movement.

These were the tips his mother gave him before he came to Hogwarts.

professor McGonagall who watched, as students started to shout the incantation as soon as they are given the task except one distinct student. The son of two of her most favourite students.

She watched as Harry sat there trying different wand movements without muttering the incantation. Then after a few minutes he tried the full spell, incantation with wand movement. It made the matchstick change a little. She was surprised to see, that he did it in his first proper attempt.

But he didn't look satisfied. He sat there another few minutes trying different wand movement again without incantation. After a few minutes he again tried the full spell and it transfigured half of the matchstick into a needle.

Finally after one another attempt he successfully transfigured the matchstick into a needle.

Professor mcgonagall was bursting with elation though her face didn't show it. It happened Only a few times in her career that a student had been successful to perfect that spell in only third attempt. Not to mention a student who had grown up in front of her eyes.

"Excellent Mr Potter, fifteen points to gryffindor", she praised.

By the end of the lesson, other than Harry, only Hermione was successful at the task.

Harry was looking forward to the DADA class but the class turned out to be a joke.

But there was something else irritating him more. Whispers followed him everywhere he went. Students were constantly muttering behind his back; pointing and talking about his scar.

But it was the worst of his problems until friday.

The morning of the friday started out well when Hagrid asked him to join him for tea on the afternoon but it got worse when he went to his portion class. After taking the register, Professor Snape suddenly called his name:

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir", Harry answered calmly.

Snape look angry. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked again.

Harry thought for a moment then answered.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save someone from most poisons."

Snape was looking enraged now.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir", Harry answered.

"Sit down Potter", Snape snarled; "It seems that you have time to look up from the deep down of your fame and go through an ordinary school book".

"I am not buried in my fame, professor", replied Harry trying best to hide his annoyance.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter", shouted Snape.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mood was somber. It was a good thing that he had read some parts of potion book or he would have lost more points.

"Cheer up," said Ron. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" then after a moment of thought he added; "by the way, how did you answer all the questions?"

"Because I read it. Mum is very good at potion and I read it well so that I can help in her potion lab at Potter Manor sometimes".

"Oh", Ron mouthed.

On the afternoon of that day when Harry and Ron was in the Hagrid's hut Harry found the news about a breaking in at Gringotts on the same day of his birthday. He was a bit surprised to find that someone would try to break in at Gringotts but ignored it anyway.

On the day of their first flying lesson Neville got a Remembrall from his gran.

During their flying lesson on the afternoon Neville accidently take off the ground. He fell from his broom and ended up with a broken wrist.

After madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing, forbidding the rest of the students from flying in her absence, Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall that was left on the ground and took off. Harry followed him against the warning of Hermione and saved the Remembrall by a fifty feet dive when Malfoy had thrown it into the air.

Professor McGonagall caught him doing that and took him to the castle with her. But instead of giving him any punishment or detention, she made him the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

* * *

James, Lily and Daisy were having breakfast the next morning when Hedwig flew in through the kitchen window. She had a letter attached to her leg.

Being the most excited among the three of them, Daisy took the letter from her leg and started to read it.

Then she suddenly jumped up from her seat. "Mum, dad, guess what?"

"What?", ask both of the parents, obviously confused at the sudden outburst of their daughter.

"Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker".

"What?"

They both jumped up.

"Yeah, see". With that she handed the letter to her parents.

Lily and James read the letter together and got highly surprised as they knew well that first years were not allowed brooms. Yet their son had made the team. Both of the parents were beaming with pride. Though Lily was a little annoyed that her son had gone against a teacher's order.

"Isn't it great, dad?", asked the little girl.

"Yeah, it's really great", replied James.

"So when are you going to send him his broom, dad?" asked Daisy.

"No, I don't think we are going to send him his old broom. I think, he deserves a surprise from us too. What do you say princess?"

"Why not, dad", the little girl replied.

"What are you thinking, James?" asked Lily.

"Oh, you will find out soon", reply James winking at his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Please read and review


	4. End of year one

Later on that day, Malfoy challenged Harry for a wizard's duel at night, but never turned up. And Harry and his friends were almost get caught by Filch and his cat.

On their way back to the Gryffindor tower they got lost and ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor, where they almost got killed by a three headed dog.

After they reached the common room Hermione informed them that the dog was standing over a trapdoor.

At that night Harry was lying in his bed thinking about what could be hidden behind that trapdoor.

The next day Harry and his friends were having breakfast on the Gryffindor table at the great hall, when owl posts arrived. Every student and teacher in the great hall looked with interest when six owls carried a large parcel and dropped it in front of Harry.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ron.

"I think it's my old broom from home", replied Harry.

He took out the letter first and it read:

Dear Harry,

It's a little congratulations gift from your family to you for making the team.

Mum, dad and Daisy.

Harry ripped open the package after reading the letter and found a new Nimbus 2000.

All the students nearby gasped and the whole great hall looked toward the Gryffindor table.

Life at Hogwarts was smooth after that, but until Halloween.

On the day of Halloween, Ron and Hermione had a row during their Charm class, regarding Ron's low performance of the levitation charm. And Ron insulted her saying she was a nightmare and no one wanted to be friend with her.

Hermione didn't turn up after that the whole morning and afternoon and the two friends overheard from Parvati that she was crying in the girls' toilet.

During the halloween feast in the evening a troll got inside the castle and the two friends saved Hermione from the troll, by Ron hitting the troll on the head with its own club, using the levitation charm.

After that incident they became very good friends with her and started to spend their time together.

October turned into November and the weather became cold. Wood started to make the team practice hard, for their upcoming match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The morning of the match Harry was nervous. Though he had been flying his whole life, he could not help it.

He flew into the pitch with his other teammates and found his two best friend sitting in the Gryffindor stand.

But what cheered him up the most, was the fact that his parents and sister were also sitting in the stand with the professors. They waved at him and he waved back. His sister was cheering and bouncing up and down seeing him flying with his other teammates.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the match started.

At the middle of the game Harry's broom started bucking uncontrollably in the mid-air and his family and friends jumped out of their seat obviously worried, but none more than his mother. she had her wand ready in her hand to do something, if he fell from his broom.

After a few minutes, his broom stopped bucking and he gained back his control on his broom. He zoomed higher and started to look for the snitch.

Finally Harry found and caught the snitch by almost swallowing it and gave Gryffindor a 170 to 60 win.

After the initial celebratory moment was over, James, Lily and Daisy hurried down the stands and hugged Harry. Daisy even slapped him on the arm for almost giving them a heart attack.

After his family left, Harry and his friends were having tea in Hagrid's hut, when Ron and Hermione informed him that it was Snape who jinxed his broom and Hermione distracted him by his putting robes on fire.

Hagrid declined their accusation on Snape and through all those talkings, he unintentionally revealed that the name of the three headed dog was Fluffy and the thing it was guarding, had something to do with Nicolas Flamel.

Winter came soon and brought snow and christmas with it. Ron and his brothers were staying at Hogwarts, as Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. So, Harry decided to stay in the castle too.

Daisy was reluctant at first to let Harry stay at the castle but after he promised her that, he would make it up to her once he was home for summer vacation, she agreed.

Hermione left for home to spend Christmas holidays with her parents, so did many other students. Harry and Ron were happy to have a whole dorm to themselves.

On the Christmas Eve, Harry had a touch of sadness in his mood, for not spending the Christmas with his loving family but he was also looking forward to a Hogwarts Christmas at the castle. They spent the whole evening playing chess, exploding snap and talking with each other.

On the Christmas morning Harry woke up by a sudden jolt from Ron.

"Wake up Harry. It's Christmas", he shouted almost in his ear.

On an ordinary day he would have shouted at Ron, but he didn't want to start his Christmas like that.

"Happy Christmas Ron", he greeted with a smile.

"Happy Christmas to you too Harry", the other boy greeted enthusiastically; "Wake up. We got presents".

Harry got a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid; an unexpected gift from Mrs. Weasley: a green jumper. And finally the gift from his family: an invisibility cloak, which came out to be a real surprise for him.

According to the letter sent by his father the invisibility cloak was a Potter family heirloom and had been passed through generations. And now it was Harry's turn to get it.

Both Harry and Ron was elated to have a invisibility cloak with them. Now they could go anywhere in the castle they wished, without getting caught. It got easy for them to search about Nicolas Flamel in the restricted section of the library.

That night, Harry was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library when he unknowingly opened a book and it started to scream. He ran from there and ended up in a unused classroom.

The room was almost empty except a magnificent mirror. He walked toward it. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

It was strange to have such a magnificent mirror there in that unused classroom.

But it was not the mirror that surprise him, instead, it was, what he saw in the mirror when he came in front of it.

There were standing inside the mirror, were two set of his parents copy. But, where one set of his parents had their usual eye colours, the other had the inversed. And the first set of his parents was older than the second.

After contemplating about the reflection for a few minutes, he understood that there were not two sets of his parents. The younger version of his father with green eyes was him and the younger version of his mother with his father's hazel eyes was his sister instead.

But, there was something more astounding. Standing between his and his sister was another red haired woman with a few tiny freckles around her nose. She was very beautiful and her chocolate brown eyes were so full of life. Her smile was heartwarming. Whenever she would look at the mirror Harry, her eyes would shine with an emotion he could not place. she had a child with red hair and green eyes in her arms and the mirror Harry's arm was around her waist. His eyes would also reflect the same emotion as that woman, whenever he would look at her.

All of them were smiling at him.

Harry was confused. What was the mirror showing? Was it his future? But then how there could be someone he hadn't met yet. Or maybe he had but could not place it.

But there was one thing for sure, he like to see them there. It made him very warm inside. Maybe his future would get to be like this. Maybe the woman in the mirror beside him could be his wife. And the child in her arms could be his.

He kept seated there for some time just watching them in the mirror. Then he left with a promise to come back the next day with Ron, to show him, what could be his future.

But, by the next night he was even more confused. Ron didn't see the same thing as Harry did, in the mirror. In the mirror Ron saw himself standing there as a Head boy and quidditch captain, holding the house cup and quidditch cup.

" _So, is it really showing my future?"_  thought Harry, lying in his bed that night.

The next few days Harry went alone in that classroom. He loved staring at that mirror. Not just because it might be showing his possible future but because he loved seeing those faces, full of love and happiness, inside the mirror.

Then one night Professor Dumbledore caught him there and Harry told him about what he saw in the mirror.

Then Dumbledore made him understand how that mirror could bring misery to someone's life.

He explained that, the Mirror of Erised showed everyone nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of their hearts. And because of horrors in Harry's past, he always wanted a safe future, full of love and happiness.

He also explained, how keep staring at someone's greatest desire could make him forget his real life.

He also told Harry not to try to find the mirror, once it would be moved to another place, the next day.

After Harry left, Professor Dumbledore sat there on a desk with his hand under his chin. He was not surprise about what Harry saw in the mirror. He wasn't even so much surprised to find, that, there was another red haired woman who could be considered as Harry's wife. After all, the legend of Potters and their redheads were known to the whole wizarding world.

But what surprised him most was the distinct feature of the woman. According to Harry The woman had freckles around her nose.

And so far he knew, there was only one wizarding family known to have red hairs and freckles. The Weasleys. And there was only one Weasley man in the whole wizarding world who is known to have a daughter. Arthur weasley.

He knew that Arthur's family was not too much close to James's for Harry to have feelings for his daughter.

And then there was also the prophecy of the September 1st. He hadn't shared that with anyone either. He wanted to discover the meaning of the prophecy completely before telling it to the Potters. And that prophecy also mentioned a girl.

' _Does young Miss Weasley have anything to do with the girl in the prophecy?'_  thought Dumbledore.  _'Is the girl in Harry's vision in the mirror is just a coincident, or the flash of Harry's future?'._ Because he knew, seeing future in the Mirror of Erised was not impossible. Someone could see his future in the mirror, if that was his heart's desire.

' _No, i have to contemplate about this matter a bit more before taking it to any of James and Arthur',_ he said to himself.

* * *

Quidditch practice was being hard and Wood was getting obsessed.

Then came together a good and a bad news for Harry and his friends.

The good was, they had found about Nicolas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. They also came to a decision that it was the Philosopher's Stone, the three headed dog was guarding.

And the bad news was, Snape was refereeing the next match. The mood of the whole Gryffindor team was somber. They all knew Snape was going to pick on them at every opportunity.

On the morning of the match, Harry felt dreadful. The presence of his family in one of the stands cheered him up a little bit but it was not enough. He didn't want show himself a loser in front of his family.

It was only, when he along with his teammates, saw professor Dumbledore also sitting in the stand, the whole team relaxed. They knew very well that Snape wouldn't dare to do anything wrong at the presence of the headmaster.

Yet the game plan of the Gryffindor team was, to catch the snitch as soon as possible and end the game.

And Harry did that. He caught the snitch with in five minutes of the game, with a spectacular dive.

The exam was coming soon and Hermione was going crazy about study. But then came another trouble. Hagrid got a dragon egg from somewhere and it was an egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback. After it was hatched, he even named it Norbert. But the problem was, according to the ministry law, Keeping a dragon as a pet was illegal and Nobert was growing up too fast to keep him hidden inside Hagrid's hut.

So, using Harry's advice, they decided to sent him to Romania where Ron's brother Charlie worked in a dragon reserve. They contacted Charlie who agreed. But in the whole process of handing Norbert to Charlie's friend, Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught by Professor McGonagall. They lost one hundred and fifty points and ended up in detention along with Malfoy who suspected their activity and told McGonagall about it.

While serving detention, Harry came face to face with Voldemort who was drinking blood from a dead unicorn. But he was saved by Firenze, a centaur.

At the last day of his exam, they came to know that Hagrid had told a stranger who had refused to take off his cloak, about Fluffy and how to get past him.

After putting two and two together, Harry and his friends came to a conclusion that someone was going to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

They tried to approach Professor Dumbledore with the information but Professor McGonagall informed them that he had left the castle and wouldn't be there until the next day. So, they told her about the danger but she refused to believe them.

So finally, they decided to save the stone themselves.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly and found Albus Dumbledore standing in front of his bed.

"Good afternoon Harry", said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times", said Dumbledore; "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I –"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry swallowed and looked around. He realised, he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming; "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.", then the old man looked at Harry; "I have got some information about your adventure from your two best friends. But I want to listen the whole story from you once again, Harry".

Harry nodded and started to tell the old man about, how he, Ron and Hermione passed Fluffy, the three headed dog, by playing the wooden flute of Hagrid and passed the Devil's snare; then how they found the charmed key by flying in brooms and played a giant chess and how Ron got hurt there. Then he explained, how Hermione solved the potion puzzle and finally he came face to face with Professor Quirrell.

There he told him, how he had found the Philosopher's stone in his pocket by looking at the Mirror of Erised and finally how he came face to face with Voldemort who was peeking out of Professor Quirrell's head.

Then he explained how Professor Quirrell's hand and face was burnt by his touch.

Dumbledore just stood there and nodded, a small smile was playing on his lips.

After a few moments Harry asked, "How long have I been in here?".

"Three days. You family and friends will be relieved to see you come around. They have been so worried these last few days".

"What about the stone, sir?"

"Don't worry Harry, the stone has been destroyed. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you".

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"Yes Harry, they will die. But don't worry they have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order".

"But sir, after that….", Harry started but the headmaster cut him off.

"Yes Harry, they will die after that. But don't worry, it maybe a horrifying thought for someone so young like you, but for an old person death is nothing but the next great adventure. And to Nicholas and Perenelle, it will be like going to bed after a very, very long day".

Harry lay there for some minutes in silence, then asked, "Sir, even after the stone is destroyed Voldemort will be back, isn't he?"

"Yes Harry, he will be back. Maybe on other day by any other means".

Harry nodded slightly then asked.

"Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me? Why did his hand and face get burnt?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It's because of your mother Harry", Harry looked surprised at this; "Your mother stood between you and Voldemort to protect you from him. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark", Harry tried to touch his scar and Dumbledore interrupted; "No Harry, not a visible scar like that. It is in your very skin. And Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good".

Harry then looked thoughtful for a moment and asked.

"How did I get the Stone out of the Mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes … Now, enough questions. I think your family is just going to arrive so I will take my leave. But before that I think I'll try some of these Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Earwax!"

At that moment the door of the hospital wing opened and Lily, James and Daisy walked in. seeing them walking inside Harry got up and sat on the bed, despite the pain in his head.

Seeing the pained expression in her son's face, Lily ran toward him. She reached the side of the bed and hugged her son tightly trying her best not to move his head too much.

She pulled away and kissed his forehead. James stood beside the bed and Daisy sat at the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Other than the pain in my head I am fine mum". Then he looked at his sister; "How are you sis?"

"I'm fine big bro. After all I'm not the one who faced Voldemort and was unconscious for three days", she replied playfully.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah".

"So Harry, though we have listened it quite enough from Albus and your friends, we want to hear from you about what happened between you and Quirrell, or maybe we should say Voldemort, down there".

Harry nodded and gave his family a full description about what happened from their entering the third floor corridor to his waking up in the hospital wing.

Then his expression changed and he looked at his father who was standing beside his mother with a thoughtful expression.

"Dad, Voldemort told me that, he went to Godric's Hollow that night only to kill me. But why dad? Why did he try to kill me when I was only a baby?"

James and Lily looked at each other, worry evident in their eyes while Harry and Daisy were looking at their parents with questioning looks.

After a few moments James answered, "Ah… You see Harry… as I am an auror, I was trying those days to track Voldemort's death eaters. And we were getting a few successes too. So he threatened to kill me if we didn't stop tracking his minions. But after a few threats he understood that threatening to kill me wouldn't be enough to stop me. So to get a revenge on me and to give other aurors warning, about what would happen if we ignore his threats, he tried that night to kill you", he lied.

James and Lily was looking at their son with apprehension, waiting for his reply.

Harry knew his parents were hiding something from him, but he also knew that he wouldn't get any more information from them at that moment. So, he decided to go with their explanation and nodded.

James and Lily let out a breath and smiled at their son.

That evening after dinner, James and Lily were sitting in two armchairs in headmaster's office while their daughter was visiting her brother in the hospital wing.

"So Albus what do you think happened between Voldemort and Harry there in that chamber? Why did Quirrell's hand and face got burnt by Harry's touch?" asked James.

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and answered, "You see James, that night when Voldemort attacked in Godric's Hollow, in spite of the effect of the Ultimate Protector's Charm, Lily decided to guard Harry from Voldemort. She didn't fight with him what she could if she wanted. Rather, she happily sacrificed herself for her son and cast herself between Harry and Voldemort. And this wonderful act of love and sacrifice created a blood bond around Harry. The bond was activated at the moment Voldemort's killing curse hit Lily. As the effect of the bond Voldemort can't touch Harry. And as Professor Quirrell was acting as a host for Voldemort, so practically Voldemort was living inside him. That's why when he tried to touch Harry his hand got burnt".

"Wow!", James muttered in awe.

"So, does that mean Voldemort will never be able to touch Harry?", asked Lily.

"No Lily, the bond will not work forever", replied Dumbledore; "The charm will only work, so far Harry is underage. Once he gets seventeen the bond will not work anymore".

Lily nodded and then asked, "Are there any way to break the bond before Harry turns seventeen?".

"Yes Lily, there are other ways", answered Dumbledore; "But I don't think, we need worry about those facts right now".

Both Lily and James nodded at that.

* * *

Harry was released the next day before dinner and he joined the other students for the end of year feast.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped onto a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to have a look at him.

Then Dumbledore announced the house points where Gryffindor was in the last place with 312 points; Hufflepuff was in the third place with 352 points; Ravenclaw was in the second place with 426 points and Slytherin was in the first place with 472 points.

Students in the Slytherin table started cheering and making loud noises when Dumbledore started to speak again.

Then, he awarded Ron, Hermione 50 points each and awarded harry 60 points for there excellence and outstanding performance in rescuing the Philosopher's stone. After those points Gryffindor stood at the same points of Slytherin.

Then Professor Dumbledore awarded Neville 10 points for his bravery in standing up against Harry and his two best friend. And with that Gryffindor beat Slytherin and won the house cup.

The exam result came and Hermione was the top of the class with Harry being the second, though his practical marks were better than Hermione except in potion. Harry thought, Snape had done it intentionally.

Both Ron and Neville had also passed in all the subjects though Neville's potion marks were dreadful.

Their journey to London in Hogwarts Express was peaceful except Malfoy's little visit.

Ron invited both Harry and Hermione to stay at the burrow sometime during their summer holidays.

Harry was walking in the platform in search of his family when a missile of red lashed onto him. Daisy was truly happy to have her brother back with her for the summer vacation.

"Hey daisy How are you?" asked Harry.

She pulled away from him and answered, "I am fine Harry. Looking fit eh?".

Harry laughed. "You bet".

At that moment Lily and James Joined them. Lily hugged and kissed her son.

"How did your last few days of school go?" asked James hugging his son.

"Excellent dad. We won the house cup".

"Wow! great".

Then Mr and Mrs Weasley also joined them with Ginny who was trying to hide behind her mother.

"Busy year?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Very", said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley".

"Oh, it was nothing, dear".

Lily was feeling a little shame for not sending Harry's friends anything for christmas but promised herself to do that from the next year.

Hermione notices her parents and left to join them after bidding goodbye. After Hermione left, Ron looked at her sister and asked.

"Ginny, why are you hiding behind mum?"

Ginny shook her head but refused to leave her cover.

"Ok Harry, we will be late. Let's go home", said James.

The Potters and the weasleys bade each other goodbye and left for their respective homes.


	5. The voice inside the wall

It was a summer day and a boy with messy black hair and round glasses was sitting on his desk doing his homework. But his intense green eyes were focused out of the window, at the beautiful front garden of Potter Manor.

It was a magnificent view. Flowers, beautiful and adorable, of various colours were blooming all over the garden glittering under the golden sunlight. The flowers, along with the head of the trees, were dancing in the light breeze.

But his mind was far away from the natural magnificent beauty.

Harry potter was in a somber mood. It was the fourth week of their summer holidays and none of his two best friends had sent him any letter. He thought, after all the events they had gone through last year, Ron and Hermione would at least like to know about his well being.

But no, there wasn't a single letter from any of them. Even all the letters he had sent them, had gone unreplied. Even he had sent each of them several letters, asking, if they would like to join his birthday party, but even there came no reply in return. Now it was 30th of July, the day before his birthday and he was really, really frustrated.

He knew Ron and Hermione were the best of friends one could ask for. The events of the last year and all the company and support they had given him, had left no doubt on that. So, no letters being there from his friends and his own letters going unreplied meant only one thing: someone was intercepting or worse confiscating his letters.

Normally it would have been a kinky idea but after spending a year at Hogwarts and going through all the events, he knew, nothing was impossible in the magical world.

He sighed and closed his book. He wouldn't be able to get any study after all these thoughts. He spent the whole next day in a dampened mood. Neither his sisters little prank nor his mother's fantastic meals did light it up.

But his mood changed considerably the next day when he went up to his room after dinner. He entered his room and found a house-elf bouncing on his bed. The house elf was looking young and wearing grubby pillowcases. The attire of the house elf seemed a bit weird to him because, Bob and Mia, the two house elves in Potter Manor, had their own suitable uniform in black and crimson, with Potter crest emblem on it.

"Er – hello?" asked Harry; "Who are you and what are you doing here on my bed?"

The house-elf jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor at the sound of his voice.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature, in a high-pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir … Such an honour it is …"

"So Dobby", he started trying his best to sound polite; "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you but don't you think it's not an appropriate time for a house elf other than our own, to be in my room."

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby knows it is a very bad time to meet Harry Potter, sir, but Dobby has come to tell you, sir … it is difficult, sir … Dobby wonders where to begin …".

"Ok, though you are a guest uninvited, I think you should sit down first", Harry said pointing at a chair.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears – very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never … never ever …".

Harry thought he had somehow offended the house-eld.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard – like an equal –"

"Ok Dobby, I understood. Now would you please tell me why are you here?" he was getting a little irritated now, yet he kept his voice polite.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago … that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him … Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But why?"

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir! He is too great, too good, to lose"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Punishing myself, sir", Dobby answered. "My master always tells me to that".

"Ok Dobby", said Harry hurriedly "But your master is not here and you don't have to do that"

The house-elf became teary eyed again.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard, sir, telling a house-elf not to punish himself"

"That's all right Dobby", said Harry blushing under the praise. Then he got serious; "But I've to go back Dobby. That's my school and I've friends there".

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been – hang on," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby – Dobby did it for the best …"

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry … Dobby hoped … if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him … Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir …"

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Sorry Harry Potter, sir Dobby can't. But Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts this year".

With that the house-elf disappeared from the spot.

For the next few moments, Harry stared at the spot the house elf just disappeared from; then he sighed and sat down on his bed. He was confused as to why the house elf was, among all things, was stopping his letters and what the danger it was talking about. But then again, he was happy inside to actually find, that his friends didn't forget him after all. They had actually sent him letters but none of the letters reached their destination.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Harry described his parents the last night's event; Dobby's visit and why he didn't get any letters from any of his friends.

When he was finished, he asked his father, "Dad do you know who this Dobby is? or for which family does he work?"

"I don't know Harry but I think we should ask Bob and Mia".

"Bob. Mia" ,Harry called out and the two house elves appeared.

"Yes Master Harry?", Bob asked.

"Do any of you know any house-elf named Dobby?"

Both the house elves shook their head. "No master Harry, we don't know any house sale with this name", replied Bob.

"It's okay Bob, Mia. you can go now".

The house elves nodded and left with a snap of a finger.

Harry turned toward his father.

"Dad what do I do now? How do I contact Ron and Hermione?"

James thought for a moment and then answered.

"I think, I will talk to Arthur at the ministry and ask, if you can go to their home tomorrow and meet Ron."

Harry nodded and got up from his chair. He spent the whole morning and afternoon in anticipation and just hoped, his father would find a way to contact Ron.

That evening James came from the ministry and informed Harry that Arthur had gave him the floo address of his home and he could go there the next morning. He also informed Harry that Mrs Weasley would expect him at breakfast at eight.

Harry was very happy with that news. He really wanted to see his best friend. And meeting his whole family including his other brothers would just be a lovely bonus. He went to bed that night cheerful and excited for the next day. He just couldn't wait for the morning to arrive.

The next morning Harry woke up before his alarm could go off and got ready to leave for Ron's House. Fifteen minutes later, when he entered the kitchen of the Potter Manor it was still seven thirty and his mum was brewing coffee at the kitchen counter and his dad was seated at the kitchen table with the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Good morning Mum, good morning dad", he greeted with a cheerful mood and they greeted back. He took a seat at the kitchen table across his father.

"You are really excited, aren't you?" his father asked looking over his newspaper.

"Yes dad, very. I'm going to sit my best friend's house for the first time", he replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"Have fun!", wished his father.

"Thanks dad".

When the clock ticked eight, Harry got up from his chair. "Bye mum, bye dad", he greeted.

His father greeted him back from his seat while his mum came forward; hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Enjoy your day and be a good boy", she said after pulling away; "And say hello to the Weasleys from us". He nodded his head.

He exited the kitchen; entered into the living room fireplace after throwing some floo powder into it and called out "The Burrow!".

Harry went to the squeezing and spinning sensation went with flooing and passed many fireplaces before reaching his destination. He stumbled out of the first place and was barely able to hold himself steady after a strong effort. He looked around and found himself standing in a kitchen. But, before he could see more, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley. The hug was a little tighter than his mother but it had the same motherly feeling.

"It's so good to see you, Harry dear. We were so worried about you", she said with a relieved expression.

"Thank you for your concern Mrs Weasley. And it's good to see you too", he replied with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you go and relax at the living room, dear. I will go and wake up Ron. He is never a morning person", said Mrs Weasley and started to head toward the stairs, "By the way dear, breakfast will be in half an hour". She said turning back a little.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, I can wait", replied Harry before heading toward the living room.

The living room was decorated with a sofa, armchairs, a large fireplace and a wooden wireless and a large bookshelf. But the most attractive thing in the whole living room was a clock with nine hands. Instead of number there were phrases like 'Home', 'School", 'Work', 'Lost', 'Hospital', 'Mortal peril'. And each hand showed the status of a particular family member. He looked around the room. It was not too fancy, but very welcoming.

Ten minutes later Ron entered the room mussed up with sleep. "Hi Harry!", he greeted from the doorway with a sleepy but cheerful smile.

Harry smiled back. "Hi Ron! How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry. What's the matter with the letters and the house elf, dad was talking about?" Ron asked confusion.

"Long story, I'll tell you letter", the messy black haired boy replied with a little frown on his face.

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Percy and Mrs Weasley were seated at the kitchen table when there was a sound of someone rushing down the stairs. And a few moments later a girl with red hair appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, appeared in the kitchen in a long nightdress. She looked around; got a glimpse of Harry; gave a small squeal and ran out of the kitchen again.

"Wow!" muttered Harry bewilderedly; "What was that?"

"Ginny", said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "She's been talking about you all summer".

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," grinned Fred, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean.

Harry had spent the whole day at the burrow with the Weasleys. He de-gnomed the garden with the Weasley boys though Mrs Weasley insisted him not to do. He also spent some time flying in the orchard on one of the Weasley brothers' broom.

When flying outside, he got a proper look of the burrow. From outside the house looked like it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several storeys high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic.

He also went to visit Ron's room under the attic. It was like walking into a furnace: nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realised that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of The Chudley Cannons, his favourite quidditch team.

He also came to know that they had a ghoul in the attic.

From Harry's perspective, after spending almost a whole day at the burrow, the house might not be attractive from outside; the rooms insides might not be well decorated but the atmosphere inside the house was warm and welcoming. But the best thing about the burrow, was the people lived inside the house. And it already felt like a second home to him.

Little did he know that, in a few more years, the house was really going to be the second home for him.

After that, Harry started to floo to the burrow twice a week.

The only weird thing around the burrow was Ginny's reaction around him.

She seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. One time she even put her elbow in a butter dish. Harry always tried to ignore those incidents not to make her uncomfortable.

The Hogwarts letter arrived a few days later and the Potters and the Weasleys decided to do their school shopping together.

The Weasleys and the Potters met at the Leaky Cauldron and went from there together toward the Diagon Alley. They went to Gringotts first and then met Hermione and her parents outside the Flourish and Blotts.

Outside the shop they saw to their surprise, a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12.30 – 4.30 pm

Hermione was too excited about seeing the man so was Mrs Weasley. But Lily didn't look too much excited. She actually had frown on her face.

"Dad, who is this Gilderoy Lockhart and why both Hermione and Mrs Weasley looking so excited?" asked Harry.

"He is the writer of some adventurous story books which he claims being his own adventures. He is a bit good looking too and that's why witches start to gasp whenever he is in sight ", replied James with a disgusted look in his face.

"Then why doesn't mum look that much interested?" asked Daisy.

"Because, no offence to Hermione and Molly, but I am not a fool", replied Lily in a low tone so that Hermione and Mrs Weasley couldn't hear her; "He is too much of a pompous and attention seeker to have some adventures like those on his own".

"I bet your new DADA teacher is a witch who is a die hard fan of that Gilderoy Lockhart", stated James.

"Or maybe Lockhart himself", supplied Lily.

As they entered the shop Lockhart spotted Harry and yanked him forward for a photoshoot before any of Lily and James could stop him. Lockhart not only took pictures with Harry but also gave him his entire collection of books and announced that he was going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts for the next year.

Harry made his way out of the limelight and put the books in Ginny's cauldron and told her to have them, saying he would buy his own.

He stepped out of the crowd and at that moment the voice of Draco Malfoy reached his ears.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with him. He said again with a disgusted look in his face, "Famous Harry Potter, Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

But what surprised him most, was, before he could say anything in reply the voice of Ginny Weasley came from his side, "Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"

It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny blushed scarlet.

Then Ron came and caught up in a row with Malfoy.

But before they could lay a hand on each other, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, appeared on that spot and started to insult Mr Weasley about their lack of money and his low standard job at the ministry. He also taunted James about associating with muggles and poor blood traitors.

After that the three men got into a fight while Lily and Molly was shouting at their respective husband to stop.

Finally when Hagrid came and pulled them apart Lucius Malfoy had a swollen eye, a bloody nose and some bruises on his cheeks while having two on their side, James and Arthur had only little bruises on them. Lucius thrust back in Ginny's cauldron her old transfiguration book that he took earlier and left the room. Only Harry Notice from the corner of his eyes that lucius Malfoy had put another book in Ginny's cauldron along with her own one but he ignored the fact for that moment.

The rest of the summer was quite pleasant for Harry. A week after Daisy's birthday, Harry decided to spend the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasleys and leave for King's cross station from the burrow.

The morning of September 1st was really hectic. Mr Weasley had magically expanded the boot of his car, Ford Anglia, so that the trunks fitted easily. But, that was the best of the events.

Even after all of them was seated in the car, they had to come back to the burrow for several times: at first George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks; five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick; they had almost reached the motorway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary.

When they finally reached the King's Cross station, it was quarter to eleven. One by one, all of them walked through the barrier leaving Harry and Ron for the last. As they had only one minute before the train would have left, Harry and Ron decided to walk through the barrier together. But, as they tried to walk through the barrier they crashed into it.

Both the boys looked at each other, worried and confused at the same time. They were worried about not getting into the Hogwarts Express on time and confused, because they had never heard about the barrier to seal itself.

Finally it was eleven and they were scared about being unable to reach Hogwarts on time.

Then Ron gave the idea of flying to Hogwarts in his dad's flying Ford Anglia. Harry was reluctant at first but after Ron's repeated insistence he agreed.

They boarded their luggage into the car and Ron started the engine. They followed the train and reached Hogwarts. But the actual problem arrived after that. Ron couldn't control the breaks and they crashed onto the Whomping Willow. The car ejected them out of it along with their luggage and rumbled off into the darkness.

But the matter got even worse when Snape caught them. He took them to his office and actually wanted to expel them but fortunately as they weren't in his house, he couldn't. So, he called for Professor McGonagall instead.

She gave them detention along with the assurance that she would be writing to both their parents complaining about their little adventure. She also informed them that Ginny had been sorted into Gryffindor. They ate in Snape's office and headed to their dormitory.

They met Hermione in front of the portrait of the fat lady and she scolded them for their absence in the Hogwarts Express and got shocked knowing about their little 'Flying Ford Anglia' adventure. But when they entered the common room, the view inside was a little different. Students were clapping and praising them both for their extraordinary entry into Hogwarts.

The next day started with Ron getting a howler from Mrs Weasley at the breakfast table. Harry was a little fortunate in that case and got a normal letter from his parents. But his mum scolded him for doing something so dangerous while his father praised him for his awesome entry but showed his concern about the possible danger too.

Their classes started with Herbology where they worked with Mandrakes. Then in transfiguration, they tried to turn a beetle into a button though Ron was facing difficulty in his wand work because of his wand which was broken during their crash with The Whomping Willow. Their DADA classes were nothing but a joke. Lockhart started his first class with a quiz about his own life and likings. Then he released a cageful of pixies and it caused mayhem in the class. He ran from the class leaving the students on their own.

But it wasn't his class but Lockhart himself who was making Harry's life hell. He was constantly giving him pointers on how to steer his fame and how it was Lockhart himself who made Harry more popular with their little photoshoot at the Flourish and Blotts.

Even it was not enough of the tortures. There was a new first year Gryffindor name Colin Creevey who was constantly following Harry and trying to take his pictures. He even asked Harry to sign one of them.

And then came Wood and quidditch. On their first practice session Wood woke up Harry several hours earlier than time and dragged him to the quidditch pitch. Then he gave a long lecture on his strategy which made almost every other teammate fall asleep at the end.

But before they could start their actual practice the Slytherin team appeared at the pitch and declared that they had been given permission by professor Snape to practice that day on the quidditch pitch to train their new seeker.

And then, came the actual surprise. The new Slytherin seeker, was none other than Draco Malfoy. It also seemed that his father had bought him the spot in the team by buying the whole Slytherin team brand new brooms: Nimbus 2001.

Then Ron and Hermione appeared at the spot and a row started between them. Malfoy called Hermione 'mudblood' and this infuriated every Gryffindor present there. Ron cast a hex at Malfoy and it rebounded on him due to his malfunctioning wand. He started to vomit slugs and Harry and Hermione took him to Hagrid's.

At lunchtime professor McGonagall told Harry and Ron that they would be serving their detention that night. But the problem was, while Ron would have to polish silver trophies with Filch, Harry was ordered to associate Professor Lockhart answering his fan mails in his office. Harry requested her to give him the same detention as Ron, but she refused him saying Professor Lockhart has requested for him particularly.

At that night Harry was in his detention and his hand was aching after writing the addresses of Lockhart fans on envelopes after envelopes. Harry was praying for the time of his detention to end when an ice-cold, bone-chilling voice reached his ears.

"Come … come to me … let me rip you … let me tear you … let me kill you …"

He asked Lockhart about the voice and he ended Harry's detention saying, he was hearing things because of getting drowsy after staying there for nearly four hours.

October came and brought rain and mud with it. It was a saturday and Harry was coming back from his quidditch practice buried in mud, when he came face to face with headless Nick, Who was bewailing for not being selected in the headless hunt. He was talking with the ghost when Filch caught him and tried to give him detention. But Nick saved him at the last moment. In return of his favor, Harry decided to go to his five hundredth deathday party on the Halloween.

But on the day of Halloween, Harry was really, really regretting his decision about going to Nick's deathday party. But after Hermione's reminder of his promise, he and his friends reluctantly went there. The party was dreadful for a living human to be there. The music was irritating for ears and the foods were rotten. Harry and his friends somehow managed to escape the party but then Harry heard the voice again.

"… rip … tear … kill …"

It was the same voice he had heard in Lockhart's office. But again, none of Ron and Hermione could hear the voice.

The owner of the voice was saying about being hungry for so long and it wanted to kill someone.

He followed the voice and Ron and Hermione followed him with bewildered looks on their faces. Finally they reached the second floor and found something written on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

But there was something more shocking than the writing. There was a large puddle of water on the floor and hanging by her tail from a torch bracket, was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat.

But before they could do anything or run from the spot students started to arrive and so did caretaker Filch. He accused Harry for killing his cat but before he could lay a hand on Harry, Professor Dumbledore arrived at the spot and stopped him. He announced that the cat wasn't dead but petrified. Filch again accused Harry for petrifying his cat; even Snape also suspected him. But professor Dumbledore announced him innocent in absence of any particular proof and permitted his friends and him to leave the place.

Once out of sight, Harry asked his friends, if he should have told professor Dumbledore about what he heard but Hermione refused, saying even in the wizarding world it was not good to hear voices that other couldn't hear.

Both Ginny and Hermione were affected by what happened to Mrs Norris, but in different ways. While Ginny looked pale and tearful, like she had lost her own cat, Hermione was spending her whole time in library searching about the chamber. But it wasn't Hermione only. All the copies of Hogwarts: A History had been taken out.

In the History of Magic class Hermione asked Professor Binns about the chamber and he told the students: how few years after the foundation of Hogwarts, there were problems among the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, regarding the difference of their views about the rightful owners of the knowledge of magic. But the biggest controversy was Salazar Slytherin's pureblood Supremacy what none of the other three founders were agreed of. There was a serious argument on that subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. It was told that before Slytherin had left the school, he had built a hidden chamber somewhere inside the castle which the other founders knew nothing of. And only the true heir of Slytherin could open the chamber and control the monster locked inside it.

With in the next few days two facts came into view. the first one was, students were believing that Harry was the heir of Slytherin and, the second was, the spiders inside the castle were acting strangely. Harry and Hermione also came to know that Ron was afraid of spider, okay correction: the living spiders, not the dead ones.

Then they started their detective work. They even went to talk to Moaning Myrtle to know if she had seen anything that night of Halloween. Ron suspected Malfoy to be the heir of Slytherin. His two best friends doubted that to be true but decided to spy on Malfoy anyway. Hermione suggested the idea of Polyjuice Potion but the problem was, the book was kept at the restricted section of the library and they needed a teacher's permission to access the section. So they decided to trap the foolest of the teacher, Lockhart. And their plan was a great success. Hermione just mentioned one of his books and said that she needed to do a little research what she needed to access the restricted section of the library for, and handed him a piece of parchment. At the mention of the book, Lockhat started to talk about it and signed the parchment without even looking at it.

Hermione collected the book from the library and they headed to the Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom to brew the Polyjuice Potion. The potion needed some rare ingredients and they decided to steal it from Snape's store.


	6. The voice intensified

The next day was the first quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. The Gryffindors were worried a bit as the whole Slytherin team had the newest racing broom, while they had old brooms except Harry's Nimbus 2000 which was even the previous version of the Slytherins' Nimbus 2001. Nonetheless, the whole Gryffindor team was fiercely determined to prove that the talent of players would always be superior to the quality of brooms.

Harry entered the pitch and looked out for his family. He found them in one of the stands and waved at them. James and Lily smiled at their son and waved back while Daisy was jumping up and down on her spot waving her hands vigorously.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the match started. After just a few minutes into the match, a Bludger started to follow Harry madly around the pitch. Fred and George tried to divert its direction, but everytime it would turn back in the mid-air and hurl toward Harry. The Slytherins were schoring more and more as the Weasley twins were busy saving Harry from The Rogue Bludger. They called a timeout and the whole Gryffindor team minus Wood wanted to call for a inquiry but Harry stopped them saying, if they stopped the match, then the Slytherins would win. So he decided to handle the bludger on his own and told the twins to save the chaser from the Slytherin beaters. The whole team tried to protest against his decision while George blamed Wood for his pre-game motivational command to Harry: 'get the snitch or die trying'.

The match resumed and Harry started to fly around the pitch in crazy patterns, in attempts to find the snitch and save his head from the bludger at the same time. In the stands all the Gryffindors were worried but no one more than his friends and family. They were all standing on their spots. While James and Ron were shouting various comments on the condition of the bludger, Lily was twirling her wand in her fingers and doing her best to restrain herself from blasting the bludger.

Finally, Harry spotted the snitch inches above Malfoy's left ear. But then he got distracted for a moment and the bludger hit his arm hard, breaking his bone. Through the haze of pain he caught the snitch and hit the ground rolling off his broom. The bludger rushed toward him but it was blasted mid-air by the Reducto Curse of Lily.

His friends and family hurried down the stands but the first one to reach him was the last person he wanted, Lockhart. He pointed his wand at his broken arm to fix it and Harry denied his help. But Lockhart, being pompous as usual, ignored his protests; muttered a spell and ended up vanishing the bones of his arm.

Lily and James reached the spot and looked livid. They wanted nothing but to hex Lockhart to the next century but kept both their hands and mouths in control for the sake of politeness. But that didn't restrained Daisy to shut her mouth. She looked at Lockhart, anger burning in her eyes. She remember her parents' opinion about the man.

"Who gave you a wand, you brainless git? My accidental magic is better than your spell", she shouted; "Be grateful that I don't have a wand or I would've turned you into a porcelain doll and dumped you at the basement of our house".

All the students nearby were surprised at the outburst of the little girl while James was smiling at the boldness of his daughter. Though Lily was doing her best to look ashamed, she also had a little smile on her lips.

On the other hand, Lockhart was red with embarrassment after being chided by a ten years old. He mumbled something about grading papers and quickly left the spot.

Harry was taken to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey wasn't pleased with his condition. She scolded him for not going to her directly and Harry tried his best to explain her the situation.

After Madam Pomfrey gave him Skele-Gro to regrow his bones and warned him about a painful night, Harry's family bid their goodbye with kisses on cheeks and forehead from Daisy and Lily, and left for the Potter Manor. Ron and Hermione stayed there and his other teammates also came to visit. The Weasley twins entered the hospital wing and grinned at Harry.

"Take no offence Harry, but today was the best day of this year at Hogwarts. It was the first time we saw that git Lockhart red with embarrassment", said George.

"And most of all, by a ten years old, in front of everyone", added Fred.

"Yeah mate, remind me not to get on her bad side ever", Ron said and all of them laughed.

That night Dobby payed him another visit. Harry was sleeping when he sensed something uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and found his arm burning with pain. But the unexpected was to see Dobby sponging his forehead.

Dobby confessed that it was him who had sealed the barrier of the platform nine and three quarters on the September 1st and sent the bludger after him. He also unintentionally revealed that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened in past and the horrors of the history would repeat itself once more. Harry asked Dobby about the person who had opened the chamber the previous time but he refused. Then there was a sudden sound of footsteps and Dobby disappeared from the Hogwarts hospital wing.

At that moment professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing carrying a petrified Colin Creevey. A wave of guilt hit Harry when he overheard professor Dumbledore telling madam Pomfrey that they had found a bunch of grapes beside Colin and maybe he was sneaking up to visit him.

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next morning and he headed toward the Moaning myrtle's out of order bathroom to meet Ron and Hermione. He told them everything about Dobby's visit and what he heard from professor Dumbledore.

In the second week of December, Professor McGonagall came around as usual to take names of the students who would stay at the castle for Christmas and Harry along with his two best friends signed their names as they had heard about Malfoy also staying for the holidays. They thought, christmas holiday would be the best time to test the Polyjuice Potion and spy on Malfoy, as not too many students would be around.

But the problem was, they needed another two ingredients to finish the potion and they could get them only from Snape's store. So, they decided to steal it.

During their next Potion class Harry threw one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks into Goyle's cauldron and it exploded. Hermione took the benefit of the disturbance and slipped into Snape's store to collect the needed ingredients. Now, it only needed a fortnight for the potion to get ready.

A week later, Harry and his friends found a notice about a duelling club and the first meeting was that night. So, they all gathered at the great hall at 8 o'clock. They were making their guesses about the duelling instructor when the last person Harry wanted, appeared on the stage. Gilderoy Lockhart Came out to be the duelling instructor and he also brought Professor Snape to assist him. They decided to demonstrate the student a little about duelling and took their spot at the two opposite end of the stage facing each other. They started the duel and Snape disarmed Lockhart with his first spell. Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backwards off the stage; smashed into the wall and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Then Snape put all the students into pairs and ask them to duel. Harry and Ron tried to pair with each other but Snape separated them out. He put Ron into pair with Seamus while Malfoy was chosen as Harry's opponent. But as pairing all students at once proved to be a bad idea, Snape and Lockhart decided to work with a single pair at a time. Lockhart suggested Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley but Snape refused it and called for Harry and Draco instead.

Malfoy conjured a snake and it positioned itself onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. Lockhart tried to vanish the snake but instead it flew ten feet into the air and  
fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry automatically stepped toward the snake and shouted, "Leave him!". And instantly the snake turned toward him, calmer than earlier. He was surprised by the snake's obedience but not more than the angry and scared expression Justin was giving him. Snape, who was eyeing Harry with a calculating look, vanished the snake and Ron took Harry out of the great hall.

Once outside the great hall Ron asked him, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"What? … What are you talking about?", asked back a confused Harry.

"Yeah you were talking in Parseltongue", replied Ron.

"Impossible", protested Harry; "I've never spoken in Parseltongue before. I just shouted 'Leave him' in clear english".

"No, it wasn't english. It sounded like a creepy hissing noise", supplied Ron.

Harry was completely taken by surprise. How can he be a Parselmouth? He didn't know any of his ancestor being a Parselmouth ever. Then how could this ability descent into him?

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought back Harry from his thought; "You know why the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent, right?".

Harry sighed. "I know Hermione. It's because Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth".

"You know what that means, right?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath. "I know what the means Hermione. Now students are going to think, I am some great great-great-grandson of Salazar slytherin and  **I am**  the heir of slytherin". Then he sighed again. "Now they are practically going to think, it was me who opened the Chamber of Secrets".

"You should write to your parents, Harry", advised Hermione.

He nodded his head.

* * *

Lily, James and Daisy were sitting around the breakfast table the next morning when Hedwig entered through the kitchen window. She dropped a letter onto the table and landed on Daisy's shoulder. Daisy took the letter; unfolded it and started to read it with a bright smile on her lips. She usually held most the enthusiasm among the three to read letters from Harry and She would read the whole letter with the same bright smile. But today, it was different. Her demeanour changed from pleasant to shock in a matter of second. An expression of horror musked her face and Her hands started to waver.

Lily and James got tensed immediately. They looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. They got up from their seat and gathered around their daughter.

"What's the matter sweetie? Why are you looking so terrified?" asked Lily.

"What's the matter princess? Your brother isn't in a trouble, is he?" asked James.

Daisy shook her head. "Harry … Harry wrote …", she answered in a shaky voice; "He … he just found out that he … he is a Par … parselmouth". She finished and colour drained from both James and Lily's face.

"What?" Lily shouted while her husband took the letter from his daughter's hand.

James read the letter and then handed it to his wife. Harry had written the whole incident of the duelling club. After reading the letter, Lily looked at her husband and said, "We should go to Hogwarts and meet him tonight after dinner. He must be terrified too with this new discovery. Not to mention the taunting of the whole School".

James nodded his head in agreement. He, as an auror, knew about the recent happenings inside Hogwarts. And he knew this new discovery would only get his son into more trouble.

* * *

That morning Harry got into a row with some Hufflepuffs in the library while he was asking them about Justin and trying to convince them that he was not the heir of Slytherin. On his way back, he came face to face with Hagrid who informed him that something or someone was killing the roosters inside the castle. He walked up the stairs; arrived at a dark corridor and tripped over something. He turned to see the object he tripped over and his stomach lurched at the sight.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold and next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, black and smoky instead of pearly-white and transparent.

He stood there frozen, unable to decide his next move. He knew he should move but he also couldn't leave someone there in that position. So he just stood there buried in his thought. In the meantime, Peeves appeared there and started to shout about the attack. Soon, students and teachers arrived at the spot and most of them were accusing him to be the culprit.

But professor McGonagall stop them all and took Harry to Dumbledore. She ordered Harry to wait in dumbledore's office and left to find the old man. Harry found the sorting hat there and put it onto his head. The sorting hat told him again that he would have been suitable in slytherin but he disagreed with the hat shouting "You're wrong". Then a strange, gagging noise reached his ears. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a phoenix, though it was looking ill. Then suddenly, the bird burst into flames and he stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to da. He knew a little bit about phoenixes but he never saw one to burst into flames. Then Professor Dumbledore arrived and explained him the reason behind the Phoenix to catch fire. A few moments later Hagrid arrived there with a dead rooster in his hand and started to convince Dumbledore about Harry's innocence in his strong gigantic voice. The old headmaster convinced him that he also believed in Harry's innocence and only then Hagrid left the office. After Hagrid left, Dumbledore asked Harry, if there was something he would like to tell him and Harry started to contemplate, if he should inform the headmaster about the voices only he could hear. But at last he decided against it and gave his answer to the old man.

"Ok Harry, you can go now but if you think, you need to talk to someone about something, you can come to me" said the old headmaster.

Harry just nodded his head and started to walk back toward the door. But before he could leave, Dumbledore spoke again. "And Harry" he turned toward the old man; "You will have to come to my office after dinner tonight. Your family are coming to see you". Harry smiled at the news and the old Wizard smiled back.

That evening after dinner, Harry was standing in front of the gargoyle with a smile in his face. He was really looking forward to see his family after four months. As he was not going to home for the Christmas holidays, seeing his family there like that would be a pleasant bonus for him. But, there was also a nagging feeling running behind his mind. He was somewhat dreading his family's reaction about his new found ability.

As he already knew the password from his earlier trip to the headmaster's office with professor McGonagall, he gave the password and the gargoyle sprang into life.

The door of the headmaster's office opened and Harry found his family sitting in a couch inside the office. All of them smiled brightly at the sight of him and the earlier nagging feeling behind his mind washed away immediately. His sister jumped up from her seat and ran toward him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. His parents also walked toward him and greeted him with hugs.

"I am sorry dad", Harry said after pulling away from his father.

"What are you sorry for?" asked James confused.

"You know", Harry said hesitantly; "Being a Parselmouth and all".

James smiled. "it's not your fault Harry. And It's a gift, not a curse".

"But everyone says, it's bad", he said with an ashamed face.

Lily held his face in her hands and pulled it up until their eyes met. "An ability can never be considered bad, sweetheart. It's the way you use the ability, determines the bad and the good".

Harry smiled and hugged her mother. Her hugs and kisses always washed over his dread and anxiety.

His family didn't talk about the unfortunate events inside the castle and he was grateful for that. He didn't want to lie to them about the voices.

Almost all of the students left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays to get out of the horrors inside the castle. But Harry was actually happy about that. He was getting tired of all those mutterings and whispers behind his back.

Fred and George were the only one, making fun with the heir of Slytherin fact. They would pop here and there, and shout about his superiority and evilness. And it actually made Harry feel better that the twins thought the fact of him being the Heir of Slytherin was ludicrous.

On the christmas morning Hermione woke Harry and Ron up early in the morning and told them that the Polyjuice Potion was ready and they would act on their plan that night.

That night after dinner, they gave Crabbe and Goyle Sleeping Draughts, spiked in chocolate cakes and hid them in a broom cupboard. Ron and Harry impersonated Crabbe and Goyle respectively while Hermione decided to impersonate Millicent Bulstrode whose hair she found in her robe from the night of the duelling club.

They went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and each of them took a cubicle for their transformation. They drank their potion and a few minutes later, Harry and Ron came out of their cubicle as Goyle and Crabbe. But Hermione refused to come out and told the other two to go without her.

From their talk with Malfoy it was sure that he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. But they got a important information. The chamber was opened fifty years ago and a student was killed that time while the culprit was expelled from the school.

They came back to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and called for Hermione. She refused to come out at first but finally when she did, she was looking dreadful. She had her face covered in black fur and her eyes had gone yellow. She even had long pointed ears poking through her hair. She declared that the hair she used was actually a cat hair. Harry and Ron took her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey started her treatment without too much questions.

A few weeks later, Harry and Ron were coming back to the Gryffindor tower when they found a crying Myrtle in her bathroom. When they asked her the reason, she answered that someone threw a book at him. Harry found the book and it was actually a diary of someone, T. M. Riddle. Ron informed Harry that the person had a award in the trophy room for special services to the school fifty years ago. Harry put two and two together and found that the Riddle person actually got the award for something related to the Chamber of Secrets, as it was opened last time fifty years ago. So they had a good chance to find something important from the diary. But there was only one problem: the diary was totally empty.

On the valentine's day Lockhart arranged some dwarfs to deliver valentine cards all over the school. At the afternoon and on the way of Harry's charm class, a dwarf called him to deliver a singing valentine card in front of a group of first years including Ginny. Harry refused to take it but the dwarf tried to hold him by his bag and ended up ripping it into two. His books, wand, parchment and quill spilled onto the floor and his ink bottle smashed over the lot. Malfoy reached the spot and so did Percy. The dwarf ignored Harry's condition and started to sing:

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"

Harry was totally embarrassed at the moment but his demeanor changed when Malfoy picked up the Riddle's diary. He shouted the disarming charm against Percy's warning and the book flew out of Malfoy's arm to his.

That night Harry discovered a strange thing. The Riddle's diary had some type of consciousness. It actually could reply to whoever wrote in that diary. Apparently, Tom Riddle, the owner of the diary had somehow recorded his memories in it.

Harry asked Riddle if he could tell him the name of the person who opened the chamber fifty years ago and Riddle agreed to show him instead. Then Harry was sucked into the Riddle's memory through the book and what he saw in the memory shocked him utterly. It was Hagrid who opened the chamber fifty years ago. Harry knew that Hagrid had a knack for dangerous pet but he also knew that Hagrid would never mean to kill anyone.

The Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match was coming and Harry was busy in his quidditch practice everyday after dinner. It was a day like that and Harry was returning to Gryffindor tower to drop his broomstick when Neville informed him that something misfortune had happened and Harry ran to his dormitory. He found all of his belongings scattered on the bed floor. His cloak lay ripped on the floor and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet. Ron, Dean and Seamus also entered the room at that moment and they were shocked too. Harry rummaged through his belongings, and found the Riddle's diary gone.

The morning of the match Harry heard the voice again and told his two best friends about it. Hermione ran to library telling she had just understood something and she needed to do some research.

On the day of the match, Harry was at the pitch with his other teammates when Professor McGonagall came hurrying and announced that the match was canceled. Then she took him and Ron to the hospital wing where another bigger shock was waiting for them. There was another attack and Hermione along with a sixth year girl, Penelope Clearwater, was petrified.

That night Harry and Ron went to Hagrid's hut to find the reality behind the opening of the chamber fifty years ago. But, before they could ask Hagrid anything, Professor Dumbledore appeared there accompanied by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge who actually came there to arrest Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore was trying to convince him about Hagrid's innocence but at the middle of their conversation Lucius Malfoy appeared there and announced that Dumbledore had been sacked from his headmaster post. Before four adults left the hut, Hagrid gave the two students a hidden clue to follow the spiders to find the actual fact.

A few days later Harry and Ron followed the spiders to the Forbidden Forest accompanied by Fang, Hagrid's dog. They found Mr Weasley's car in the way. Then they reached a colony of giant spiders. There they met Aragog, the spider Hagrid let free from the castle fifty years ago. Then the spider told them how it was hagrid who took him to the castle and looked after him. But most of all, from Aragog's word, it was proved that Hagrid was innocent. He wasn't the person to open the chamber fifty years ago. But the only problem was, Aragog didn't want to let them go. Instead, he wanted to feed them to his clan. But at the end Mr weasley's car arrived there and saved them from being the dinner of a giant spider colony.

After returning to the castle, another thought struck Harry. After the information he got from Tom Riddle, Hagrid and Aragog, he discovered that the girl who was killed last time the chamber was opened, was Moaning Myrtle. But they were unable to ask her as they couldn't get away from the teachers, who were keeping very hard eyes on the students.

A few days later at breakfast table, Professor McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes were mature and they would be able to unpetrify the victims. After this announcement Ginny tried to told them something at the breakfast table, maybe about the chamber as she was looking like she was hardly finding any words to explain her thoughts, but at that moment Percy appeared there and restrained her from saying anything.

That day in their way to History of Magic class they tried to go to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to talk to her but was caught by McGonagall in the way. So, to save their own back they lied to her that they were going to visit Hermione. Professor Mcgonagall gave them permission and they decided to do that.

While they were visiting Hermione in the hospital wing Harry found a parchment clamped in Hermione's hand. He took the paper and read it. It had a details about Basilisk and how its stare and venom could kill anyone immediately. It also read how spiders feared a Basilisk while a rooster's crow was fatal for the Basilisk itself. Beneath the page Hermione also mentioned a word 'pipes'.

It was then, everything clicked to Harry why only he could hear the voices from inside the wall; why someone was killing the Hogwarts roosters. Because the monster inside the chamber was a Basilisk. And it was getting around the castle through the pipes.

He explain Ron the whole fact and they decided to go straight to McGonagall. They were in the deserted staff room when they heard McGonagall's emergency announcement for the students to go to their dormitory and the teachers to the staff room immediately. They stood their inside a old wardrobe to overhear the teachers.

The teachers arrived and McGonagall informed them that the Slytherin's heir had left another message 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever', underneath the first one and had abducted Ginny to the chamber.

All the teachers were persuading Lockhart to save ginny from the monster in the chamber as he was babbling all the year how he could easily defeat the monster.

Harry and Ron decided to go to Lockhart to help rescuing the youngest Weasley. But, when they entered his office, they found Lockhart was packing his luggage to escape.

Then Lockhart explained how he had earned all his fame by deceiving other witches and wizards and afterwards put a memory charm on them.

He also tried to do the same with Harry and Ron but Harry, with his skills and agility, disarmed Lockhart and forced him go with them to save Ginny.

They went to Myrtle's bathroom and found the entrance of the chamber in a unused tap. He opened the entrance with Parseltongue and a wide pipe hole appeared before them. Harry and Ron entered the pipe after forcing Lockhart through it. They landed on a wet ground miles under the school. There was lying a huge snake skin at a few distance. Then Lockhart snached Ron's wand from his hand and tried to cast the 'Obliviate' charm at them. But Ron's defective wand exploded causing the roof of the tunnel to break down. Moments later Harry found himself standing in front of a stone wall, alone. Lockhart got obliviated by his own rebounded spell and Ron was stuck at the opposite end of the wall with him. Having no other option, Harry told Ron to try to clear the boulders and left to save Ginny himself.


	7. End of year 2

About forty five minutes later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart was standing outside the door of McGonagall's office, covered in muck and in Harry's case, blood. The sorting hat and a ruby-encrusted sword were tucked into Harry's belt and the remaining of Riddle's diary was in his hand. Harry knocked and pushed the door opened. There were sitting inside the office were professor mcgonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, professor Dumbledore, a man he didn't know and most surprisingly his dad, James Potter who was looking a little impatient for some reason.

All the adults jumped up from their seat at the sight of them and for a split second, just remained on the spot staring at them blankly. Then Mrs Weasley jumped out of her seat, crossed the room in a matter of seconds and enveloped her daughter in a fierce hug. Harry however kept his gaze fixed at his father who was now looking at him with a mixture of relief and horror. His father was shifting his gaze from one blood patch to another on his robe. Then a few moments later he also crossed the room and reached upto him. Without a single word he used scouring charm on his robe and cleaned the blood and muck. After his robe was cleaned enough, his father pocketed his wand and looked directly at his eyes.

Harry was getting a little nervous. His father hadn't spoken a single word since their arrival in the room and it was only adding more to his nerves as his father was never this quiet.

"Dad, I'm sorr …", he started to speak but his voice was muffled as his mouth crushed onto his father's chest in a tight hug. He was startled at first but relaxed when he understood the significant of the hug. His father wasn't angry at him and it was enough for him for that instant. His father released him moments later and smiled at him.

"You saved her?" James asked calmly and harry nodded. Then both the father and son turned their heads toward the headmaster who surprisingly had a familiar twinkle in his eyes accompanied by a triumphant smile, like he had solved a complex riddle. Then suddenly, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley who was continuously thanking him for saving her daughter.

"But how did you do all this?" asked Mrs Weasley after pulling away.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Harry walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword and what remained of Riddle's diary. Then, he looked at his father who nodded his head with a encouraging nod. Harry took a deep breath and started to explain how he could hear the voices inside the walls from the beginning of the year. Then how Hermione discovered it was a basilisk inside the chamber, how they forced Lockhart to go with them and how the fraud DADA Professor lost his memory by his own backfired spell. Then he started to tell them how he open the entrance of the chamber with parseltongue. Professor McGonagall, at that point, complained about breaking rules. But he continued his story on how he found Ginny almost dead in the chamber, how he met Tom riddle who later revealed himself as Voldemort. Then he started to explain how Fawkes brought the sorting hat to him and how he took out the sword from inside the hat and killed the basilisk by the sword and a poisonous fang of the giant snake pierced into his arm. All the female occupants of the room gasped at this moment while James just closed his eyes to calm his nerves from the image of his dearest son pierced in the arm with basilisk fang. Then Harry explained how he pulled out the fang from his arm and punctured the diary with it, destroying a sixteen years old version of Voldemort in the process. But he didn't mention the involvement of Ginny in the whole process to save her from additional trauma. But when Dumbledore asked how Voldemort was able to enchant Ginny, she revealed herself that she was writing in that diary of Tom riddle aka Lord Voldemort for the whole year. Mrs Weasley shrieked in horror at the mention of her daughter being enchanted by the darkest wizard of the era while Mr weasley scolded her daughter for believing in a enchanted object despite his prewarning.

Dumbledore told the two weasley adults to take their daughter to the hospital wing and also announced that she will not be given any punishment as it was not her fault to get trapped by a dark wizard so clever like Voldemort. After that, Dumbledore sent McGonagall to the kitchens to tell the house elves to prepare a special meal and told Ron to take Lockhart to the hospital wing. He even sent the other man who was a colleague of James Potter in the auror department, back to the ministry after telling him not to discuss any of the information he just learned, to anyone inside the ministry.

After the departure of the auror, it was only Dumbledore, James and Harry left in the room. the old man turned toward Harry and smiled at him.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you", he said pleasantly. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you", then he smiled, "And so you met Tom Riddle". At the mention of Riddle a sudden thought struck Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore …", he said with a thoughtful look; "Riddle said … I'm like him. Strange likenesses and all".

James was surprised but before he could say anything Dumbledore spoke up.

"Did he, now? And what do you think, Harry?"

"I don't think I'm like him!" said Harry; "I mean, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm …". But he fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in his mind. "Professor," he started again after a moment, "the Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while … because I can speak Parseltongue …".

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort – who is the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure …".

"What?" James jumped up from his seat, shocked at this revelation; "What are you talking about Albus?"

He was looking at Dumbledore wide eyed. No father in his sane mind would like to listen the fact, that his son possess some power of the darkest wizard of the last hundred years.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry whispered, thunderstruck. He was turning his head from a thoughtful Dumbledore to a stunned James.

"It certainly seems so." replied the headmaster.

"So I should be in Slytherin," Harry said, looking desperately into Dumbledore's face. "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it –"

"Put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore calmly. "Listen to me, Harry", even James shifted in his chair to listen properly; "You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue … resourcefulness … determination … a certain disregard for rules," he added, his moustache quivering again. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked not to go in Slytherin …"

"Exactly", said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry and James looked at each other, still unconvinced.

"If you want proof", the old man spoke up at the doubtful expression of the two Potter men. "That you, Harry, belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore reached across to Professor McGonagall's desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword and handed it to Harry. Even James leaned over his chair to see it properly. Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt. Godric Gryffindor.

Both the father and son looked at each other in awe.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry", said Dumbledore simply. Then he smiled, "But there is also another reason Harry", Harry looked at him with a questioning look and Dumbledore smiled; " But I think, your father should tell you that".

Harry looked at his father who smiled. "Potters are the descendant of Gryffindor, Harry".

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, dad?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because, I don't give it too much importance, son. I believe, one should be known by his own achievements, not by his ancestors". Harry thought about his father's words for a few moments and nodded his head.

"Noble word, James, noble word", said Dumbledore with beaming eyes; "No doubt where Harry gets his excellence from. See Harry …", he said looking at the twelve years old; "That's why you belong much more in Gryffindor than Slytherin. Because no matter if you have some powers passed on from Voldemort or not, you have the morals of your own parents who carry the great values of Gryffindor". Harry smiled at the praise of his parents. "Now James, I think, you should take your son to the hospital wing. Then Harry should join the feast".

James nodded and walked to his son. He hugged him and turned toward the door. But before they could start walking, Dumbledore spoke up again, "Oh, and James", Both the father and son turned toward him; "I think you and Lily have to come to my office tomorrow after dinner. I have something important to discuss with both of you".

James nodded and walked away with his son. Harry was too tired at the moment to be suspicious about anything, so he obeyed his father's direction. But before they could leave, the door of the office opened and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the doorway followed by Dobby the house-elf.

"So!" said Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "The other eleven governors contacted me today. After they heard about the abduction of Arthur Weasley's daughter, they insisted me to return".

While Malfoy and Dumbledore were having their conversation about the attack, Dobby indicated Harry that the Riddle's diary belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Though Harry already had his suspicions.

After Malfoy left the office with Dobby, Harry took the book and hid his socks inside it. He stopped Malfoy outside the office and gave the diary to him who handed it to Dobby and unknowingly freed the house elf in the process. Malfoy tried to attack Harry for losing hiom his house elf but Dobby stopped him. Then the house elf thanked Harry and disappeared from the spot.

Harry went back inside and came outside again with his father. On their way to the hospital wing, Harry asked his father "Dad are you angry with me?"

"Why son?" James asked a little confused.

"You know, for getting myself again in danger".

"I know what you are talking about, son. But I am not angry", James replied. "A little disappointed maybe, but not angry of course". Harry nodded. Then another thought struck him.

"By the way, dad", he asked his father; "When did you arrive?"

"Oh, Professor McGonagall called for the aurors an hour ago". Then he made a thoughtful look. "I think she informed the auror office soon after the Board of governors. Because when we did arrive Albus was already there".

"Do you think mum will be angry?" he asked after a few moments.

James laughed. "I think, she'll be horrified more. It'll not be easy for her to take all this in at once, after the events of last year". Then he looked at his son with a mischievous smile. "But you know, I can't give any guarantee of your sister". This time Harry also laughed. They continue their light discussion throughout their whole journey to the hospital wing.

After entering the hospital wing Harry found Ginny sitting in a bed surrounded by his whole family and the curtains around the bed of the petrified students still surrounded.

Seeing him at the doorway, all the Weasley brothers minus Ron hurried forward and thanked him for saving their baby sister.

James asked madam Pomfrey if he could use the floo network to inform his wife and daughter and she agreed. James took some floo powder and threw into the fireplace.

Ten minutes later, the fire in the fireplace flared green and two worried looking redhead emerged from it. They both hurried toward the bed Harry was sitting in and without any word, Lily hugged her son tightly while Daisy kept staring her brother with a equally worried but calculating look.

Moments later, Lily released Harry and kissed his forehead. "Have you targeted to end up at the hospital wing like this at the end of every school year?" she asked with a anxious tone.

Harry looked at his mother wide eyed and shook his head.

"Then what's this?"she asked indicating the hospital bed. "And how did it happen this time?"

Harry sighed and for the second time that day he explained the events of last two and a half hours.

Lily's demeanor went from worried to shocked to horrified as the story progressed. She looked at her son wide eyed, more colour draining from her face by his every spoken sentence. She shifted her gaze from her son to her husband time to time just to get a nod from him to ensure that her ears were working properly. Her body started to tremble when Harry told about the Basilisk fang getting pierced into his hand. She barely hold herself to the end of the story and pulled her son into a massive hug with the end of his last word. She needed to feel her son close to her heart. It was the only way she could take in the fact, that just an hour and a half ago, her son, the jewel of her heart, was alone inside the Chamber of Secrets, face to face with a sixty feet giant Basilisk and a sixteen years old version of Voldemort.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Daisy was looking at her brother with a horrified expression that reflected her mother. What she just heard was beyond any of her imaginations. Only if it wasn't coming from the mouth of her own brother, she would've never believed all that.

"Are you really trying to give me grey hairs before my age?" asked Lily after pulling away. Thought her eyes were filled with tears, relief for her son being safe and sound in front of her eyes after such an occurrence was evident in her eyes.

Harry looked mortified at the thought of his mother with premature grey hairs in her early age, and shook his head frantically.

"Then why do you always go looking for danger?" asked Daisy hitting her brother in the arm.

"Hey it's not me who looks for danger. It's danger itself who always finds me", Harry protested rubbing the spot his sister had just hit.

"It's good then I am coming to Hogwarts next year. Someone really needs to keep an eye on you", suggested Daisy smirking. This time James and Lily also laughed at their daughter's antics while Harry just scowled at his sister.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Weasley came to Harry's bed and greeted Lily and Daisy who greeted back.

"We are really grateful to your son for saving our daughter", Mrs Weasley said to Lily; "And sorry too, that he had to go through all the danger to save her".

"Don't need to be sorry, Molly", replied Lily politely. "It's a good thing that Harry could save Ginny before the worst could've happened. They are both safe and that's all what matter to us". Both the Weasley adults beamed at these heartfelt words.

"Harry is a great kid James, Lily", praised Mr Weasley; "Very few adult and experienced wizards could've done what he has accomplish today. You should be proud of him".

Both James and Lily smiled, pride for their son evident in their eyes.

"We are Arthur. We both are proud of him", LIly answered kissing her son's forehead.

Harry blushed at the praise while Daisy shouted, "Hey, that makes three including me", and everyone laughed at the vocal protest of the ten years old.

An hour later, Harry's family left for Potter manor while Harry and the Weasley siblings made their way to the great hall for their feast.

The feast that night was great. Everyone celebrated the end of the terror and the students who suspected Harry apologised to him. Hagrid joined the feast later at night and Dumbledore announced about the cancelation of the exam which cheered every students even more, except Hermione who was sulking silently. Gryffindor won the house cup again and professor McGonagall was looking genuinely happy after winning the house cup for two years in a row.

* * *

The next day after dinner, James and Lily were seated in two armchairs in front of the headmaster's desk while Daisy was back at the Potter Manor with her godfather, Remus Lupin.

"What's going on Albus?" asked James; "Two years in Hogwarts and both the years Harry had to confront Voldemort in one way or another".

"I don't know, James", replied Dumbledore with a solemn expression.

"Is this going to happen every year?" asked Lily; "Is this just a coincident or Voldemort is tracking Harry?".

"I don't think so, Lily" said the old man; "Because both the years, Harry wasn't the prime target. Last year Voldemort was after the Philosopher's Stone and this year it was Lucius Malfoy who gave Miss Weasley the diary and his actual target was to harm the muggle-borns", then he smiled a little; "I think we should actually be grateful that both the years Harry was there to get rid of the situation". Both the Potters looked bewildered at the last comment.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your son is an extremely brave and outstanding kid. But even it wasn't all enough to win over the situation of both last year and this. You see, last year we got rid of Quirrell just because Harry was there and Quirrell could not touch Harry because of Lily's blood bond. And this year if it wasn't for Harry's extraordinary ability to speak parseltongue, Miss Weasley might not be alive and a sixteen years old Voldemort could still be around. So I don't think there are so many wizards and witches out there who have the ability to win over both the situation".

Lily and James looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. They couldn't deny the theory of the old headmaster. Because they knew that it would've been a completely different story, if it wasn't their son but one of them.

"Do you think something like this is going to happen again next year?" asked Lily after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know Lily", said Dumbledore looking thoughtful; "But I don't think, we need to worry about that just now".

Lily looked at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking Albus? My son has confronted Voldemort two times in two years and you are telling us not to worry".

"Calm down Lily", said Dumbledore in a loud but soothing tone," You will understand soon why I am saying this".

Then his eyes got the familiar twinkle. "But, before that, tell me, what do you think about the Arthur Weasley's family?" he asked with a smile hidden under his great white beard.

Both Lily and James looked at each other in confusion. They didn't knew what the Weasleys had to do with it other than Harry had just saved the youngest member of their family. But they decided to answer the question without any further inquiry.

"They are great peoples, Albus", James spoke up first; "Not so wealthy in money but very rich in thoughts and values. And the love and bonding among the members of the family are just exemplary".

"And Molly is a great witch", added Lily. "Her motherly instinct is just astounding. She sent Harry a jumper on christmas in his first year at Hogwarts when he was just a few months into his friendship with Ron".

Dumbledore smiled. "How do you think it will be if they become a part of your family?"

"What?" cried out James. "I don't mean, it will be a bad thing", he recomposed himself; "It actually will be great. They are very good people but why are you asking this?" he finished with a questioning look.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then started.

"September 1st 1991, the day Harry was coming to Hogwarts for the first time, Sybill made another prophecy".

"What?" Lily and James both jumped up from their seats; "A prophecy?" they both cried in unison. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lily.

"Yes Lily, James, a prophecy. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to contemplate about the prophecy a bit before approaching both of you with it" replied Dumbledore "The prophecy was witnessed by a portrait of Hogwarts. That's why I can't show you any memory of Sybill making The Prophecy directly. But I can show you my own memory of the portrait reciting it to me".

James and Lily sat back on their chairs and nodded their heads. Dumbledore summoned his pensive from the cabinet and placed his memory in it. The same room they were sitting in appeared in the pensive and portrait of an old wizard came into focus. Then the old wizard started to speak.

"The Dark Lord is waiting behind the shadow ….. terror he wants to shower in the magical meadow … The Chosen One will be tested again and again …. The power he knows not will never go in vain …. The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark …. His love his life his power in the vein … rob her from the dark lord make the best gain … her love is precious symbol or sence ….. that will fulfill the marked destiny in the end".

The image in the pensive faded away and the two Potters looked at the headmaster in surprise and awe. After both of them gained their composer back a few moments later, James asked "What does this prophecy means?"

"What do you think LIly?" the old man asked turning toward Lily.

"Several things Albus. The first part is obvious. Voldemort is waiting to gain his body and take over the magical world. The second part tells that Harry will have to face him again and again but everytime he will be saved by the power he has but Voldemort doesn't" Lily looked a little thoughtful after that; "But the next part confuses me albus. What does mean by 'The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark'?" Lily looked toward Dumbledore.

"That part confuses me too, Lily", said the old man; "So, what about the rest of the prophecy?"

Lily nodded and started again.

"The next part of the prophecy says: Harry will have to save the love of his life from voldemort and she will be the best thing in our son's life", Lily said this with a conflict of emotion. She didn't knew if she should be happy at the mention of the love of her son's life or scared that he had to save her from that heartless monster, Voldemort. "And the final part says that her love will somehow help in the fulfillment of the destiny, means the first prophecy".

"Excellent Lily, excellent". Dumbledore praised with beaming eyes while James looked like he had been clubbed on his head. "Your intelligence always surprises me".

"But professor", interrupted James in a scared voice. "That means, the love of Harry's life … whoever she is … my son has to save her from Voldemort?". He couldn't control his emotion and stammered out the last part.

Lily was shifting her gaze from her husband to the headmaster looking for an answer. Her earlier feelings were coming to the surface of her mind. But this time it was fear which was mostly prominent. Her heart was beating faster and her throat was too tight to manage even a single word.

Dumbledore smile softly and leaned over his desk. He still had that twinkle in his bright bluish eyes. "Don't you think you son just saved a beautiful redhead from the death grip of Voldemort?"

James and Lily looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions. James gulped and turned toward the old man. "Do you mean Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, is the girl the prophecy is talking about? She is the love of our son's life?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head. "Yes James, she is the future of your son".

James's eyes brightened and he looked at his wife who also was spotting a bright smile on her face. They looked at each other for a moment and then he yanked her toward him kissing her hard on the lips ignoring the presence of the old headmaster. He pulled away from her moments later and shouted, "I love it. I really love it". Then he turned toward Dumbledore with a gleeful demeanor. "So, when are we going to tell my son and the Weasleys?" he said rubbing his palms together excitedly.

The old man shook his head. "No James, we aren't going to tell them just now".

"Why?" James asked dejectedly. But this time it was his wife who answered.

"Because James, The love between them will be the strongest and purest when they will fall for each other on their own".

"Lily is right, James", agreed Dumbledore and James nodded and then got serious.

"Okay Albus, but what about the other parts of the prophecy? What about Harry facing Voldemort again and again? And what is the power Harry has but voldemort doesn't? It was also mentioned in the first prophecy."

"Yes James, according to the prophecy, Harry will have to face Voldemort several times but it also says that he will come out safely every time. And so far the matter of the power, it's quite clear from the last part of the prophecy. What do you think is the power your son have, Lily, that Voldemort doesn't?" he asked turning his head toward the redhead.

"I think it's talking about love, Albus. Maybe Ginny's love", she replied with a calculating look.

"Excellent Lily, You are quite right. it's love. Voldemort has embraced hatred and darkness from the early age of his life. That's why he is miles away from the feeling of love, the most powerful magic exists. But I don't think it's indicating only about Ginny's love. Yes, it's true that she and her love is going to play a vital role in Harry's life, but what the both prophecies are saying about, is the love Harry possesses for everyone close to him".

"Okay Albus, but what about the part 'The doom of the darkness gave him the mark … the essence of light will repel the dark'?" asked James.

"Yes Albus, I am confused about that part too", said Lily.

"I don't know Lily, James. That part is confusing me too. Maybe it's only indicating the attack on Harry that Halloween night. Or maybe it's indicating about something else", Dumbledore was running his fingers through his long white beard; "I think we have to wait some more to comprehend the prophecy completely".

"But Albus?" spoke up James; "Nowhere in both the prophecies, it's clearly mentioned that Harry will be able to defeat Voldemort".

"I know James", replied Dumbledore running his fingers through his enormous white beard. "That's why we'll have to train Harry once he is a little more older, maybe in two or three years, so that he can be prepare when the time will come to fulfill his destiny".

"Albus, do you think we should tell Harry about the first prophecy?" asked James after a few moments of silence.

"No James, not now", the old man replied; "Harry is still too young to take the burden of the prophecy".

"But Albus", protested James; "After all the events he has gone through this year and the last, don't you think he has the right to know?"

"I understand your feelings, James. But I think we should wait another couple of years or so".

James nodded though he didn't think if it really was a good idea. After all, the more delay they would make in telling his son about the prophecy, the worse his reaction would be. And with the temper he had got from his mother, it wouldn't be a delightful event.

* * *

The rest of the school year went by peacefully for Harry and his friends. There was no pompous DADA teacher and the air of threat and horror was not chilling the students to their bones. Even Ginny was looking in her old cheerful self. Though she was still blushing a little around Harry, but other than that, her playfulness and little banters with her brothers were seemed to be delightful to him whenever she was around.

Harry was feeling a little guilty about the events she had gone through the whole year. She had to face all those horrors, only because none of her brothers paid no attention to her the whole year. She was looking paler and paler by every passing months; she always had a troubled and nervous expression on her face but no one noticed it. Even if they did, they ignored it. He knew most of the blames should lie with her brothers, yet he couldn't help but feel a little guilty himself. He knew she was shy around him. Yet he didn't try to approach her himself and be a friend. All this might not have happened, if he had tried to be a better friend to her. She could have told him earlier or he could have comprehend something himself. And then, he could have done something to stop all this from happening.

But those were all in the past and there was nothing he could do to change any of them. But there was still one thing left in the territory of his ability. He could try to be a better friend to her in the coming future and help her get over the trauma still buried deep inside her mind. And he definitely was going to do that.

* * *

At their journey back to King's Cross in the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley siblings minus Percy took a compartment to themselves and they spent the whole journey talking and playing among themselves.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that", said Ginny, giggling. "Well – Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater,"said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was –you know – attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking as if his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not", said George, sniggering.

Finally they reached the platform and the train stopped. Harry stepped on to the platform with his friends and looked out for his family. He found them couple of yards away standing with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Seeing him standing on the platform, his sister started to run towards him like the last year and he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How are you sis?"

"Firstclass big bro", she said after pulling away.

"You know, you are very lucky", came the voice of Ginny Weasley from their back. "None of my brothers except Bill and Charlie hug me like that".

Daisy smiled. "I know. He is a great brother". Then her eyes got a mischievous glint and she said smirking, "If you want, you can hug him too".

Ginny blushed and started to walk toward her parents mumbling something that sounded like 'brave brother and annoying sister'.

She reached her parents who were standing beside Lily and James Potter. She greeted his parents with a hug. She also received a hug from the Potter matriarch and shook hand with her husband who greeted her with a unnaturally gleeful expression. He even invited her to the Potter manor in a weird way which earned him a jab from his wife.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione came toward the Potter siblings.

"Hey, you both will write to me, won't you?" Hermione asked her two best friends.

"Of course", Ron replied and turned toward his other best friend. "Will you come to burrow during summer?".

"Of course", replied Harry.

"Can I come too? Please… ", Daisy pleaded.

Ron looked thoughtful but before he could answer Harry said, "Why not".

Ron made a face but said nothing. Harry scowled at his friend. He hate this side of his best friend: he never gave importance to sisters.

Seeing the expression in Harry's face Ron shifted uncomfortably at his spot and said, "Yeah, why not? Of course you can come".


	8. A wonderful time

It was three weeks into the summer holidays and Harry was sitting on his desk, his eyes fixed at the parchment placed on it and right hand moving in a rhythmic pace, busy in writing with his eagle feather quill. He hadn't yet gone to the burrow as he had promised his mother to do that only after finishing all his homeworks. Though he had completed his pending works in almost all the subjects, he still hadn't been able to finish potions. Snape had given them homeworks almost three times compared to other subjects and it took most of his times. But today, he was determined to finish it, so that he would be able to go to the burrow the next day.

It was another three hours later, Harry was done with his homeworks and raised his hands over his head to waive his fatigue. He walked to the window and looked outside. The sun was glaring in the mid-sky and there were not a single patch of cloud. Colourful flowers were blooming all over the garden and butterflies are roaming all over them. Then his eyes fell on the small figure zooming around the sky. His sister, Daisy, was flying in his Nimbus 2000. She had her own cleansweep but she loved to fly in his faster broom and he didn't really mind to lend it to her so far as she took good care of it. After all, anything to make his sister happy.

He turned his gaze from the window and looked at the clock placed on his bedside table. It was nearly lunchtime so he left his room and headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen and found his mother placing the of food on the kitchen table.

"Are you done with your homeworks?" asked Lily as she spotted her son at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes mum, all finished", replied Harry; "Can I help you with anything?"

"Thanks sweetheart", she smiled at her son; "You can place the plates and the cutleries and then call your sister for lunch".

"Ok mum", he replied and went to the selves and took out the required things. As his father was at work, Harry placed the plates and cutleries for three people properly and went outside into the front yard. He found his sister about fifty feet high in the sky and waved his hand at her direction. She zoomed toward him and stopped in a hovering position about ten feet above his head.

"Come on sis, lunch is ready", He shouted and she landed a few feet away from him.

"Your broom is awesome, bro", Daisy cried out in elation; "Once I make the team I will ask dad to buy me a broom like this". Then she got serious and looked at his brother. "Do you think I can make the team?".

"Of course you can", said Harry confidently; "You are an amazing flyer. But before that we have to see, in which house you are going to be sorted".

Daisy thought about her brother's words for a few moments and a mask of nervousness cover her face.

"Harry?" she called out "Will you hate me if I get sorted into any other house than Gryffindor"? Then she added hesitantly, "You know, like Slytherin".

Harry looked at his sister and saw the nervousness on her demeanor. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry sis, I will love you as much as I do now, even if you get sorted into slytherin", he assured her. "By the way, I don't think you'll be sorted into any house other than Gryffindor. You are really brave you know", he grinned at her; "I still remembered the day you hit Dudley like that".

She laughed at the memory and looked at him hopefully. "Do you really think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor?"

Harry tightened his grip around his sister. "Really", he replied confidently.

Daisy smiled and hugged her brother. She pulled away after a few moments. "You are the best brother in the world you know", she said kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled and both the siblings went inside. They didn't notice the other redhead watching their interaction from the window of the kitchen.

Lily Potter smiled at the interaction between her children and went back to her work. Love is really the power her son had in an inordinate amount.

The next day Harry woke up early in the morning. It was still seven in the clock and he usually got up at 7:30 during holidays. He was really excited to see the Weasleys again, not to mention his best friend. He came downstairs to the kitchen and found his parents sitting around the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Good morning mum, dad", greeted Harry enthusiastically.

"Good morning sweetheart". Lily greeted her son with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed toward the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, son", James hugged him, "You are up early today".

Harry smiled. "Yes dad. A little bit excited to meet the Weasleys again". James smiled mischievously at his son. "All the Weasleys or may be a certain one?"

Harry looked at his father in confusion, while Lily shouted, "James…", glaring at him from the kitchen counter where she was brewing coffee for his son.

"I was asking about Ron, Harry". James said quickly to appease his last comment.

"Oh, yeah, of course", said Harry shrugging.

Lily handed him a mug of coffee and he took a chair beside his father. "Is Daisy too going to the burrow with you?" asked Lily.

"She said so last night. I don't know if she had changed her mind", He replied casually.

"I definitely haven't changed my mind", came the voice of the youngest potter from the kitchen doorway. Everyone turned their heads toward the door and they exchanged another morning greetings. After Daisy also took her chair and got her own mug of coffee, Lily asked, "Are you two going after breakfast or you are having it there?"

"No mum", answered Harry; "We are having breakfast at the burrow. I floo called Ron yesterday and Mrs Weasley asked us to have breakfast there".

"When are you going there?" asked Lily looking at the wall clock.

"8 o'clock mum". Lily nodded and started to prepare breakfast for her husband and her.

When it was almost eight Harry and his sister got up from their chairs and bade goodbye to their parents. They headed to the living room where Harry threw some floo powder into the fireplace and the fire flared green. He entered into the fireplace and took his sister with him. As it was the first time she was going to floo to the burrow, he took her with him so that she wouldn't get lost. He shouted, "The burrow", and instantly his whole body began to spin. They passed several fireplaces in their way and finally reached their destination. They both stumbled out of the fireplace and held themselves on their feet with great difficulty. They were dusting soot from their clothes when suddenly they were pulled into a very familiar bone crushing hug. Okay familiar to Harry at least. Daisy was feeling a bit suffocated with the enormous strength she was putting into the hug but she could also feel the motherly love and affection which always was the speciality of her hugs. So she kept her smile plastered on her lips and let her coddle them.

"It's so good to see you Harry dear, Daisy dear. How are you both?" asked Mrs Weasley after pulling away. She had on her lips, her usual bright smile that always accompanied her when welcoming a guest.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley and we both are fine", replied Harry politely.

"Sorry, but you have to wait a while for breakfast, dears. Ron and the twins are still asleep".

"It's okay Mrs Weasley. We'll wait for them", replied Harry.

"So nice of you dears", she replied and headed out to wake up her sons while Harry and Daisy took their seat around the kitchen table where Mr Weasley was already seated.

"Good morning Harry, Daisy", greeted Arthur.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Weasley", the potter siblings greeted back in unison.

"So Daisy, you are going to start at Hogwarts this year, right?" asked the older man.

"Yes Mr Weasley", replied Daisy, suddenly a little more excited at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Are you excited for your first journey on Hogwarts Express?"

"Yeah, of course", she replied excitedly. "I've travelled on tubes in muggle london but they aren't as magnificent and majestic as Hogwarts Express".

"Really?" cried out Mr Weasley, suddenly excited at the mention of muggle technology. "So Daisy, you know all about muggles, right?"

Daisy smiled. Her father and brother had already told her about Mr weasley's fascination about muggles. "Yes Mr Weasley. I know quite a bit about them".

"That's fascinating", extolled the ginger haired man; "And do you have any of those muggle  _eloctrenics_  things?"

Harry chuckled at this. "It's not  _eloctrenics,_  Mr Weasley", corrected Daisy trying hard and failing considerably to suppress her laughter. "It's electronics. And yes, we do have them".

"Really?", Mr Weasley cheered up like a kid at the mention of his favourite candy. "So, do you have in your home … what they say … ", he made a thoughtful expression and then said triumphantly, "Yeah, got it … tevilation".

Harry smiled and Daisy giggled. "It's not tevilation, Mr Weasley. It's television".

"Oh, it's television. So I thought why it sounded so weird the first time", Mr Weasley said looking thoughtful again. At that moment Ron entered through the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Daisy", he greeted sleepily scratching his head and both the Potter siblings greeted him back. He took the chair beside Harry opposite to Daisy. A moments later the twins entered the room with cheerful smiles.

"How good to see you, little Harry", said Fred.

"Absolutely splendid", added George.

"It's good to see you too Fred, George", replied Harry Laughing. Then they turned toward Daisy.

"How much you have grown up Daisy", Said George.

"Yeah, two feet in two weeks", added Fred. Daisy giggled at their antics.

"That's enough fred, George", Molly cried out from behind them and the twins took their seat across Harry and Daisy, without another word, though they had their usual playful smirks on their lips.

Minutes later Percy came into the kitchen and took his seat beside the twins with a formal good morning and a statement that he was busy doing his homeworks. Ron rolled his eyes and the twins made a throwing up motion at the last remark.

Another few minutes later the youngest Weasley walked into the kitchen and got a little red at the first sight of Harry and muttered a soft 'good morning' before passing Harry's chair and taking the seat beside Daisy. The youngest Potter noticed when Ginny blushed at the sight of her brother and got curious about it.

Mealtime in the burrow was never a quiet event and Harry always loved all those little talks and banters during those times. It always brought a familial feeling inside him. And today it was not different for his sister too. Daisy was enjoying her foods as much as the light and playful conversations. Mrs Weasley's cooking was as good as her mother and she liked every bite of it. Her talks with Mr Weasley was jovial, while the twin's jokes were very amusing.

But on that bright sunny morning of July, sitting there at the breakfast table of Weasley family, something else special happened for the youngest Potter. Between all those little talks and discussion, smiling and giggling at the twins' playful jokes, Daisy found her first ever friend apart from her own brother. Ginny.

She and the youngest Weasley build a fine friendship during the breakfast. She never had a sister or someone of that relation. So, she was loving talking with a girl who was about the same age of her.

But there was only one thing, a little weird about her. Ginny was acting a little funny whenever her brother was asking her something. She noticed that Ginny was looking at her brother from the corner of her eyes time to time. And she was diverting her gaze blushing, everytime Harry was looking at her direction or asking her something.

After breakfast all the boys went outside to play quidditch. Harry asked his sister to join them but she refused him saying, she wanted to spend some time with Ginny in her room. Harry took one of the old Weasley broom and played quidditch with the boys until the lunch time.

While the boys were playing in the orchard, the two girls were in Ginny's room busy in their own discussion. Daisy asked Ginny about Hogwarts from a girl's perspective, though Ginny didn't have so much to say as it wasn't a pleasant experience for her in the castle due to the events she had gone through last year. They also talked about quidditch and their life with their own families.

They had lunch at noon and spent the rest of the day playing games and just relaxing. By the dinner time, Daisy had built a strong bond of friendship with Ginny. She really liked the cheerful ever demeanor and open minded nature of the youngest Weasley. She wasn't very judging and was very easy to talk to. But there was something about Ginny, that Daisy found very amusing. Whenever the name of Harry would come into a conversation, her face would light up and she would listen them eagerly. But whenever he was around she would go all quiet and her face would redden whenever he would ask her something.

Daisy realised that her new friend really had a massive crush on her brother. And surprisingly, she really didn't dislike the idea of Ginny being her brother's girlfriend. But to make that happen, she would have to talk to Ginny about her blushings first, she thought.

But first of all she decided to let the bond of their friendship between them grow a little more stronger before approaching her with all those facts.

That evening at dinner all the Weasley along with the two Potter siblings were seated around the kitchen table when Mr Weasley cleared his voice to draw everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, I've a little announcement to make".

"What is it Arthur"? Molly Weasley spoke up with a serious expression.

"I, have Bought, a ticket for the the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw", announced Arthur pulling out a piece of paper from his robe pocket. It was about three inch by six inch in size with one side painted in dark yellow and the other in grayish green. Both the side had same types of lettering though it wasn't quite distinguishable from the position Harry was sitting in.

Everyone stopped eating and was looking at Mr weasley with different expressions on their faces. Mrs Weasley was looking at him in attempt to find if he was telling the truth or just joking. Percy was looking at his father like he had lost his mind. Fred and George were actually looking excited And ready to dance, while Ron and Ginny were not looking at their father but actually staring at their mother instead, expecting a great shout from her. And both the Potter siblings were turning their head from one Weasley to another observing their reactions.

Mrs Weasley gained her composer first and asked her husband, "You are Joking, right?".

Mr Weasley shook his head. "No Molly dear, I'm not joking. It's genuine", he said waving the ticket holding between his thumb and index finger.

"WHAT?! " Mrs Weasley shouted jumping up from her seat and all the Weasley siblings flinched; "You bought a lottery ticket, Arthur. You know very well that we don't have that much money. We can't waste our money in those useless expenses. What about the children and their school shopping, Arthur? We have to buy them books, stationeries … "

"Calm down Molly", Mr Weasley cut her off; "I got discount on the ticket. Today was the last day to get the tickets and they were giving special discount this year, on the last day. So, I got one. Actually It costs half of the actual price".

"Yet, you shouldn't have bought it. Those lotteries are all bullshit".

"It's okay Molly dear, no harm in trying the luck once", he said trying to convince his wife.

"Okay,but it should be the last time", she warned and her husband nodded. All the Weasley children breathed a sigh of relief. The storm went by calmer than they expected.

"So dad, when is the announcement of the winner?", asked George.

"We have to sent invitations for the celebration", added Fred.

"Shut up you two", scolded Mr Weasley and the twins put their head down trying to hide their smirk; "And the announcement is tomorrow".

All the Potter and weasley siblings got excited at this news.

Dinner was finished quickly after that and all the children spent some time in the living room discussing excitedly about the lottery and the possible upcoming result though most of the time Percy was complaining about how foolish his dad was to spend money in a stupid lottery ticket. After about fifteen minutes, Percy left for studying, babbling about NEWTs being all about study and hard works while the twins locked themselves in their room doing what, no one knew. Harry and Ron started a game of chess and the two girls went upto Ginny's room for their own talks.

Finally another one hour later, after a day full of joy and happiness, the Potter siblings bade their goodbye and left for the Potter Manor.

That night Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on his lips, reminiscing the day's events. The whole day was too much fun. Playing quidditch the whole morning, the twins' jokes, chess with Ron and Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking made the day so much enjoyable, and he made every moment of it. Not even losing all the game of chess against his best friend could make a dent in his bright mood and fun filled memory of the day.

But the only fact he wasn't too happy about was Ginny's reaction toward him. She wasn't anymore running from her spot at the sight of him but she wasn't casual around him either. He tried to include her in his conversations but every time he asked her something, she would get uncomfortable and reply with simple nod or a single word answer.

Harry sighed and rolled over to his side hugging his pillow. _Now there is only thing left for him to do_ , he thought,  _he would have to talk to her directly about this_. But for that he needed a place quite and a little secluded, what definitely wasn't possible in the crowd of the burrow. So having no other options, he decided to wait until they were back at Hogwarts.

Then he smiled a little. The best thing about the whole day was his sister was getting along very well with Ginny. They became very good friend with each other on their first day. He was genuinely happy for his sister for getting her first friend outside their family, as well as a little hopeful that maybe now Ginny would be less shy around him as she was going to be a good friend with his sister and know that he was no more special than any other boys in the wizarding world, like her brothers.

Harry and Daisy didn't go to the burrow the next day. Two days after their visit to the Burrow, Harry was having dinner with his family at the kitchen table when Errol, the Weasley family owl, came soaring through the kitchen window; flew over them and crashed onto the opposite wall. "Ouch", Harry mouthed and got up from his seat to pick up the bird from the ground and take the letters from the owl. He placed the owl on the table and gave him a piece of toast. He untied the package from its leg and found there two letters: one addressed to him and one to his sister. He took back his seat; gave his sister her letter and opened his own. It read:

**Dear Harry,**

**Hurray!**

**Guess what? Dad won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. we've got 700 galleons. Mum almost fainted after listening the news. Dad shouted so hard near my ears that they will be ringing till the start of the school term. Fred and George started to dance so uncontrollably that they fell over Percy and Ginny hasn't stopped dancing since dad announced that we will be going to visit Bill in Egypt.**

**Dad said we may be leaving before the end of the week. So why don't you come to the burrow tomorrow? We will have fun again. Don't need to send me a reply, just come tomorrow. I've already told mum to expect you at breakfast. Just don't come before 8:30. I love my morning sleep very much.**

**Good bye and see you tomorrow.**

**Ron.**

Daisy got a similar letter except it was from Ron's little sister, Ginny.

Both the Potter siblings finished reading at the same time and looked up from their letters grinning ear to ear. Their eyes met and their smile broadened even more if possible.

"What's the matter? Why are you both smiling like christmas has come early?" James asked with a little confusion, though both of the parents were also smiling at the merriment of their children.

"Mr Weasley has won the Daily Prophet Grand Prize, dad", Daisy cried out in excitement.

"Wow! That's a great news", James exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, they really deserve it", added Lily with a big smile.

"And they are going to Egypt to visit Ron's eldest brother, Bill", said Harry.

"And, as they are leaving before the end of the week, Ginny has asked me to come to the burrow tomorrow", then she added smirking at her brother; "And she has also invited Harry".

Harry smiled, unaware to the reason of his sister's comment and replied, "Ron has invited me too". Then he looked at his parents. "So mum, dad can we go to the burrow tomorrow?"

"Why not!" cried out James; "After all, it's going to be a home to you too in the future", replied the Potter patriarch, caught up in the flow of excitement.

"What, dad?" cried out Harry. Confused, both the Potter children looked at their father while Lily kicked her husband under the table.

"I mean, Molly and Arthur love you two so much. So, it'll be like a home to you soon in the future isn't it?".

"Oh", muttered Harry but his sister wasn't looking so much convinced but she also dismissed her suspicions when her mother asked her next question.

"So, When are you going tomorrow?" asked Lily.

"Eight, mum", Daisy replied instantly.

"Make that eight thirty, sis", corrected her brother; "Ron doesn't want to wake up so early in the morning".

"He is as lazy as a slug", commented the ten years old redhead and the other three occupants laughed at her remark.

"Congratulate them from both of us, will you?", asked James looking at his children.

"Why not dad, of course we will", Harry replied and his sister nodded in agreement.

Then they continued again on their breakfast with cheerful moods.

The Potters were genuinely happy for the Weasleys. They never had too much money to spend anyway they wished. So they always were very careful when it came to expenses. That was why a family trip to somewhere like Egypt was never so affordable for them. But now, having the prize money, they would be able to do it without worrying about their regular expenses.

* * *

Harry and his sister spent the whole next day with the Weasleys. They flooed to the burrow at 8:30 and got enveloped in a massive hug by the Weasley matriarch, the moment they emerged from the fireplace. Ginny was already in the kitchen and hugged Daisy excitedly. She shook Harry's offered hand shyly and greeted a quiet good morning. The boys, alike the Potter siblings last visit, spent the whole morning after breakfast playing quidditch in the orchard while the girls were busy in their own conversations inside the room of the youngest Weasley. After lunch, all the children spent the whole afternoon talking about the Weasleys' upcoming trip to Egypt and what the oldest Weasley brother had already told them about the country. The dinner that night was another cheerful affair including a very special meal. Finally one and a half hour later, the Potter siblings flooed back to the Potter manor after wishing good luck to the Weasleys for their upcoming trip.

Two days later Harry was having breakfast at the kitchen table while Errol arrived, again with two letters, one for each of the Potter siblings. Harry took his letter and gave Daisy her own. Both the letters said the same thing: the Weasleys were leaving for Egypt on Wednesday, July 21st, by portkey and would arrive back a week before the term started, though they were unaware of the exact time due to the time difference between the two countries.

Both the Potter siblings got a little sad at the thought of not able to see the Weasleys again for the rest of the summer vacation but on the other hand, they were happy for the Weasleys on their upcoming fun and enjoyment.

The next one and a half week was not as boring for the Potter siblings as they initially thought it would be. They couldn't spent time with the Weasleys but they had fun with their own parents. They went to muggle museums and amusement park and spent their morning and afternoons at sea beaches. They also went to movies with their parents. Even Remus also joined them on some of their trips.

Three days before Harry's birthday, Harry came downstairs and found his sister sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in the copy of Daily Prophet. He got a little surprised as his sister wasn't fond of reading news papers that much. But his surprise turned into confusion as he noticed a little smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning Mum", Harry greeted his mother who was making coffee at the kitchen counter. She greeted back with a hug and a kiss. Then he turned toward his sister.  
"Good morning sis."  
"Good morning Harry", she greeted back looking up from the paper.  
"What are you smiling at, sis?" asked Harry.  
She looked at him and grinned. "Look at this", with that she handed him the copy of the news paper. He took the copy of Daily Prophet and looked over the front page. His face lit up with the same smile his sister was spotting a few moments ago.  
There was a headline with big bold letters:

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Under the headline the article read:  
 **Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw this year.**

**Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw is the biggest lottery event of wizarding Britain. Every year thousands of witches and wizards take part in this event to test their luck but only one of them comes to be fortunate enough to win the grand prize of seven hundred galleons. And this year the Weasley patriarch had enough stars shining over his fate to win the draw. But most interestingly, he not only brought the ticket on the last day of the event but also bought it in half of the actual price during our closing hour sale.**

**Currently the whole Weasley family is in Egypt enjoying their summer holidays amidst the ancient pyramids and a great wizarding history. When our stuff reporter from Egypt interviewed Mr Weasley he said, 'We never really expected to win the draw, so this really was a great surprise for our family. My wife and I decided to spend the money in our trip to Egypt. Our eldest son, Bill, works here as a curse breaker for Gringotts and we decided to visit him with rest of our children".**

Harry scanned the moving photograph beneath the article and a large grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs Weasley, tall, balding Mr Weasley, six sons and one daughter, all (though the black and white picture didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat Scabbers on his shoulder and his arm around Ginny. Her face was lighted up with a genuine smile that broadened his own smile in return.  
"Wow! They are looking very happy, aren't they?" inquired Harry though it wasn't really a question.  
"Very", replied Daisy.  
"Who are looking Very happy, children?" asked James Potter from the doorway, just returning home from his night shift at the Ministry.  
"The Weasleys, dad. There is a picture of them from Egypt in today's copy of Daily Prophet", explained Harry  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, see". Harry handed his dad the paper.  
James scanned the newspaper and a smile formed on his lips seeing the Weasleys together. But his smile faltered a little when his eyes fell on the creature in Ron's hand.  
It was the first time James saw Ron's pet rat and it looked a little like Peter to him. His first thought was to jump up from his chair and shout, but then he decided against it and recomposed himself. It wasn't possible, he thought. A wizard couldn't hide forever in a wizarding family in his animagus form, specially in a family with nine members. Because if he did, he would've get caught at least once during one of his transformation. After all, a wizard could never spend his whole life as a rat animagus, could he? So he dismissed this line of thoughts and concentrated at the smiling faces of the Weasleys and the giant pyramid behind them.  
But Harry noticed his father's sudden change of expression and asked, "Dad, is there any problem? You're looking a bit tensed".  
James took a deep breath and smiled at his son. "No problem, son. I think I'm a bit tired after my night shift", he lied. He and his wife had lied to their children that two of his best friend, Peter and Sirius, are currently in USA and totally out of touch. And he wanted to be that as it was until it would be time to tell them about the prophecies and how it affected their lives.

Harry nodded his head and got engaged in a conversation with his sister about the Weasleys and the article.

The day and the next went by quickly and finally it was July 30th and Harry was looking forward to his birthday. That night Harry went to bed with an excitement bubbling inside him. Though he got to celebrate his birthday every year, this would be the first time he would get birthday wishes from his two best friend and Hagrid, as he wasn't able to receive them last year due to Dobby's interference.

That night Harry was asleep in his bed when there was a clicking sound on the window. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was after midnight. He turned toward the window and jumped up at the sight outside the window glass panels. There were three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. Harry opened the window hurriedly and the owls landed with a soft thump on his bed. He immediately recognised the unconscious owl - Errol. There was a large package tied to its legs. Harry dashed to the bed at once, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Then he turned back to the remaining owls. One of them was his own Hedwig and the other was a Hogwarts owl carrying a parcel and a letter with Hogwarts crest. He relieved the owls from their burdens and Hedwig flew to his own cage after giving him an affectionate nip with her beak while the school owl flew back through the window.

Harry sat down on his bed; grabbed Errol's package; ripped off the brown paper and discovered a present wrapped in gold and silvery paper. There was also an envelope with his sister's name on it. He thought it might have been sent by Ginny, so he kept the letter aside to give her next morning. Harry took the envelope with his name and pulled out the letter from it. It read:

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday!**

**Hope you are well.**

**It's brilliant here in Egypt. Bill's taken us round all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**

**As I told earlier, we'll be back about a week before term starts. And guess what? Mum and dad are going to buy me new wand for the next year.**

**Hope you have already seen the article in the news paper. I will contact you once we are back home.**

**Ron.**

**PS: Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

Harry smiled and picked up his present from the bed. He unwrapped it and found inside what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. The letter explained that the top like thing was a Sneakoscope which was designed to light up and spin whenever there was someone untrustworthy around.

Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this too, was a wrapped present; a card and a letter, this time from Hermione.

She wrote that she was currently in france, enjoying her holidays with her parents. She was happy that Harry had sent her a letter with Hedwig as she was uncertain how to send him his birthday present. She wrote about what she had already seen in France and then quite a bit about how Ron was lucky to learn about the great ancient Egyptian wizards and magic.

From Hermione, Harry got a broomstick servicing kit which really came as a surprise to him, considering her book loving nature.

The parcel, the Hogwarts owl brought was from Hagrid who had sent him a Monster Book which Harry required to bind with one of his belts as it was in a goal to eat his whole room.

Then he read his Hogwarts letter which was accompanied with a permission form needed to be signed by his parents, in order to be able to visit Hogsmeade. A smile crept upon his lips at the thought of being able to visit the wizarding village. It wasn't that he had never visited Hogsmeade. He had gone there a few times with his parents and sister, but visiting the village with his friends would be a whole new experience for him and he was looking forward to that.

Harry gathered his presents and letters and put them upon the desk and went back to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

 


	9. An escaped prisoner

The next morning Harry woke up with a refreshed mood and walked up to the bathroom for his morning routine. Meanwhile in downstairs, Lily, James and Daisy were seated around the kitchen table when suddenly, 'AAHHHHHHH', Harry's frightened scream rang around the house.

Lily and James jumped up from their seats instantly and ran upstairs with worry and apprehension on their faces, followed by a smirking Daisy. They entered Harry's room and found it empty. So they headed up to the connected bathroom and found him standing in his boxer, looking at the mirror with his back toward them. At the sound of footsteps Harry turned around and his parents got the good look of him. But the only problem was, he didn't look like their son at all. His face was painted in red and white. His lips, eyelids and nose were bright red while the rest of his face along with his front hairs were white. James started to laugh instantly leaning on the wall to support his weight while Lily just stood rooted at her spot, totally dumbfounded.

After staring at her son for a few silent moments, Lily turned toward her daughter who was now at the doorway of the bathroom, rolling on the floor cracking up with laughter. "You did this?" she asked still unable to overcome the shock, and Daisy nodded.

"Great prank, princess, great prank", James praised his daughter, still howling with laughter; "I'm proud of you".

"Thanks dad", she replied back.

"That's not fare, dad", protested Harry, groaning.

"I know Harry, but you have to admit too, that it was absolutely funny", stated James. Harry smiled a bit at this remark. "Yet it was not fare", he replied.

"Okay everyone, stop now", LIly ordered, finally recomposed and both the father and daughter stopped laughing though they couldn't stop the crackling sound escaping their mouth whenever their eyes were falling on Harry's face.

Lily ignored her husband and daughter, and turned toward her son; "You get washed and come downstairs".

He nodded and the others left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came downstairs and entered the kitchen. His family wished him happy birthday in their usual manner and handed him his presents.

He had already declined the idea of a birthday party as none of his two best friends would have been able to attend, but they were going to have a special family dinner including Remus that night.

Five minutes later, Remus Lupin emerged from the Potter Manor living room fireplace and entered the kitchen. "Good morning everyone".

"Uncle Remus", Daisy shouted and jumped into his arms while the others greeted him back with delightful smiles.

"Hey Daisy, how are you?", he asked.

"I'm fine uncle Remus. But you missed all the fun", replied the ten years old enthusiastically.

"Really? What you did to Harry this year?" asked Remus knowing full well about the Potter siblings' birthday tradition.

"Ha-ha! I painted his face like a weird joker while he was sleeping". She said looking at her brother. "You should have seen his face and… and the screaming". She started laughing again leaning on the nearby chair.

Even James was also laughing at the memory while Lily was just smiling briefly. Harry kept his face down in embarrassment while Remus was smiling at his laughing goddaughter. He turned toward Harry and said, "You don't need to be embarrassed, Harry. By the way, Happy Birthday". He handed Harry a wrapped package. Harry ripped the wrappings and found a book on Defence Against Dark arts.

"Thanks uncle Remus", replied Harry. DADA was always his favourite subjects.

Remus took a chair and then asked, "But Harry, how did you not realise anything when she was painting your face?".

Harry made a thoughtful expression and said, "You are right uncle Moony. Now, when you mentioned it, I think it's really strange, you know. I should have felt something". Harry continued his thoughtful expression when Daisy started laughing again. But this time it was a little different. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You … you didn't … realise anything because", she was telling between her fits of laughter; "Because … I told dad a few days ago to … to enchant the paint brush … and colours … so that one couldn't feel anything … when someone paints on them with it".

"What?" Harry shouted and looked at his father with betrayal while his father looked totally taken aback at this remark. Remus kept smirking at the expression of his friend while Lily yelled out, "James!", glaring at her husband.

James Looked from his daughter laughter to his son's expression of betrayal to his wife's glare and replied with the same dumbfounded expression, "I didn't know she was asking that to prank her brother. She said she did want them just for games and fun".

Daisy smiled. "'Prank is a part of games and fun'. Isn't it what you told me, dad?".

James sighed. "Yeah, I did". Harry groaned at this while Lily just shook her head. It was a relief that only one of her children was like that, or she would had gone insane much earlier.

"Okay everyone, I've a little announcement", spoke up Remus to announce his news as well as save his friend from getting chided by his wife.

"What? You found a girlfriend?" asked James in mock surprise and the kids burst out laughing.

"Shut up, James", said Remus without any malice.

"What is it Remus?" Lily inquired ignoring her husband's comment.

"Actually, I've was offered a job few days ago and I said yes to it".

"Really?" James Jumped up from his chair. Remus just nodded.

"Wow, Moony". James hugged his friend. In spite of his talents, getting a decent job was really a issue for Remus for his furry little problem.

"But what's the job, uncle Moony?" asked Harry.

Remus smiled at him. "The book I gave you, is your textbook for DADA next year".

Harry hadn't seen his booklist, so he was bit surprised at the news.

"But how do you kno …", Harry stopped in mid sentence when a sudden thought hit him. He looked from his book to his honorary uncle, wide eyed; "You aren't our new DADA teacher, are you?" he asked out.

The older man smiled and nodded. Harry jumped out of his chair immediately and hugged him followed by his sister.

"This is the best birthday gift this year, uncle Moony", complimented Harry.

"Harry is right Moony. This is wonderful", praised James.

* * *

The next morning Lily was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hand. It was quarter to seven in the clock. James was called to the auror office at two o'clock last night and she had barely slept after that. She was actually a bit worried as James, being a senior auror, was called at the middle of night only for special emergencies.

Fifteen minutes later, an owl came soaring through the kitchen window and dropped a copy of morning Daily Prophet upon the table. She put the paper aside without even a glance at it. She wasn't in any mood to read anything at that moment.

It was another half an hour later, the fireplace of the living room flared green and Remus emerged from it. He hurried to the kitchen and found Lily sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at the sound of his footstep.

"Lily, where is James?" he asked frantically. Lily got tensed at the tone of worry in his voice.

"What's the matter, Remus?" she asked. But before he could answer, there was sound of someone arriving through the floo and they turned around to find James coming out of the living room with a mixture of confusion, worry and hope in his face.

"What's the matter, James? Why are you looking like this?" asked Lily.

"Haven't you read the today's Daily Prophet?" he asked back.

She shook her head and her husband replied, "I think you should".

She hurried to the table and picked up the news paper. There was a massive headline that read:

**MASS MURDERER, SIRIUS BLACK, ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN**

Under the headline was a picture of Sirius laughing madly with aurors holding him from back. It was the same picture, posted eleven years nine months ago after sirius was captured. She didn't read the rest of the article. No, that wasn't important to her. Instead she looked at her husband. "Is it true"? It was also the same question bugging Remus.

James nodded his head. "Yes".

"When did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Around 8 pm last night".

"But how did it come in the news so soon?" inquired Remus.

"Fudge informed them himself", replied James; "To warn the public".

Lily sat down on a chair. Too many questions were storming through her brain at that moment. But what bugging her the most was,  _what they were going to tell their children._

They had to tell Harry and Daisy about Sirius and Peter when the kids asked them about their school life. But they had lied to them that their two close friends had settled in America and totally out of touch. But now, after this incident, they had to tell their children the truth.

She looked at her husband and asked, "What are we going to tell the children?"

"The truth", replied James and Lily looked at him wide eyed. But after a moment of thought he added; "Only about Sirius and Peter".

Lily nodded. She knew what her husband was trying to indicate. They wanted to wait, or in better terms, were told to wait, a few more years before telling their children about the prophecies.

The adults sat around the kitchen table waiting for the kids to wake up.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry entered the kitchen and found his parents, sister and uncle sitting around the kitchen table, their expressions quite different than normal. Remus's gaze were fixed at the newspaper on the table though his eyes weren't moving at all. His father had his head on his hand placed upon the table while his mother was looking outside, her eyes unfocused. None of them noticed his arrival at the doorway. He looked at his sister who was looking a bit confused and agitated, and made a gesture asking what had happened. She shook her head in reply, indicating she didn't know either.

"Good morning everyone", he called out a bit louder than normal and the three adults jumped out a bit confusing him even more. He had never seen his parents and uncle acting like this.

"What's the matter mum, Dad. why are you looking like this?"

"Yeah, I asked them the same but they told me to wait until you wake up", Daisy stated and looked at her parents; "Now he is here, dad. Tell us what the matter is".

"Take a seat, Harry", James spoke up and Harry took a chair beside his sister across his father. Lily got up and handed him a mug of coffee.

"Do you remember what we told you about our two other friends, Sirius and Peter?" asked James looking at his son.

"Yes dad. They were two of your best friends in school and the part of the Marauders. But now they are in America, and totally out of touch".

"Yes Harry, they were our friends and the part of the Marauders, but", he stopped for a moment before finishing, "But they are not in America".

"They moved out?" asked Harry unable to get the point.

"Not that, Harry", James sighed; "Actually, they were never there in the first place".

"What?" both the Potter siblings shouted. "But you told us so, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"We lied, Harry". Both the children were confused now.  _Why would their parents lie to them?_

"But why?" asked the boy.

Lily and Remus looked at James anxiously as to what explanation he was going to give the children. James took a deep breath and began. "When we found out Lily was pregnant with you, we decided to go into hiding. I decided to make Sirius my secret keeper as he was my best friend. But he recommended for Peter instead. He convinced us, that as Peter was not brave and strong enough, no one would suspect him as the secret keeper".

He stopped for a few moments to organise his thoughts and then started again. Both the children had their gaze fixed at him, their eyes focused with undivided attention.

"After we were attacked by Voldemort and he disappeared in that attack, the aurors captured Sirius at a alley in muggle London. Apparently, Sirius confronted Peter at the alley for some reason, and when peter refused to answer him or something like that, he blusted the whole alley and ended up killing twelve muggles along with Peter", both the kids' eyes widened at this point; "According to the statement the aurors provided, before Sirius blasted the alley, Peter shouted that it was Sirius who did betray us. After that incident Sirius was sent to Azkaban even without a trial".

"But dad", Harry called out looking thoughtful; "You just told, that you chose Sirius in the first place to be the secret keeper, didn't you?" at his father's nod he continued; "Then why did he refused if betraying us was his prime intention? After all it would've been easier for him if he himself was the secret keeper, isn't it?"

James looked at his son, unable to find any precise answer. In fact, it was the same question going through his mind for last eleven years.

"Maybe because he didn't want to get suspected after his work was done", spoke up Daisy before her father could reply anything; "After all he never expected you, mum and dad to come alive from the attack, did he?"

James was even more confused now. His daughter's logic wasn't something to be discarded if he prioritized his brain over his heart.

"I don't know kids. It can be any of the both".

"Ok dad", spoke up Harry; "But why are you telling us all these now?".

James looked at his wife and after getting a nod from her, he replied, "Sirius has escaped from Azkaban, Harry".

"What?" Harry cried out in surprised. "But isn't it impossible to escape from Azkaban?".

"Yeah", replied James; "But I think he used his animagus form to escape. As no one knew about his animagus ability, they didn't put any anti animagus transformation spell on him".

"But dad", the young boy asked further; "Why now? Why didn't he try to escape earlier? I mean if he really could escape in his animagus form, why didn't he do it earlier?".

He sighed. He was asking himself the same question for last six hours. "I don't know, son. Aurors are trying their best to capture him".

* * *

Half an hour later, after Harry and Daisy went outside with their brooms and the three adults were still seated at their earlier spot around the kitchen table, Lily noticed that her husband was looking a bit uncomfortable, which was really unnatural after their confession to their children and their easy acceptance. At that moment it clicked to her that there was something else her husband wasn't telling them.

"James!" she called out; "You are hiding something, aren't you?".

James looked at his wife. It was quite impossible to hide anything from her. So, he nodded his head knowing his denial could get him into more trouble in future.

"What is it, James?" asked Remus.

James sighed. "According to the Azkaban guards, Sirius was acting a bit weird lately".

"What do you mean by acting weird?" asked Lily.

James took a deep breath and said. "For the last few days, he kept mumbling in his sleep 'he is at Hogwarts'".

"And …" she trailed off not daring to comprehend the meaning herself.

"They think … he was talking about Harry", supplied James and Lily and Remus's eyes widened in shock; "Even Fudge himself told me to be cautious and keep Harry safe".

"Do you … do you think their assumption can be correct?" asked Lily in a frightened voice.

"I don't know, Lily", James sighed; "I'm confused about the whole thing. After all, what's the chance of Sirius suddenly remembering about Harry, after all these years in Azkaban around the Dementors"?

"Then, what do you think he was talking about?" asked Remus confused the same.

"I don't know", James replied looking thoughtful; "May be something else".

"Do you think we should tell Harry about this?" asked his wife.

"No Lily", James refused. "I don't want him to panic without any solid reason".

"And what you are going to do?" she asked.

"Find him", answered James, and then after a moment of silence, added, "But not as an auror. Rather as a old friend demanding his all deep buried questions answered".

"And what about Harry?" Lily spoke up; "When are we going to tell him?"

"Let me think about this a bit, Lily" replied her husband; "We still have about a month before the school starts. If needed, we'll tell him before then".

"Okay", replied his wife.

"The better part is", stated James; "Moony will be there. So we will have an advantage over the situation".

None of the other two adults replied, silently agreeing with his remark. After a few minutes of silence Remus spoke up, "Have you told Harry about his relation with Sirius"? When the other two didn't answer for a few moments he asked again; "Why not?"

"How could we, Remus?" James asked back, his voice a bit louder than normal. "How could we just tell him that his own godfather is in Azkaban for the suspected crime of selling him to Voldemort"? He replied with a touch of disgust though he was unsure whom it was pointed to.

"I'm sorry, James", apologized Remus; "But I didn't mean that".

"I know, Moony", replied James; "And I'm not angry at you".

* * *

Weeks flew after that. On august 10 Daisy sent their family owl, Edy, to Egypt with a present for her new friend's birthday. Harry thought at first to send Ginny a gift from his own, but then he dismissed the idea thinking it might be embarrassing for her as she was still shy around him. Three days later, Edy returned with another parcel sent by Ginny, for Daisy's birthday which was two days away. Harry thought it was a good thing that she didn't send Errol after the incident on his birthday.

* * *

On the morning of 15th August Daisy woke up to find her brother standing beside her bed with a genuine smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, sis", He greeted her.

"Thank you Harry. Now, where is my gift?" she asked sitting up on his bed.

Harry smiled. "First, close your eyes". She did as she was told.

A moment later Harry's voice came again. "Now, you can open your eyes". She opened her eyes to find a envelope in her brother's hand. She took it and found a letter with Hogwarts crest upon it. In the address section it read:

Ms D. Potter

Glasgow

Scotland

She jumped out of her bed and hugged her brother tightly almost knocking him out of feet.

It was her Hogwarts letter and there was nothing better in the magical world than getting your Hogwarts letter just after you woke up on your eleventh birthday.

She pulling away after a few moments and kissed his cheek soundly. "Thank you Harry".

Harry smiled. "You are welcome, sis"

"But how did you get it so early in the morning?" she asked looking between her brother and the letter in her hand with a bright smile.

"I sent Professor Dumbledore a letter two days ago requesting him to send your Hogwarts letter to me with Hedwig. I wrote him that I wanted to give it to you as a birthday gift, and he did".

"Thank you Harry. This is really, really amazing", she cried out hugging him once again.

It was a sunday and Daisy was too impatient to wait another week to get her wand and school supplies, so they went to Diagon Alley that day after breakfast. They went to Ollivanders' wand shop first where Daisy got her eleven inches willow wand with unicorn hair in its core. After that, they got their new school robes at Madam Malkin's. Then they wandered around the Diagon Alley a bit visiting various shops buying their stationeries, potion supplies and other necessary stuffs. Later, they had ice-creams at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream shop, and finally they finished their shopping trip with buying their school books at Flourish and Blotts. They entered the shop and Harry took out his book list from his jeans pocket. It was the first time Harry had looked at his book list properly, and he got surprised to find out that the Monster Book, Hagrid had presented him on his birthday was also included in the list. And after seeing the hassles, the manager of the store had to go through to pick out one of those books, Harry was thankful that he already had it in his home.

Daisy too didn't want a party for her birthday but just a family dinner that night including her godfather. So, some of their family friends had sent her birthday presents by owls. Only Hagrid popped that afternoon to give Daisy her own barn owl which she named Barney.

* * *

Ten days after Daisy's birthday, the Potters were having breakfast at the kitchen table when a sound of thump came from kitchen window. All the Potters turned around and found Errol lying on the floor on his back with feather ruffled and face covered with the letter tied to his leg. Harry got up from his chair and walked toward the bird. He picked it up and placed it on the table. He untied the letter from its leg and gave the bird a of piece bacon. He read the letter and grinned.

"What's in the letter, Harry?" asked a excited Daisy.

Harry smile at her. "They've returned to burrow the day before the last".

"Really?" she asked smiling broadly. Harry nodded.

"Anything else?"

Harry grinned at his sister knowing full well what his sister was indicating about. "He have asked us to go there tomorrow".

"Yea!", Daisy shouted throwing up his hands in the air and all the other three occupants laughed at her enthusiasm.

The next morning, the Potter siblings went to the burrow before breakfast as usual and spent the whole day with the Weasleys.

After emerging from the fireplace Harry fell on his face while Daisy managed to hold herself on her feet. Harry muttered about hating floo and picked himself up from the ground. They were pulled into a bone bone crushing hug by Mrs Weasley, as soon as she spotted them. But Harry felt a little difference in today's hug. Today there was a touch of extra protectiveness along with the usual motherly feeling.

At that moment, someone called Daisy's name and both the Potter siblings turned around to find Ginny was coming downstairs. Both the girls hugged each other and started to laugh. Harry was smiling at the display of reunion between the two friends. Then Ginny suddenly stopped laughing as Harry's presence struck her mind. She blushed a bit; said a quiet hello to him and left toward the kitchen table dragging his sister behind her. Minutes later Ron came downstairs and they started their own reunion. Percy was already in the kitchen and greeted a polite good morning to Harry and his sister. Another few minutes later, they were sitting at the kitchen table when the twins entered.

"Harry", Fred said bowing deeply; "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -".

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing.".

Harry smiled at their antics while both the girls started laughing. "That's enough, now", Mrs Weasley scolded them from the kitchen counter.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her. "How really corking to see you –".

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs Weasley. "Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed at the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!", she said, swelling with pride.

"And last", Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that", said Mrs Weasley, frowning. "I noticed you two haven't made Prefects".

"What do we want to be Prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life".

Ginny and Daisy giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother", said Percy loftily.

"That's a rubbish mum", interrupted Fred and Mrs Weasley looked at him, anger evident in her eyes.

"Just listen to us mum", said George immediately to keep her temper inside the safety line. "Listen, in last two years, Harry got in trouble more than us", said Fred.

"So, do you think he isn't a good example for Daisy?" said George looking at her mother and then turned toward the mentioned girl; "What's your precious opinion in this matter, gracious Daisy?".

She looked at her brother for once and then turned toward the twins. "He is the best brother in the world". She said with a touch of pride in her voice and Harry beamed at her. For him it was the greatest of feelings to hear those words from his sister.

"See", said the twins in unison looking at their mother.

"Yeah", said Mrs Weasley who was also beaming at Daisy for her confession of love for her brother; "But Harry is top of his class after Hermione".

"Oh mum", said Fred; "We don't want a ministry job. So grades don't matter for us".

"Oh, so you don't want a ministry job?", asked a infuriated Mrs Weasley. "So, what do you want to do for living? Prank people?".

The twins made a thoughtful expression for a moment and then answered simultaneously, "You know mum, it's not a bad idea".

She threw a frying pan at the twins and they ran from the kitchen saving their heads from the irate redhead while the other children at the kitchen table were torn between laughter and horror.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Weasley served breakfast and also called the twins. The two Weasley prankster stopped at the kitchen doorway and peeked inside for any frying pan. When they found it safe enough for their precious heads, they tiptoed into the kitchen table and finished their breakfast without any comment.

After breakfast Molly ordered the boys except Harry, to de-gmome the garden before placing their hands on a broom, though Harry insisted to help as he found it very entertaining. In the meantime the two girls finished their task, or more precisely Ginny's task of cleaning the dishes and headed upstairs to Ginny's room to have their long due conversation.

Mr Weasley came home from his night duty, sometime before lunch and they had it together. During lunch Mr Weasley told Harry and Daisy, or more like complained, about being unable to see as many muggle appliances as he expected, during their time in Egypt. After lunch, Egypt was the key subject of the conversation between the children. Everyone laughed when the twins told them how they tried to lock Percy in one of the pyramids but got caught by their mum.

Dinner that night was another cheerful affair and alike rest of the day, full of fun, though Harry noticed the two Potter adults giving him furtive glances full of worry and sympathy, from time to time.

The Potter siblings came back to the Potter Manor after dinner with promises to see the Weasleys again on the September 1st at King's Cross station.

The rest of the week leading to September 1st was normal for Harry and Daisy at Potter Manor, though Daisy was quite enthusiastic to start her magical education at Hogwarts. Harry also noticed his father lost in thoughts most of the times. The night before September 1st, Harry was rechecking his trunk when his parents entered his room.

"Hey mum, dad, what's the matter?" Harry asked them.

"We have something to talk to you, Harry", his mother replied and Harry nodded.

She sat on the edge of the bed and her husband sat on a chair beside it. Harry looked at them expectantly.

Lily took a deep breath and started.

"Sweetheart, we have something important to tell you".

"It's not about danger but just a precaution", supplied James and Harry got startled at the sudden mention of danger. "You see, with Sirius in loose, we don't think you shouldn visit Hogsmeade".

"But dad", Harry protested immediately; "It's going to be my first year to visit the village and I won't be alone there. Ron and Hermione will be with me and… and", Harry said frantically but stopped when his mother leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with her palms.

"Sweetheart", she started and Harry looked at her with impatient eyes; "Please listen to your dad. Please …", she pleaded.

Harry looked at the emerald green eyes identical to his and nodded. He could never refuse those pleading eyes of his mother.

"Son", James started again; "See, we don't know why Sirius escaped from Azkaban and if he will try to harm you and your sister or not. But we can't take the risk-".

"But dad", Harry interrupted again; "You know how much excited I am for those Hogsmeade weekends", Harry said dejectedly.

"We know Darling", replied Lily. She leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "We know how much a student awaits to go to the village. After all, we have passed that age". Then she ran her hands alongside his head and held his face up cupping his cheeks until their eyes met.

"But you have to understand, that you and your sister are the heart of our lives. And we want to keep you both as safe as possible. And it's only for your safety that you don't leave Hogwarts until this matter is settled".

"And we promise", added James "once the matter is settled, even if it's in the middle of the year, you can go to Hogsmeade with your friends".

Harry looked at his mother for a few moments; then closed his eyes and nodded his head despite his great reluctance.

"Thank you sweetheart", she said beaming; "Thank you for understanding".


	10. beginning of a school year

 

on the september 1st, Harry and his family arrived at the King's Cross station at half past ten. Remus owled them previous night that he would already be in the Hogwarts Express and meet Harry and his sister there. So Harry and his sister boarded their trunks and owl cages and waited for the Weasleys and Hermione to arrive. Fifteen minutes later the group of seven red headed Weasleys appeared through the barrier accompanied by his bushy haired friend, Hermione.

They greeted each other in their usual way and the weasley children along with Hermione left for boarding their luggages. Finally it was five to eleven and time to say goodbye to their parents.

"Goodbye son, goodbye princess". James hugged Harry and his sister one by one with a kiss at the forehead of the latter one. "Have a nice year".

"Thanks dad", they said in unison, then turned toward their mother who was looking quite a bit emotional.

Teary eyed, she pulled them both together into a tight embrace. Her hugs were generally a little delicate compared to the bone crushing ones of Mrs Weasley, but they were always filled to every inch with love, care and protectiveness. And for Harry and his sister, there was nothing more soothing in the whole universe than one of her emotion filled hugs.

After Lily was satisfied enough, she released them and kissed their forehead. "Take care of each other. And Harry", she looked pointedly at her son; "Try to be away from troubles".

Harry nodded while his sister called out, "Don't worry mum, I'll keep an eye on him".

"Hey! I can take care of myself well enough" Harry scowled at his sister while both their parents laughed and so did the two Weasley adults. They shook hands with Mr weasley and got pulled into another mighty embrace by Mrs Weasley after she was satisfied choking her daughter. She held Harry a little longer than usual and told him to be careful; away from danger as much as possible and not to wander around the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. At that moment Harry understood why both the Weasley adults were giving him worried glances the last time he and his sister visited the burrow. They both were worried about him over the escape of Sirius Black. Harry was feeling grateful to the two Weasley adults for their genuine concern about him, and a little annoyed too, by everyone worrying about him too much.

Finally the clock ticked eleven and the whistle was blown. Harry and Daisy hugged their parents one last time and got onto the train. As the train pulled away from the platform, they waved their parents goodbye until they could see them again at Christmas. Probably.

Once the platform was out of sight, they walked along the corridor looking for an empty compartment.

At that moment Ron called out, "Go away, Ginny".

"Oh, that's nice". She muttered and started to walk away when Daisy stopped her grabbing her hand.

"I want her with me", she protested.

"Then you both can find a compartment for yourselves", replied back Ron.

Daisy looked at her brother for his opinion. Harry noticed the pleading look in her eyes as well as a trace of hurt, and got angry at Ron. He barely hurt his sister ever and he wouldn't also tolerate if someone else did, even it was his best friend.

"Shut up Ron", he scolded the redheaded boy; "She is my sister and she definitely can sit with me if she wants". Then he looked at Ginny and noticed a touch of hurt in her eyes too. "And, what kind of a brother you are", he remarked indignantly turning again toward Ron; "After everything Ginny has gone through last year, don't you think she should stay with us?"

Ron looked around and found Hermione and Daisy looking at her with the same expression of her best friend. "Oh, Okay", replied Ron against his reluctance, knowing full well that he couldn't win over Harry; "They can stay with us".

Then they went again in their search of a empty compartment along the corridor and finally found one at the end of the train, occupied by only one person, an adult who seemed to be sleeping. They got inside and took their seats. Harry, Daisy and Ginny sat one side with Daisy between the other two while Ron and Hermione took their seat beside the man. Harry and Daisy smiled knowing full well who the person was.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked pointing at the sleeping figure.

But before any of Harry and Daisy could answer, Hermione spoke up, "Professor R. J. Lupin".

"How d'you know him?" asked Ron.

"I don't", replied Hermione; "His name is written on the case". Ron was going to turn his head when Harry spoke up. "But we know him". All of Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned toward him.

"How?" asked Hermione.

Harry just smiled while his sister answered, "Because he is my godfather".

All of them looked at the Potter siblings wide eyed which turned into 'fish out of bowl' looks when Harry added,"And, he is our new DADA professor".

"Really?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed awestruck, "But why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"What's the fun in that"? Cried out Daisy.

"Actually we've known it since my birthday", supplied Harry. "But we didn't get a chance to describe it in letter, and the last time we visited the burrow, we were so wrapped up with all the fun and knowing about your outstanding experience of Egypt, it totally got out of mind".

Ron pondered about his best friend's explanation for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Okay, but why is he sleeping like that"? He said eyeing at the sleeping figure.

Harry and Daisy looked at each other. They were well aware about Remus's Lycanthropy. Their Parents had told them when Harry was ten. And they knew full moon was a couple of days ago so he must be a bit tired.

"Oh, he is a little sick", lied Harry and his sister nodded in agreement.

"So, when did you bought that cat?" asked Daisy changeing the topic, pointing at the orange cat in Hermione's lap.

"Cat?" Ron gave it a disgusted look; "He is a monster".

"Ronald!", scolded Hermione.

"What?" he cried out in protest; "He almost ate scabbers. He is already sick and now he doesn't even come out of my bag".

Daisy and Harry looked horrified at this remark.

"That's not true, Ron", withstood Hermione; "Crookshanks just chased him. And he will be better after a little training by the way".

"So his name is Crookshanks?" asked Harry before Ron could make another remark.

"Yeah", answered Hermione. "I bought him yesterday".

"So, are you both excited to visit Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

Harry looked a little solemn at the mention of Hogsmeade but his expression went unnoticed as Hermione jumped up enthusiastically. "Yeah", cried out the bushy haired girl. "Hogsmeade is an interesting place, isn't it? Being only non-Muggle settlement in Britain and all".

"Yeah", said Ron. "but that's not why I want to go there. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" she asked back.

"Oh, it's a sweetshop", answered Ron.

After that the two friends jumped into a string of contradictory description about the village, ignoring the other. The other three children looked at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces.

Assuming his two best friend would soon get into a row if not interrupted, Harry spoke up, "That's okay guys. But you have to tell me all about the village after your first visit".

"What?" Ron asked in a confused voice; "Why tell you when you too will visit the village with us"?

"No", he replied with a touch of disappointment. "I'm not allowed to go there".

"What?" Ron shouted dumbfounded and the others also stared at him with same expression. Even Daisy, who didn't knew about this new development, was also staring at her brother in confusion.

"Yes guys, with Sirius Black on loose, mum and dad don't want me to go to the village".

"But what Sirius Black has to do with your Hogsmeade visit?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at his sister once to look for her agreement and after a little nod from her he turned toward the rest. "Ok guys listen…", with that Harry told them all about the secret keeper scandal. At the end of his explanation, all of them looked at him horrified along with a touch of disgust directed toward the man who betrayed his own friend.

"But, you aren't sure Black is after you, right? Then why won't you go to the village?" asked Ron after the initial shock was over.

"But, he can't take the risk, Ron", reasoned Hermione.

"But he can't miss it, Hermione", pressed Ron.

"Shut up, Ron", shouted Ginny and Ron jumped up at her sudden outburst; "Do you think a Hogsmeade visit is more important than Harry's safety"?

Ron put down his head looking apologetic while the other three looked at her. This was the second time she had on her own, opened her mouth in front of Harry and both the times it had been for his defence.

Daisy gave a knowing smile directing at her friend, while Harry just stared at her with a surprised expression. It was then Ginny realised what she had done and her face turned the same shade of her hair. Daisy took her hand and gave it a little squeeze to ease her discomfort. Ginny looked at her gratefully for her support and she gave a genuine smile in return.

It was then the trolly witch appeared in front of their compartment door and the whole incident was laid aside. They took out their money and bought something for themselves. Harry and his sister bought the most and shared it with rest of their friend.

"Shouldn't we wake your godfather?" Ginny asked her friend and Daisy shook her head. Yet she and her brother saved some from their own in case he did wake up later and feel hungry.

As the morning turned into noon and then afternoon, it started to rain outside. Somewhere in the mid-afternoon Draco Malfoy appeared at their doorway accompanied by his two cronies.

"Well, well, well, look who we got here", said malfoy sneering at them; "Potty, Weasel and their group of losers". Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron tried to get up but Hermione held him on his seat.

"So tell us, Malfoy", spoke up Harry, his voice calm but strong; "Did you and your father cry your eyes out in the whole summer, because he was sacked out of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors?".

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry. "You …".

"Do you really want to get yourself into detention even before the start of the term?" Harry asked raising one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the silvery haired boy asked maliciously.

"He is our new DADA professor", Harry said pointing at Remus who still was motionless even after all the commotion.

Malfoy shifted his gaze between Harry and Remus for a few moments contemplating what would be better: hexing Harry and getting a detention or back away from the situation safely setting aside his ego and discarding the slap on his prestige.

Finally he decided to dismiss the matter with his usual vocal threat and slid the door shut after muttering, "You will pay for it, Potter".

"That was great, Harry", cried out Ron after Malfoy was out of sight.

* * *

As afternoon turned into evening the rain got heavier and heavier. Suddenly the train began to slow down and all the students got curious as to why they were stopping while they were yet to arrive at Hogsmeade station. Students were sticking their heads curiously out of their compartments to know what was happening.

The train came to a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Ron, his voice frightened.

"Dunno … ", replied Harry and at that moment the compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down –" There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on

Crookshanks.

At that moment, Harry decided it would be best to wake up the only adult inside the compartment.

"Uncle Remus", called out Harry; "Uncle Remus, Wake up".

Harry noticed something stirred at the spot Remus was sleeping and then confused voice of Remus Lupin reached his ears, "What's the matter, Harry. Why are all the lights out"?

Daisy shifted closer to her brother and answered. "Dunno, uncle Remus. The train suddenly stopped and all the lights went out".

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are. I'll check".

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downwards, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water …

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It felt like his whole body was freezing, buried in a frozen winter lake except it wasn't wet.

Harry was shivering violently. His eyes went blurry, too much to see what condition his sister and friends were in. And then his mind. It felt like trapped in a dome of misery, drowning deep in the sea of darkness where even the light of heart killed its existence. He felt miserable, like all the happiness had been sucked out of him, like nothing existed in the world other than distress and disappointment.

And then, from far away, he heard a malicious male voice; then came a female voice followed by the earlier voice again. But they were too hazy to comprehend.

And then, something white filled his blurry vision. Something like a white mist followed by the faint voice of Remus Lupin.

And finally the coldness started to swept away. The warmth in his heart started to fill again, and so did the warmth in his body, slowly but gradually. The room lit up again with the lanterns illuminating overhead. The blur in his eyes started to clear away replaced with the faces of his two best friend along with Neville, all of them were looking the same as he himself was feeling.

Then someone shifted close to him and he turned his head to find his sister looking extremely pale and terrified.

He pulled her closer putting an arm around her, to both lend and draw some comfort.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice still shaky.

Daisy shook her head in reply shrinking even more into him and he tightened his grip around her indicating silently, he understood what she was feeling.

"Are you alright, kids?" called out Remus, looking less affected than the others; "Harry? Daisy?" he asked looking at the Potter siblings.

Harry nodded his head faintly, though he did it absentmindedly as his eyes were fixed at the half slid door where that thing had come from.

"What … what was that thing uncle Remus?" he asked without turning his gaze away.

"A Dementor," said Lupin; "One of the guards of Azkaban".

Harry jumped at a loud snap, so did his friends who were also staring at the same direction as him. He turned his gaze to find Lupin breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Sorry", the older man apologised for startling them all. "Here," he handed each of them a piece of chocolate. "Eat it. It'll help."

"Why did it came for, uncle Remus?" he asked taking a bite of the chocolate.

"It was searching the train …" he started but Ron cut him off before he could finish.

"What for"?

"Sirius black", Remus replied looking pointedly at the ginger haired boy and then headed toward the door. He slid the door completely and turned around toward the kids. "You finish those chocolates. Till then, I'll go and check by the driver"

With that Remus left to talk to the driver and the others started to share their feelings during the presence of that foul creature.

Minutes later Remus came back and informed them that they would arrive at Hogsmeade soon.

True to his word, ten minutes later they reached the station and Hagrid's voice soared through the wind and rain. "Firs'-years this way!".

Harry hugged his sister and she left with Hagrid and the other first years. The others took one of the horseless carriages and set off toward the castle. They passed another two dementors on their way and the earlier feeling of cold and misery returned, though it didn't get intensed this time as they passed the spot quickly.

Ginny, Harry and his two best friend entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table with Ron between Harry and Hermione, and Hermione between Ron and his sister. Five minutes later Professor McGonagall entered the hall followed by the nervous and scared looking first years.

Harry found his sister in the middle of the group wandering her gaze impatiently along the Gryffindor table with her anxious eyes, probably trying to spot him there. He waved his hand at her direction to catch her eyes, and it worked. Their eyes met and he gave her a reassuring smile which made her demeanor change considerably and a smile of relief spread across her lips.

Moments later the sorting started and McGonagall started calling the names of the student one by one. Students would walk toward the head table when their names would be called and sit on the table followed by the Deputy Headmistress placing the old and tattered looking sorting their heads.

Every house would burst into loud applause whenever a student get sorted into that house. The older students of that very house would welcome the student with handshakes and in some cases hugs and pats in the back, as it had been done likewise since the birth of the school, though it was never mentioned anywhere in the Hogwarts: A History.

Few minutes in the sorting ceremony, Harry noticed the girl, stood beside his sister walked forward as the name 'Clark, Emily' was called and the hat shouted "Gryffindor", just half a minute after the hat was placed over her head.

Ten more minutes later finally Daisy's name was called and the whole hall broke out into murmur, just like it did at the time of her brother. But she ignored the whole student body except the one with messy black hair and green eyes sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked at his sister but this time found apprehension in her bright hazel eyes. He nod at her encouragingly reminding her wordlessly what he had promised during the summer holidays. Daisy smiled at him though this time it didn't reach her eyes, and walked up to the sorting stool. She sat on it and the Deputy Headmistress placed the hat over her head.

Back in the gryffindor table Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He knew what he had told his sister was true. He would love her all the same irrespective of the house she would get sorted. But that didn't mean, he would not hope his sister to get sorted into his house. He did, definitely. After all, it was natural for every sibling to want his other one to be sorted into his house. And it didn't differ for him too.

These were the jumble of thoughts running through Harry's mind while his was having her own private conversation with the sorting hat. Finally about a minute later thought it seemed quite a bit longer for Harry, the sorting hat shouted out 'Gryffindor', and the whole table burst into applause with Harry being the loudest of them.

Daisy got up from the stool; handed the hat to McGonagall and ran toward the spot where his brother was now standing, smiling and clapping cheerily. Harry walked forward a few steps and she ran into his arms.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, sis", greeted Harry after pulling away.

"Thanks, big bro", replied Daisy and then hugged Ginny who was a few seats away. Harry said her that she could sit with Ginny if she wished and she complied happily.

Sorting ended soon after that and professor Dumbledore stood up and started his usual start of term speech, beginning with the usual introduction of the DADA teacher. He introduced Remus Lupin as the new DADA teacher and the students cheered though some of them, specially the Slytherins, made some rude comments about his old, shabby robes. Harry glared at the direction of the Slytherin table and reminded himself to do something about that.

Then came the surprise when Professor Dumbledore announced Hagrid as the new teacher of Care of Magical Creature and the whole Great Hall, again except the Slytherins, congratulated him with loud applause with Harry and his friends being the loudest of them.

Once the cheers and applause died down, Dumbledore's demeanor went serious and he enunciated about the gravest matter of the night: the dementors. He warned the students about the dark and merciless nature of the creature, and told them not to do anything to give the dementors any chance to have a go at them.

Then he announced the beginning of the feast and the golden plates and goblets filled with food and drinks. Near the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall came to where Harry and his friends were seated and told Hermione to meet her after the end of the feast. Harry and Ron shared a questioning looks at this, but Hermione refused to answer anything clearly when they asked her about it.

After the feast was over, Daisy and the other first years were led to to the Gryffindor tower by the prefects. And the rest of the Gryffindors followed them a few minutes later.

As it was already quite late, Harry went straight to bed after entering the tower. He was always happy to be back at Hogwarts but this year there was a extra touch of joy because now, his sister was also there in the castle, in his own house.

The next day, Harry entered the great hall with Ron and found his sister already sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Hermione.

"Good morning, sis", Harry greeted his sister taking the seat beside her. "Did you owl home last night"?

"Good morning Harry", she greeted back. "And yes, I wrote mum and dad last night".

"By the way, sis, what the sorting hat told you last night?", he asked while filling his plates with food. Ron had just arrived and took the seat beside him, and had already started filling his plate with speed double and food four times compared to Harry.

Daisy seemed to think something for a few moments with a strange expression on her face, like she pondering about something to tell him or not. But then her expression returned to normal and she replied with a shrug, "Nothing extraordinary, other than I'm the first Potter female it got to see in the last four generation".

"Wow! You are the special one then", exclaimed Harry. "And here, people are mulling over me for no reason". His sister laughed and hit him playfully in the arm.

Near the end of the breakfast time, McGonagall arrived and handed them their class schedules. Harry and Ron were taking almost same classes except Ancient Runes which Harry took on his mother's advice. Actually she didn't want him to take Divination due to her lack of fondness for the subject, but he insisted her to let him keep it for the sake of Ron's request. So she gave him a proposal that he would be able to keep Divination only if he took Ancient Runes. And he didn't have any option other than agreeing with her.

But the actual surprise came when they found Hermione's schedule. She was taking almost every subjects. She had almost ten subjects a day with two or three at the same time. Harry and Ron were confused how she was going to manage them. They even asked her but she only replied that she had everything fixed with Professor McGonagall, pointing out the visit he had with her the last night.

Harry was excited to start his classes in all the subjects except Potions. No, he didn't dislike the subject. It actually fit in the list of his four most favourite subjects. But he hated the Potion teacher, or in better terms, the potion teacher hated him, was the least to say. It seemed that their potion master had some unearthly grudge with him. And this year, there was some added nerve associated with his despise toward the professor. But it was not for him, rather for his sister. Snape was totally unfair to him last two years and he didn't want the same treatment for his sister. No, not in the least.

Last summer his mother got curious about his better grades at every subject but potion and asked him the reason. He didn't want to tell her the truth at first, but knowing, lying to her would get him into more problems, he told her the truth. She got extremely angry at how Snape had been treating him for last two years and even scolded him for not telling her earlier. Then she told him to regularly owl her his copies of Potions essays the upcoming year, with the grades achieved. And he could do nothing but to agree with her suggestion to escape her wrath.

Now, he was in conflict between being happy for his mother's support in this matter, and worried of what would happen if she really went to confront Snape regarding his foul treatment to him.

Harry shook this thoughts away and focused on the timetable in his hand. He found that he and Ron had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures that day among the new classes. As their first class was Divination and it was to be held at the top of North Tower, Harry wished his sister good luck for her first day of class and left with Ron and Hermione. On their way they met a portrait of a knight, Sir Cadogan who was a bit mental, showed them the way to the north tower.

They entered the Divination classroom and found their teacher, Sybill Trelawney, to be a thin woman with thick round glasses. They started their classes with the art of reading tea leaves.

They had to exchange cups between their partners, so Harry took Ron's cup and started to find the meaning of the tea leaves pattern in his cup. According to the book Unfogging the Future, their Divination text book for the year, the pattern in Ron's cup meant: he was going to suffer but he would be happy about it. Ron laughed at his prediction and commented that he had to be mental to consider it to be true.

When it came Ron's turn to read the pattern in Harry's cup, Professor Trelawney snatched the cup from him and predicted that Harry had the Grim: a giant spectral dog which was the omen of death. And that meant, he was going to die soon. The class ended after that and all the students set off for their transfiguration class.

Harry wasn't too much worried about Trelawney's prediction. His mother had already told him why she hated that subject too much. Divination was very much imprecise and uncertain and very easy to go wrong at any point. Besides, he had already faced and won over Voldemort two times in last two years. Then why to be scared of a hypothetical grim which wasn't even definite to be existed.

But it seemed, that his other classmates have taken that duty for him. They were silent during their whole time in Transfiguration and kept shooting furtive glances at him. Finally Professor McGonagall asked them the reason of their solemn mood and Hermione told her about Trelawney's prediction. Then professor McGonagall explained in return, how Trelawney had predicted death of a student every year since the beginning of her teaching career at Hogwarts, and how all of them were still alive, enjoying their live at the fullest. She even made a joke about the matter and the last bit of worry vanished from Harry's mind. He knew enough about Professor McGonagall to know that she would have never laughed, not to mention making a joke herself, if it was anywhere near a serious matter.

After Transfiguration they went to the great hall for lunch where Ron and Hermione got into a row about their beliefs in Divination. Harry ignored his two best friends and concentrated in his food instead. This was happening too much this year.

After lunch the three friends went outside to Hagrid's hut for their first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, though none of Ron and Hermione spoke to each other during the whole time. That day Hagrid was teaching them about Hippogriffs, a half-horse half-bird like creature with a very fierce and proud nature. He asked the students who wanted to have a go first and all the students backed away including Harry and his two best friends. But after seeing the disappointment in Hagrid's eyes and knowing he would lose his confidence if no one showed any enthusiasm, Harry agreed to volunteer. Lavender and Parvati tried to warn him about the grim prediction but he ignored them and walked forward.

Harry bowed to the Hippogriff named Buckbeak and after a minute or so, it bowed back. He even had a uncomfortable ride on the back of the creature over the Hogwarts ground. Soon the whole class were bowing near the rest of the Hippogriffs, their expressions revealing a unusual mixture of dread and excitement. But then Malfoy made the mistake of insulting Buckbeak and the Hippogriff attacked him, throwing him onto the ground. Hagrid brought Buckbeak back in control and took Malfoy to the Hospital Wing.

That evening Hagrid was absent from the great hall during dinner time and it concerned Harry a bit knowing he must be feeling awful with the occurrence of such an incident on the very first day of his class. Harry was feeling extremely angry at Malfoy for doing something so foolish and reckless.

But this line of thoughts were sidetracked when he spotted his sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with some of the other first years. He was eager to know how her first day of classes went.

He walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat beside her. "How did your first day of class go?" he asked after giving her an one arm hug.

"Nice, big bro", she said smiling; "We had DADA and Charms today".

"Really? How was uncle Remus?" he asked ignoring the look of awe his sister's classmates were giving at his direction.

"Great", she replied back; "He is an amazing teacher". Then she looked at him, "And, how did it go for you today?".

But it was Ron who answered from the other side of the messy black haired boy, "Professor Trelawney predicted that Harry has a grim and he is going to die soon".

The spoon Daisy was eating with, slipped from her finger and she looked at her brother, horrified.

"What!?" she shouted out, and at the same time Hermione smacked at the back of Ron's head and said, "Ron, how can you say it to her like that. She is Harry's sister".

"Hermione!", Ron replied rubbing the back of his head. "Why did you do that? And I just told the truth".

"You are an ass, Ronald", she scolded; "Didn't you listen what Professor McGonagall said in her class".

Ron replied something back and they got into a row again. Daisy ignored them and asked her brother, "What did he mean by predicting your death?".

Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry, sis. She is just a fraud", Harry said in a casual voice. "Professor McGonagall told us that she does it every year and none of the students she has ever predicted death, has died yet".

"But why you?" asked the ten years old redhead.

"Maybe I was an easy and convincing choice considering my record last two years", he replied shrugging.

She let out a breath, angry and irritated. "Mum will have a heart attack, if she ever finds out".

Harry grinned. "Or, she might hex Trelawney".

His sister grinned back. "That's why mum told you not to take that subject". Harry just nodded.

"Anything else then?" she asked after a few moments. "I mean, anything less interesting that won't give mum a heart attack".

Harry smiled at her comment. "Actually, there is one". Then he told him about their first class with Hagrid along with the Malfoy incident.

"That Malfoy", she cried out in indignation; "He is really an arsehole". Then she looked at him with a lopsided, mischievous smile. "And I don't think, flying on the back of a Hippogriff will be any less nerve wracking for mum, than someone predicting your death".

"I know", replied Harry sighing.

* * *

On their first Defence Against the Dark arts class, Remus made them work with Boggart, a shape-shifting creature that took the shape of the thing that frightened the person who faces it the most. Remus showed them how to repel a Boggart by using a spell 'Riddikulus'. One by one, he gave every students a chance to have a go at it but when Harry came in front of it, Remus stepped between him and the Boggart before it could shape itself into the thing Harry feared the most.

After the class was ended he asked Harry to wait for a moment while the other students left the classroom.

"You are thinking why I didn't let you face the Boggart, right?" Remus asked Harry after the room was empty except the two of them.

"Yes, Professor".

Remus smiled at the younger boy. "Harry, you don't have to call me professor while we are in private".

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oh okay, uncle Remus". Then he got serious. "By the way, why didn't you let me have a go at it?".

The older man looked thoughtful. "I thought it would take the shape of Voldemort. And that could create a state of panic, having the so called dark lord suddenly in his flesh at the middle of a classroom".

"You know, I did think of Voldemort at first," said Harry honestly. "But then I – I remembered those Dementors."

"I'm impressed Harry", praised the werewolf. "'That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry". Then he looked at his watch and said. "I think you should go now, Harry. You will be late for your next class and my next class will be arriving soon".

* * *

Finally the day Harry was dreading most, arrived. His sister's first potion class. That day he was distracted during his all morning classes, waiting for the lunch time. At the end of Charms, which was just before lunch, he practically ran toward the great Hall leaving his two best friend behind. He entered the hall and found his sister sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. He relaxed a bit when he spotted a little smile playing on her lips while talking to Ginny animatedly. He sat beside her and asked, "So, how did it go?".

Daisy didn't need to inquire any further to know what her brother was talking about.

"Not bad", she replied.

"Did he insult you or something?" he asked back and she shook her head.

"No!", she replied and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then she added looking a bit thoughtful. "It's weird though".

"What?" he asked, snapping his head toward her.

"Snape ignored me the whole class, like I don't even exist", she said with the same thoughtful look; "He didn't look at me even once".

Harry was confused. It was really weird. Why would Snape totally ignore his sister while he never missed a chance to insult or taunt him? But then again, Snape ignoring his sister was far better than Snape insulting her. So, no matter how weird it was, he was happy with it to be that way.

* * *

It was middle of September and Daisy was doing her homework in the Gryffindor common room with her two friends as well as classmates, Demelza Robin and Emily Clark. On another couch just a little away, was seated Ginny with her friend Colin Creevey, with books open on their laps, though only colin had his eyes on the book. The redhead had her gaze fixed at a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

Daisy noticed that her friend was looking at her brother who was at that time seated in his favourite armchair near the fire, busy in some kind of animated discussion with his two best friends. Ginny was still too shy to talk to him directly.

Daisy sighed. She knew she still had left to do what she had planned during the summer. She still hadn't been able to talk to her first and best friend about her shy demeanor around her brother. But to have that talk, they needed some privacy which was really impossible in a common room full of students.

* * *

Days passes after that and life at Hogwarts begin to settle in it's usual routine. DADA was gradually becoming favourite of every student and Remus, the favorite teacher. The details of first class of the third year DADA, specially the ridiculous transformation of the Boggart Snape, had spread like wildfire throughout the whole school. And as a result, Snape had become more rude to the students, specially Neville. He was insulting him at every little opportunity.

Hagrid had totally lost his confidence and was now teaching about useless creature like Flobberworms, resulting in a great downturn of interest among the students in his classes.

Divination was getting more and more irritating for Harry. After that eventful first class, Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes would get filled with tears every time she looked at him. He couldn't make himself like the Professor, even though she was treating him with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class.

Potion was as usual for Harry. Disgusting and disappointing. No matter how perfect a potion he did brew or an essay he wrote, he always got a poor grade in return. He continued sending his mother a copy of his every potion essay with grade, just alike her command. He just couldn't make himself to think what would happen when the water would finally get over her head.

 


End file.
